


Прощай, оружие

by SgtPepperCorn



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, Series Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtPepperCorn/pseuds/SgtPepperCorn
Summary: Все мы знаем, что произошло в конце Banana Fish. Но что если это могло произойти иначе?





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Farewell to Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186432) by [Angela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angela/pseuds/Angela). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Из-за раны Эйджи улетает в Японию, и Эш изо всех сил пытается убедить себя, что это к лучшему.

Снова пришла весна. Эш удивился, осознав это, когда по пути домой обходил Пруд в Центральном парке. Неделями он был слишком занят, чтобы заметить, затем — слишком измотан, чтобы это имело для него значение. Но ветер на щеках был тёплым, многообещающим. Эш посмотрел на деревья; даже в красных закатных сумерках на ветвях можно было заметить свежие зеленые листья. Всего через две недели наступит годовщина их с Эйджи знакомства — два года с заварушки в том сраном бильярдном баре. В прошлый раз Эйджи напомнил ему о дате только после того, как выпроводил всех из квартиры и зажег две разномастных свечки за ужином. Тем вечером он накормил Эша стейком — настоящим мясом, для разнообразия. В этом году на годовщину они будут на противоположных сторонах земного шара.

Мысль об этом совсем не делала Эша счастливым.

Добравшись до дома, Эш кивнул консьержу, поспешившему открыть дверь.

— Добро пожаловать, Крис, — сказал тот с искренней дружелюбной улыбкой.

Крис Уинстон. Имя больше не казалось чужим, он слишком часто его слышал. Двери лифта закрылись, и Эш нажал на кнопку седьмого этажа. Вздохнул и прислонился головой к мягкой стене. Казалось, он может проспать неделю. Даже дневной разговор с Бланкой изматывал, как работа.

Он вставил ключ в замок; знакомый щелчок задвижки, скользнувшей назад, успокаивал. Из всех мест, где он жил, именно об этой квартире Эш больше всего думал как о доме. Здесь были все его вещи. Даже больше: здесь были его лучшие воспоминания.

Конечно, квартира пустовала. Эш заставил себя не искать его, не прислушиваться в тишине, не шумит ли вода в ванной, не гремят ли кастрюли и сковородки на кухне. Он задержался у двери, чтобы снять ботинки, — Эйджи всегда настаивал, чтобы по ковру они ходили только в носках, — и позволил пальто упасть на пол. Запер дверь за собой, убедившись, что не забыл о цепочке. Никто не собирался приходить — в военных советах нет нужны, когда война закончилась, и без Эйджи, который всех кормил, банда предпочла снова проводить вечера в грязных барах и концертных залах.

Вечернее солнце золотом лилось через окна с видом на парк, и бледные стены и мебель казались огненно-яркими и теплыми. Эшу это не нравилось. Он с грохотом опустил жалюзи и задвинул тяжелые шторы, укутывая комнату в темноту. Теперь она выглядела странно. Незнакомо. Раньше, даже если Эш задерживался до четырех или пяти утра, Эйджи оставлял для него свет. Иногда Эйджи пытался его дождаться, и Эш находил его крепко спящим на диване; телевизор тихо гудел рядом и отбрасывал сине-белые вспышки на его умиротворенное лицо.

Больше это не повторится. Эш устало прошел по коридору в их — теперь его — спальню. Даже вещи Эйджи исчезли. Ибе и Джессика заехали накануне, чтобы забрать их. Оба вполне однозначно намекали, что Эйджи надеется увидеть Эша перед отлетом.

Эш думал, что хотя бы Ибе поймет его решение. Тот всегда с осторожностью относился к Эшу, переживая, что его протеже связался с таким опасным человеком. Логично, что Ибе должен был выдохнуть с облегчением, узнав, что больше ему не нужно беспокоиться.

Но вместо этого Ибе отвел Эша в сторону и почти по-братски закинул руку ему на плечи.

— Тебе не нужно быть сильным ради Эйджи, — заявил Ибе с японским акцентом. — Он хочет тебя увидеть. Ему есть, что сказать. И ты, тебе тоже нужно что-то ему сказать, так?

Эш не ответил. Он не знал, что сказать, когда речь заходила о потребностях и желаниях. Он за два года не сумел сказать все, что нужно было сказать Эйджи. Все, что он хотел. У него была мимолетная фантазия, как он приедет в аэропорт, украдет Эйджи, и они вдвоем убегут совсем как в тот день, когда угнали машину Чарли и укрылись с Шотером в Чайнатауне. Но теперь все изменилось. Эйджи ранили. Шотер был мертв.

Все по вине Эша.

Эш закрыл шторы в спальне и снял одежду. Едва минуло семь часов, но ему нечем было заняться, кроме как спать. Эйджи улетал завтра в два часа дня. Эш хотел бы проспать это время, или закрутиться так, чтобы забыть о нем, или оказаться там, где нет часов. Он не хотел знать, когда точно Эйджи покинет Нью-Йорк.

Он забрался в постель Эйджи вместо своей. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Эйджи спал здесь, но Эш внимательно искал следы его запаха на простынях. Здесь. Это был лишь намек на запах, но он чувствовал его. Эш вжался лицом в наволочку и, пусть на глаза набежали слезы, вдохнул ее запах.

Больше никогда.

Он спал глубоко, обнимая подушку Эйджи и запутавшись ногами в простынях. В его снах была мешанина из темных пятен и английский с японским акцентом. Когда он проснулся, он тянулся куда-то рукой, отчаянно желая удержать кого-то, пусть тот и исчезал.

Была глубокая ночь. Часы у кровати резко светились в темноте. 1:45. Эш тер горящие глаза, переполненный грустью и опустошенный, и не знал, почему проснулся. Потом он заметил ее. На прикроватном столике, рядом с лампой, лежала книга. Тоненький томик в белой обложке. Эш взял ее в руки и прищурился, чтобы разобрать в темноте название. Красный свет электронных часов отразился от золотых букв. «Прощай, оружие».

Хемингуэй. Бланка.

Эш выскочил из кровати и бросился в гостиную. Дверь была открыта, цепочка покачивалась у стены. Он рванул наружу и увидел, как в конце коридора закрылись двери лифта.

— Черт.

Если бы он спал одетым, он бы мог пойти за Бланкой и узнать, чего тот хотел.

Эш закрыл дверь и запер ее снова, гадая, как наставник сумел открыть цепочку. И что он вообще здесь сделал? Разве он не должен быть на полпути в Пуэрто-Рико? Эш поплелся в спальню и включил прикроватную лампу.

Книга была старая — похоже, списанный библиотечный экземпляр. Между страницами вставили несколько листов дорогой почтовой бумаги.

«На случай, если ты не читал».

Письмо начиналось внезапно, без приветствия. Ничего не выдавало автора, кроме наклонного почерка. Книгу Эша знал — в лето, когда Бланка уехал на острова, он обчитывался собранием сочинений Хемингуэя, и искал, но даже близко не находил, что же в них так привлекало наставника.

«Я думал о нашем сегодняшнем разговоре, о том, что должен был сказать, что должен был прояснить. Ты должен знать, что я не одобряю твоего решения. Твоя жизнь, Эш, — лишь стечение обстоятельств и невезение, больше ничего. Я знаю, что раньше говорил другое, но я ошибался. Нет никаких причин, по которым ты должен держать оружие, никакая рука судьбы не выбирала для тебя роль, которую, мы оба знаем, ты ненавидишь.

Ты можешь начать все заново».

Эш остановился. Как начать? Он не знал, как жить иначе. Его растили — обстоятельно обучали — чтобы быть машиной убийства, и он не знал, как это изменить. Он не думал, что это возможно.

«Ты всегда можешь присоединиться ко мне на Карибах; возможно, мое предложение звучало эгоистично, но оно в силе. Моя жизнь в Сент-Люсии не такая, как ты представляешь. Я живу тихо. Никаких пушек. Никаких воспоминаний о прошлом. Соседи думают, что я странный эксцентричный миллионер, которому нечем заняться, кроме как ухлестывать за красивыми туристками и прочесывать пляжи в поисках морского стекла. Во многом — в основном — это правда. Я отложил эту жизнь в сторону и вернулся к прежним делам, только чтобы посмотреть, как ты. Теперь я возвращаюсь. Я больше не притронусь к заряженному пистолету, Эш. Это не сложно, знаешь. Ты просто перестаешь, и все».

Кроме как уехать с Бланкой в Сент-Люсию, в какой бы чертовой части Карибского моря та ни располагалась, Эшу было некуда податься. После того, что случилось с Дженнифер в Кейп-Коде, отец не принял бы его обратно, да и кто бы принял? Эш однажды привел за собой врагов, и это могло случиться снова. Это случится снова. Он мог уйти, куда пожелает, но это означало рискнуть жизнью того, к кому он уйдет.

«Я не говорю, что ты должен последовать за своим другом в Японию. Я понимаю твое решение не искать с ним встреч, и до тех пор, пока ты представляешь для него опасность, тебе лучше всего оставаться как можно дальше. Но, Эш, ты должен подумать о том, что тебе нужно. Чего ты хочешь. Если Окумура Эйджи — единственный ключ к твоему счастью, тогда, я думаю, ты должен найти найти способ быть счастливым с ним. Имей в виду, что он упрямый и пылкий молодой человек. Когда он вернется к тебе — и мы оба знаем, что он это сделает, — сможешь ли ты снова его прогнать?

Возможно, лучше изменить условия так, чтобы тебе не пришлось его прогонять».

Ему не нравилось, что Бланка советует ему, что делать с Эйджи. Как и Ибе, тот говорил о желаниях и потребностях. Это беспокоило Эша. Кажется, все думали, что хорошо понимают их с Эйджи дружбу, но что они могли о ней знать? Эш вот вообще не догадывался, чего хочет от Эйджи и что ему нужно, кроме как держать того в безопасности, даже если это значит оказаться так далеко от него в этом проклятом мире, как только можно.

В темном уголке его сознания таились и другие мысли, мысли о том, что могло произойти между ними только в мечтах. Он отказывался думать об этом. Даже если из-за своего детства Эш превратился в больного психа, он не поступит так с Эйджи. Но похоже, все именно на это намекали, все это допускали.

Эш потряс головой. Не самое подходящее время, чтобы разбираться с этими чувствами. Эйджи вернется — Бланка прав. Эш боролся с радостным волнением и напоминал себе, что это нехорошо.

«Даже без месье Гольцине у тебя остались враги. Уверен, ты понимаешь это».

Взгляд Эша задержался на имени Папы Дино, и что-то неожиданно похожее на боль запульсировало внутри. В конце концов, старый ублюдок его спас. Он должен был знать, что умирает, так что мог спасти Эша от Фокса только ради больного желания убить его самостоятельно.

Эш вспомнил миг, на который их глаза встретились, миг перед тем, как Дино медленно побрел к краю здания, и его затошнило. Взгляд старика был жестким, полным боли от ран и усилий, которых требовало движение. Но было в нем и другое. Эша передернуло от воспоминания. Гордость. Печаль. Любовь?

Эш целую вечность верил — знал, — все, что давал ему Дино, было темной, извращенной ложью. Жизнь с ним была бессмысленная и ненастоящая. Все эти годы Эш хотел только сбежать. Теперь же он был свободен, но вместо радости жалел ублюдка. Эш не думал, что в нем найдется отличное от ненависти чувство. Теперь он понимал, что ошибался, и не знал, как с этим быть.

Игнорируй; продолжай читать.

«Ты должен считаться с Юэ-Луном. С полицией. И я уверен, что остались члены организации месье, которые скорее убьют тебя, чем позволят возглавить ее. Ты не можешь постоянно оглядываться через плечо. Никто не заслуживает такой жизни.

Когда я покинул Советский Союз, я знал слишком много. У меня была информация, способная разрушать карьеры, разрушать жизни. Недостаточно было сбежать, потому что всегда нашелся бы кто-то, кто подумал бы, что я слишком опасен, чтобы меня отпустить. Поэтому я умер. Мне помогли правильные люди, и я исчез, удостоверившись, что люди, которые желали моей смерти, увидели, как я умер. Правильные люди решили, что я пропал, и внезапно я стал свободен».

Эш уже понял цель рассказа Бланки и провел параллели с собственной жизнью. В словах Бланки был смысл. Эш попытался представить несуществующую жизнь, где никто не попытается выстрелить в него или затащить в темный переулок. Грустно было осознавать, что ему не на кого ориентироваться, чтобы представить подобное.

Кроме Эйджи.

Но Эш никогда не будет таким, как Эйджи. Даже спустя два года рядом с ним тот остался чистым и прекрасным. Эйджи умел верить, и, глядя на него, Эш тоже хотел научиться этому, но в последний раз, когда он поверил во что-то, его молочный зуб никто так и не забрал из-под подушки. Если его обманула даже гребанная зубная фея, как ему поверить в мир настолько, чтобы выбросить револьвер?

«Это просто пища для размышлений, Эш. Я больше не буду указывать тебе, что делать. Боюсь, большая часть того, чему я тебя научил, была скорее опасной, чем полезной. Хотя я рад, что это помогло тебе выжить, меня тревожит, что это была не лучшая жизнь.

Ты стал моей гордостью; я никогда не говорил тебе и жалею об этом. Я также жалею, что ни одна из наших встреч не прошла правильно. Но я бы хотел думать, что мы расстались друзьями. Будь сильным, Эш, но не ценой своей души».

В конце не было прощания, только витиеватое «S» внизу страницы. Эш отложил письмо, чувствуя себя ободренным и разочарованным одновременно. Он хотел бы, чтобы наставник ненадолго задержался. Так он мог бы вдобавок к письму получить еще и пару хороших, действенных советов. Не то чтобы Эш смог переступить через себя и попросить о помощи, но каким-то образом Бланка всегда знал, что нужно делать в той или иной ситуации.

Эш откинулся на спинку кровати и закрыл глаза. Письмо выскользнуло из его пальцев и упало на пол. Теперь он был сам по себе. Решение принадлежало только ему, и никто — ни Бланка, ни Макс, ни кто-либо другой — не мог помочь ему с ним разобраться.

Эш скучал по Эйджи.

Но ему просто нужно было к этому привыкнуть.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эш впервые за много лет приходит к Наде посреди ночи. У него есть отчаянный план, и ему нужна ее помощь.

Стук послышался издалека, и какое-то время Надя полусонно думала, что можно его игнорировать. Чарли тепло прижимался к ней со спины, его рука, как подушка, лежала под ее головой. Она не хотела двигаться. Раньше — когда Шотер все еще был... здесь — она бы выскочила из кровати и бросилась вниз по лестнице, едва услышав такой стук. Но теперь ей не к кому было спешить. Единственный, кого она любила, был в безопасности, в постели рядом с ней. Больше ей не о ком было беспокоиться посреди ночи.

Но стук продолжался. С каждым новым ударом Надя понемногу просыпалась, перебирая в уме, кто еще мог ее потревожить. Соседи. Друзья. Родня. Она открыла глаза и вгляделась в часы на тумбочке. Три часа утра. Никто бы не пришел так рано, если бы это не было очень важно.

Чарли заворочался во сне, бормоча что-то и прижимая ее ближе. Так он быстро проснется, полицейский инстинкт возьмет верх, и он сам пойдет открывать. Надя легко могла представить, как Чарли до смерти перепугает беднягу соседа, если откроет ему с пистолетом наперевес. Она осторожно отодвинулась, переместив подушку в его объятия. Накинула на голое тело атласный халат и засунула ноги в бархатные шлепанцы.

В коридоре было холодно, лестница скрипела. Надя провела рукой по волосам и включила лампу у двери.

— Кто там? — чуть слышно спросила она.

Ответ прозвучал приглушенно, и она не разобрала слов. Но ее сердце забилось быстрей. Что-то в этом голосе напомнило ей о былых временах, когда к ней часто приходили вот так под утро.

— Эш? — нервно переспросила она, дрожащими руками открывая цепочку. — Это ты, Эш?

Ее сердце бешено стучало. Вечность назад он бы притащил на себе ее брата, пьяного вдрызг и не способного стоять без посторонней помощи. Она бы бранилась и суетилась, проверяя, не ранены ли они, а затем сделала бы им чая или супа, а Шотер бы заснул на диване. Тогда такие ночи казались настоящим испытанием, а теперь вызывали ностальгию. Она вспомнила длинные разговоры с Эшем — тот почти всегда оставался трезвым — за кружкой горячего чая, пока они ждали, когда хриплый похмельный голос Шотера не раздастся наконец из гостиной.

Надя теребила задвижку. Она очень сомневалась, что Эш пришел предаваться воспоминаниям. Она представила его на другой стороне двери, истекающего кровью, или перепуганного, или смертельно голодного. Мысль, что другой ее младший брат — ее маленький светловолосый братишка — исчезнет, как и Шотер, приводила в ужас. Она никак не могла повернуть ручку, позабыв, что не открыла еще один замок.

— Не открывается, — Надя потрясла ручку.

Тяжелая дубовая дверь заглушала его голос, но слышно было четко, словно он прижимался губами к холодному дереву. Надя торопливо открыла последний замок и распахнула дверь.

Эш стоял в лужице света на скрипящем крыльце, засунув руки в карманы старого кожаного бомбера. Он приложил палец к губам, прося молчать. Он ухмылялся, но она сразу заметила, что его глаза не смеются.

Но он не был ранен, не истекал кровью, за ним не гнались. Надя с облегчением вздохнула и кивнула, приглашая его внутрь.

Эш проскользнул через порог одним плавным движением и бросил быстрый взгляд на лестницу.

— Чарли здесь? — шепотом спросил он.

Надя кивнула. Она только сейчас поняла, что впустила разыскиваемого преступника в дом, в котором спал полицейский. Им нужно быть осторожней, чтобы его не разбудить. Она жестом пригласила Эша на кухню. Эш выключил лампу и пошел за ней в темноте.

На кухне она включила верхний свет и сразу поставила на огонь воду для чая. Она боялась спросить, что привело Эша к ней посреди ночи, и поэтому вела себя так, словно это был простой дружеский визит.

— Ты все еще пьешь чай с медом? — спросила она.

Эш серьезно посмотрел на нее.

— У тебя есть пиво? — спросил он.

Надя покачала головой. В холодильнике было достаточно пива, но хватало и того, что Эш здесь. Она не хотела, чтобы Чарли застукал ее за пособничеством несовершеннолетнему убийце.

Эш не настаивал.

— Мед подойдет, — сказал он и потянулся над ее головой к шкафу, чтобы достать его. Надя посмотрела на него, пораженная, как он вырос за последний год. Он бы уже перегнал Шотера, если бы тот был жив.

— Хорошо выглядишь, Надя, — мягко сказал Эш, протягивая ей маленькую бутылочку в форме медведя.

Она неожиданно для себя покраснела. Даже спустя столько лет он все еще мог смутить ее комплиментом.

— Все в порядке, — сказала она и подумала о Чарли, который помог ей справиться со смертью Шотера. Подумала о том, какой мирной стала ее жизнь.

— Все хорошо, — призналась она, чувствуя себя виноватой.

Эш улыбнулся.

— Я рад, — мягко сказал он и протянул руку, чтобы пожать ее ладонь. — Я беспокоился о тебе.

Надя вытащила ладонь и занялась чаем. Разлила его в большие керамические кружки и отнесла на стол.

— Не так сильно, как я беспокоилась о тебе, — прохладно отозвалась она. — Вы с Сином попали в кучу передряг, если верить хотя бы половине того, что я слышала.

Эш сел, вытянув длинные ноги под столом.

— Это дерьмо закончилось, — сказал он безжизненным голосом. Усталым. — Я сыт этим по горло, Надя.

Она села напротив, изучая его лицо в сине-белом свете люминесцентной лампы. Он был прекрасен — первое, что всегда замечаешь в Эше Линксе, — прекрасен и холоден. Но, отвлекшись от очевидного, Надя увидела, как он измотан. Глаза Эша погасли, а морщинки вокруг рта появились явно не от смеха, а от страданий. Он был слишком молод, чтобы выглядеть так изможденно.

— Мне нужно исчезнуть. Сделать что-то еще, — продолжил он. — Я хочу начать все сначала, но я охренеть как уверен, что не сделаю это за решеткой. — Он обхватил ладонями кружку, нервно пробежался пальцами по ободку. — Но другого варианта у меня нет, так? Для такого, как я, это единственно возможное будущее.

Надя хотела ему возразить, но не знала, как. Бесконечное множество раз она повторяла Шотеру, что невозможно свернуть с пути, который тот выбрал. Эш, наверное, слышал эти их разговоры. И, помня о Чарли наверху, кого она надеялась одурачить?

— Не то чтобы я этого не заслужил, — спокойно продолжал Эш. — Я натворил тонну дерьма — более чем достаточно, чтобы по закону навсегда упечь меня за решетку. Просто, когда я думаю о своей жизни, какой у меня был выбор? Я бы умер, Надя. И не от пули. — Он смотрел в невидимую точку за ее плечом, и она гадала, что же он видит. Она с трудом сглотнула, не зная, хочет ли знать ответ на этот вопрос. — Они бы убили меня задолго до этого — так что же, нужно было сдаться и позволить?

Он выглядел так, словно собирался расплакаться. Надя потянулась через стол и взяла его за руку. Рука была холодной и дрожала.

— Как я могу помочь тебе, Эш? — осторожно спросила она.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и сморгнул слезы, взял себя в руки. Мгновение он колебался, но, о чем бы он ни собирался просить, он уже решился. Надя знала Эша достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять это. Казалось, он подбирает слова.

— Твой дед все еще держит аптеку? — спросил он в конце концов.

Надя удивилась. Как давно это было?

— Дедушка умер прошлой зимой, — мягко ответила она. Эш в смятении застыл, то ли испугавшись, что сделал ей больно, то ли потому, что искренне расстроился из-за смерти старика, который когда-то отчитывал его и Шотера за их образ жизни. Возможно, по обеим причинам. — Бабушка взяла аптеку на себя, — продолжила Надя. — Ей помогает одна из моих кузин.

Бабушка Нади, боевая старушка, владела древним знанием о китайских травах и лекарствах. Она и слышать не пожелала бы о том, чтобы закрыть магазин после смерти мужа. Когда Надя была маленькой, бабушка проводила над магазином уроки, обучая китайских детишек почти утерянной науке о веществах, их свойствах и влиянии друг на друга. Надя тогда проводила недели с пестиком в руках, перемалывая листья и минералы, чтобы получить простые лекарства и добавки. Бабушка прекратила преподавать почти десять лет назад и все силы бросила на одного-двух многообещающих учеников, у которых хватало таланта, чтобы в будущем унаследовать ее звание сильнейшего травника Чайнатауна. Кузина Лиан, одна из этих учеников, стала ее ассистентом после смерти дедушки.

— Сочувствую твоей утрате, — тихо сказал Эш и нахмурился. Надя его понимала — в последнее время было слишком много смертей. — Но мне очень нужно увидеться с твоей бабушкой.

Надя не могла придумать ни одной причины, почему Эш могло понадобиться посетить своенравную старушку, с которой он никогда не был знаком.

— Зачем? Что тебе нужно? — В глубине сознания Нади проснулась тревога. Она сильно сомневалась, что Эшу нужен афродизиак или чай, продлевающий жизнь. Он никогда не баловался нелегальными или безрецептурными препаратами. Надя задалась вопросом, не попал ли он в беду еще более серьезную, чем обычно. — Ты во что-то впутался?

Он мрачно улыбнулся.

— Не больше, чем обычно. — Надя постаралась успокоиться. — Но, как я сказал, я сыт по горло этой жизнью. Я закончил с тем, что должен был сделать, — черт, я почти везде налажал, но по крайней мере я закончил. Ничего не осталось.

Тревога Нади переросла в полноценную панику.

— Не говори так! — заспорила она, желая потянуться через стол и влепить Эшу затрещину, но слишком испуганная, чтобы хотя бы его отругать. — А как же... Чарли рассказывал мне о мальчике. Японском мальчике. Он сказал, вы были близки... — Она не знала, как спросить правильно. Чарли сказал, что они были близки, возможно, не только платонически. Она надеялась, что Эш наконец встретил свою любовь.

Эш сжал губы в тонкую линию.

— Эйджи больше не имеет ко мне никакого отношения, — сказал он с надрывом. — Завтра он возвращается в Японию.

Внутри Нади все оборвалось. Она думала, что любовь станет для Эша спасением. Она беспомощно посмотрела на него. Сердце казалось тяжёлым от переполнявших его любви и боли. Надя хорошо знала это чувство и привыкла, что оно появляется всегда, когда дело касается Эша. Она много лет беспокоилась и расстраивалась, не в силах хоть немного повлиять ни на него, ни на Шотера, пока они совершали ошибку за ошибкой.

— У меня есть враги. Я устал жить, постоянно заглядывая за угол, устал спать с оружием в руках. Мне нужно начать все заново. У твоей бабушки может найтись то, что поможет мне это сделать — Он опустил лоб на ладонь и закрыл глаза. — Я даже не стал тратить время на его изучение, я пришел сразу, как только подумал о нем.

Надя поняла, о чем он говорит.

— Ты хочешь подделать свою смерть, — изумилась она. — Тебе нужен Цикл Лунноцвета. — Это была почти легендарная последовательность из трех препаратов, которая могла довести человека до смерти и снова вернуть к жизни.

Эш кивнул, наклонился и схватил Надю за руки, успокаивая. Она и не заметила, что они дрожат.

— Твоя бабушка — мой единственный шанс, — тихо сказал он.

Она покачала головой.

— Но... Но ничего же не выйдет. Это опасно. И так дорого. — Она сжала его пальцы. — Дедушка никогда не держал такое в магазине — здесь это незаконно. И стоит тысячи долларов за одну лишь унцию. — Надя никогда не слышала, чтобы кто-то на самом деле проходил через Цикл — если хоть немного ошибиться с дозировкой и временем, исход будет смертельным.

Эш запустил руку в пальто и пошарил во внутреннем кармане.

— Деньги не проблема, — сказал он, вытаскивая толстую пачку банкнот. Он положил их перед ней. Надя вытаращила глаза. Только сотенные купюры. На банковской ленте стояла полная сумма — десять тысяч долларов. — Есть еще, если этого недостаточно, — спокойно сказал Эш. — Пожалуйста, Надя. Мне это нужно.

Она в ужасе уставилась на него. Она никогда раньше не видела столько денег. И никогда больше не увидит, скорее всего. Они выглядели безумно и неприлично на щербатом столе, который принадлежал еще ее матери. Почти против своей воли Надя протянула руку и коснулась одной хрустящей бумажки. У нее засосало под ложечкой, и она снова начала дрожать.

— Господи, Эш, — нервно выдохнула она. — Где, черт возьми, ты их достал?

Эш распахнул свои зеленые глаза.

— Они мои, — сказал он. — Клянусь, Надя. Я... Я унаследовал их.

Боже, как она хотела ему верить. Насколько она знала, Эш никогда ей не лгал. Но оставалось слишком много всего, чего она знать не могла. Что они с Сином затевали в ту ночь в тоннеле под Чан Даем? Почему Ли охотились на него? Он никогда прежде не ввязывался в политику Чайнатауна.

Наде нужно было знать все. О деньгах. О Шотере. Все. Она ужасно боялась узнать, но, переборов свой страх, храбро посмотрела на Эша.

— Пора тебе рассказать, что случилось с моим братом, — сказала она, глядя ему в глаза.

Эш посмотрел на потолок. Посмотрел на темную гостиную за ее плечом. Провел рукой по волосам.

— Я задолжал тебе рассказ, — негромко признал он. — Но он не будет красивым.

Надя и не надеялась на красивую смерть, но, стоило Эшу начать говорить, как она поняла, что даже не представляла, насколько жестокой та может быть. Эш рассказывал о наркотике, который превратил ее брата в овощ, о корсиканской мафии и человеке, который сделал Эша своим любовником и наследником. Его голос начал срываться, и Надя держала его за руку, когда он описывал случившееся в подземелье Гольцине. Они оба плакали, когда он рассказывал, как схватил оставленный Артуром пистолет и выбрал тот единственный вариант действий, что ему предложили.

Он снова и снова извинялся, и все ковырял потрескавшуюся кожу на рукавах куртки, вытягивая пучки нитей из манжет. Надя видела, как слезы стекают по его щекам на стол, и не знала, что сказать. Она вытерла слезы и переплела свои мокрые пальцы с пальцами Эша, крепко сжимая. Ей очень нужен был кто-то, чтобы утешить ее, но так же сильно ей нужно было стать опорой для этого сломанного мальчика, который за свою короткую жизнь узнал и увидел слишком много.

Она слушала, как он объясняет эксперименты доктора Маннергейма и как он, Каин и Син встретились лицом к лицу с Гольцине и полковником Фоксом. Она уловила скрытые смыслы его рассказа и, когда он закончил, знала, откуда все эти морщинки на его лице и почему его улыбки стали усталыми и безжизненными. Солнце поднималось над горизонтом — улицу за окном заливало предрассветными сумерками.

Надя поднялась и вытащила из холодильника две банки пива. Одну она протянула Эшу. Они выпили вместе, наблюдая за восходом солнца.

Надя должна была сказать Чарли, что Эш был здесь. Слишком многое изменилось, и Чарли поймет это по ее лицу. Кроме того, она не смогла бы справиться с этим в одиночку. Чарли бы ее опорой, человеком, на которого она могла положиться. Он ясно дал понять, что поддержит ее во всем. Но сначала Эшу надо было спокойно уйти.

Пачка денег все еще лежала на столе. Надя взяла ее в руки. Тяжелая. От этих денег зависело многое. Свобода Эша. Надя завернула деньги в фольгу и спрятала в задней части морозильной камеры.

— Там безопасное место, — объяснила она опешившему Эшу.

— Цикл Лунноцвета скорее всего убьет тебя, — тихо сказала она, прихлебывая пива. — Даже бабушка никогда не готовила его раньше — никак нельзя проверить, правильная ли дозировка.

Эш кивнул.

— Я готов рискнуть.

Надя посмотрела на него украдкой.

— Это не ради Окумуры Эйджи, правда? Ты делаешь это для себя?

— Я же сказал, что он больше не имеет ко мне отношения. — Эш выглядел отчаянно грустным.

Надя услышала, как Чарли завозился наверху. Эш тоже это заметил, метнувшись взглядом к потолку.

— Встретимся в аптеке в девять, — сказала ему Надя и забрала почти пустую пивную банку из его рук. — Посмотрим, что я могу сделать.

Она поднялась на цыпочки и поцеловала его в щеку. Эш тихо охнул от прикосновения, и она задалась вопросом, как же долго в его жизни не было никаких проявлений нежности. Взяв Эша за руку, Надя провела его к задней двери.

— Будь осторожен, — шепнула она, борясь с желанием погладить его по голове.

Эш ласково улыбнулся в ответ.

— Спасибо, Надя, — шепнул он, мгновенно перемахнул через забор и исчез в лабиринтах Чайнатауна.

Она смотрела, как он уходит, и слезы снова текли по ее щекам. В какой-то мере Эш был виноват в том, что Шотер ввязался во все это, но она не могла его винить. Во многих отношениях он спас ее брата. Надя и ее семья были ему обязаны.

Она все еще смотрела на задний двор, когда Чарли нашел ее. Он обнял ее со спины.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, целуя ее за ухом.

Надя откинулась ему на грудь.

— Я просто проснулась, — объяснила она, — после очень плохого сна.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эш посвящает Алекса в план.

— Эй, Алекс! — позвал Эш, отодвинул грязно-синюю занавеску, закрывавшую дверной проем, и заглянул в спальню. Алекс все еще крепко спал на продавленной кровати. Он был не один.

— Алекс! — рявкул Эш командирским голосом и постучал по дверной раме костяшками пальцев.

Алекс подскочил, как от удара током. Темноволосая девушка, спавшая рядом с ним, тоже. Ее кудрявые волосы были недостаточно длинными, чтобы прикрыть обнаженную грудь. Эш смотрел из коридора, как девушка сонно хлопает глазами, и понимал, что это грубо и жалко, но не мог отвести взгляда. Он в общем-то давно не думал о девушках — было ли такое хоть раз за год? Но ее грудь, тонкая талия, следы от засосов на шее и животе — все это пробудило в Эше мысли о сексе, которых он успешно избегал месяцами.

Эш невольно вспомнил об Эйджи в расстегнутой пижаме, с волосами, растрепавшимися после сна. Он всегда лелеял этот образ в памяти, но сейчас запихнул его как можно дальше, не способный иметь с ним дело, когда все его тело жаждало секса.

— Уже иду, Босс! — Алекс резво вытащил голые ноги из-под одеяла и одним быстрым движением сунул их в мятые джинсы, валявшиеся на полу.

Девушка посмотрела на дверь и на мгновение испугалась, увидев Эша. Потянулась было за одеялом, но затем остановилась. Ее губы медленно растянулись в улыбке, она смело посмотрела Эшу в глаза и откинула волосы за плечи, полностью обнажив грудь с темными твердеющими сосками. Во рту Эша пересохло, но он не изменился в лице, сохраняя скучающее выражение, которое всегда бесило Дино.

Она прищурила свои темные глаза и сказала что-то, что Эш не мог слышать. Ее не очень красивое лицо сердито скривилось. Алекс ответил ей, пожав плечами, и отвернулся, натягивая джинсы на голую задницу.

Эш смущенно отвернулся. Он чувствовал себя извращенцем-вуайеристом, и от ее откровенно призывного взгляда ему было только хуже. Он знал, что парни обычные люди, они бы трепались о своих сексуальных подвигах все чертово время, если бы он позволил, — но происходящее сейчас было слишком личным, не для чужих глаз. Одно дело знать, что Алекс поимел кучу женщин, и совсем другое — возбудиться, почувствовав, как призрак чужой страсти обжигает кожу. Эш закрыл глаза.

— Привет, Эш, — Алекс внезапно выпрыгнул из двери на одной ноге, пытаясь натянуть кроссовку на другую. Он ухмыльнулся, и, встав прямо, провел рукой по своим непослушным волосам. — Извини за это. Не знал, что ты придешь сегодня.

Эш покачал головой.

— Это ты извини, — отозвался он, показывая на занавеску и обнаженную девушку за ней. — Я не знал, что твоя девушка будет здесь.

— Она не моя... — Алекс внезапно замолчал и покраснел. — Не обращай на нее внимания. Она, эм, скоро пойдет домой.

— Не твоя девушка? — переспросил Эш, чувствуя, как желание рассмеяться вытесняет смущение и возбуждение. Он уже видел на лице Алекса эту несуразную смесь гордости и стыда.

Алекс кивнул.

— Я называл ее Шелли, — тихо сказал он, — но сейчас мне кажется, что она может быть Келли.

Эш рассмеялся. Он даже не осознавал, как скучает по таким разговорам. Целая вечность прошла с тех пор, как они обсуждали с Алексом что-то кроме того, как выжить или вести бой.

Не договариваясь, они вышли на лестницу и поднялись на крышу. Эш был рад снова оказаться на воздухе.

— Я рад, что ты объявился, — говорил Алекс, выбираясь на покрытую рубероидом и гравием поверхность. — Мы с Конгом и Боунзом хотим сегодня сходить с тобой попрощаться с Эйджи.

— Сходите без меня, парни, — сказал Эш так небрежно, как только мог. — Я уже попрощался. — Порыв холодного ветра пробрал его до костей.

Алекс замер и уставился на него.

— Да ты издеваешься. Ты должен пойти. Эйджи будет тебя ждать.

В груди стало больно. Все правда — Эйджи будет ждать его до последней минуты перед отлетом. Эш не мог не злиться при мысли, как сильно тот огорчится. Еще хуже было знать, что все будет из-за него.

— Я сказал, что не приду, — прорычал Эш. — Эйджи уже знает, так что не доебывайся до меня.

Алекс отступил на три шага назад и поднял руки, давая понять, что не намерен продолжать спор. Эш почти жалел об этом. Ему могло бы стать лучше, если бы он немного размял кулаки — пусть даже и с хорошим другом вроде Алекса.

Эш вздохнул. Нужно держать себя в руках. Что за дерьмовый из него босс, если он пытается выместить злость на команде? Сделав глубокий вдох, он перевел взгляд за крыши, на мерцающую в лучах утреннего солнца гавань. Напомнил себе, что его битва закончилась; злиться больше было ни к чему.

— Алекс, мне нужно, чтобы ты кое с чем мне помог, — серьезно сказал Эш, возвращаясь к причине, по которой пришел. — Но сначала поклянись, что этот разговор останется между нами.

Алекс ухмыльнулся, очевидно, чувствуя облегчение, что Эш не сердится.

— Конечно, Босс. Всегда к твоим услугам.

Этого было мало. Алекс должен был понять, насколько серьезна ситуация.

— Я не шучу, — подчеркнул Эш. — Что ты сегодня услышишь, ты заберешь с собой в могилу.

Лицо Алекса изменилось, расслабленная усмешка превратилась в решительную гримасу.

— Само собой.

Эш уже знал, что может положиться на Алекса. Все утро он размышлял, кому может доверить свои тайны. Ему нужен был кто-то сильный и находчивый — кто-то, кто поддержит Надю, если груз на ее плечах станет слишком тяжел. Также, нужен был кто-то, кто сможет нести его тело.

Первым он вспомнил о Максе — и отверг его кандидатуру. Старик был надежным, заслуживал доверия и вообще обладал всеми качествами, которые Эш искал в напарнике. Но, к сожалению, Макс также был сентиментальным и склонным накручивать себя. Другим словами, Эш не мог быть уверен, что тот не расколется, как только услышит по телефону дрожащий голос Эйджи. Кроме того, не стоило забывать о Джессике и Майкле, — Эш уже достаточно втягивал семью Макса в свои проблемы.

Вторым вариантом был Каин, но Эш не мог даже представить, как попросить его о помощи. Почему-то это казалось слишком личным, планировать с кем-то свою смерть. Пусть и поддельную. Эш мог, тем не менее, доверить это Сину. Но обязанности Сина перед Чайнатауном были также обязанностями перед семьей Ли, и Эш не знал, какое влияние на Сина на самом деле имеет этот больной ублюдок Юэ-Лун.

Оставался Алекс. Когда Эш впервые подумал о нем, он вспомнил, почему изначально сделал того своим замом. Алекс был самым надежным. Самым верным. Он не был самым сообразительным в банде, но смелости ему было не занимать. И чутья. Не раз на первый взгляд необоснованные догадки Алекса спасали их задницы. Чем больше Эш думал об этом утром, тем более подходящим кандидатом тот казался.

— Я сваливаю. Навсегда. И мне нужна твоя помощь.

 

***

  
Двадцать минут спустя они сидели на скамейке в Гамильтонском рыбном парке и завтракали. Двое ранних пташек играли один на один перед школой, свалив рюкзаки и книжки кучей у дальнего края площадки. Оба носили дешевые синие оксфордские рубашки и брюки цвета хаки от школьной униформы, но один уже успел неприятно упасть и ссадить колено. Эш держал в ладонях пластиковый стаканчик с горячим кофе и смотрел, как они играют. Алекс крупными глотками пил Пепси из бутылки и жевал длинный сэндвич.

Эш объяснил свой план, и Алекс воспринял его, мягко говоря, без энтузиазма. Алекс был в замешательстве — вот как лучше всего можно было описать, как тот отреагировал. Эш знал, что у Алекса много вопросов, но тот пока не спросил ничего. Впрочем, тот никогда не задавал вопросов — просто выполнял приказы, а свое мнение оставлял при себе.

Скомкав бумажную обертку сэндвича в кулаке, Алекс почесал подбородок, как старикан.

— Полагаю, после всего этого ты просто полетишь в Токио, — медленно сказал он, видимо, решив, что на этот раз спросить стоило.

— Изумо, — не задумываясь, поправил Эш. С тех пор, как он встретил Эйджи, его реально бесило, что американцы думали, будто все японцы живут в Токио.

— Значит, ты сваливаешь, чтобы быть с Эйджи? — предположил Алекс. Он вытащил из кармана помятую пачку сигарет и протянул Эшу, но Эш отказался. Алекс только пожал плечами. Вытащил одну для себя, сложил руки ковшиком, чтобы загородить сигарету от ветра, и закурил.

Каждый раз, когда Эш слышал имя Эйджи, было больно. Слишком ко многому он пока еще не привык

— Нет, — ответил Эш, покачав головой. — Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но дело не в нем.

Алекс выглядел озадаченным.

— Но... разве он об этом не знает?

От ноток осуждения в его голосе Эшу стало стыдно. Он медленно отпил кофе и покачал головой, не в силах посмотреть Алексу в глаза.

— То есть ты просто позволишь ему думать, что умер? — Алекс говорил так, как будто это он был боссом; он никогда не позволял себе такого с Эшем прежде. — Как думаешь, что он сделает, когда узнает, а? Думаешь, он будет в порядке?

Эш повторил про себя, что так будет лучше. Только так можно гарантировать, что Эйджи оставит прошлое позади. Конечно, сначала будет больно — Эшу тоже будет больно. Боже, да ему уже было больно.

— Я, блядь, абсолютно уверен, что такие новости его убьют, — заявил Алекс, растирая недокуренную сигарету пяткой. Его голос звучал жестко, как будто он собирался что-то сделать.

Эш напрягся, готовый вскочить в любую минуту, если понадобится драться. Поставил кофе на землю и засунул кулаки в карманы тренча.

— А я, блядь, абсолютно уверен, что это не твоего ума дело, как я поступаю с Эйджи, — огрызнулся он. Он не ожидал, что именно Алекс припрет его к стенке. — Я уже решил. Я, блядь, никогда больше не собираюсь с ним видеться, и точка.

Алекс уставился на него с шокированным и возмущенным лицом. Он явно хотел высказаться еще; Эш взглядом внушал ему держать рот на замке. Эш не нуждался в этом. Алекс не сказал бы ему ничего нового, не обвинил бы его в чем-то сверх того, что он уже считал заслуживающим смерти.

— Тогда почему? — наконец спросил Алекс резким голосом. Он смотрел на детей, игравших в мяч, но его напряженное тело выдавало готовность к битве. — Если не из-за Эйджи, к чему вся морока?

— В смысле?

— Чем тебя не устраивает эта жизнь?! — Алекс повернулся и ударил кулаком по скамье. — Тебе никогда не были нужны деньги Гольцине или модные шмотки. Ты никогда не хотел ничего, кроме этого уличного дерьма. Нашего дерьма. — Он посмотрел на Эша, его лицо было красным от гнева. — Но стоило тебе встретить Эйджи, как тебя это перестало устраивать.

— Минутку, блядь, — перебил Эш.

Алекс вскочил на ноги.

— Подождешь! Я не закончил!

Эш сжал зубы, но не сдвинулся с места. Он не привык, чтобы с ним так разговаривали, но молчал.

— Я не говорю, что это Эйджи виноват, — продолжил Алекс. — Не то чтобы ему нужны были деньги или еще какое дерьмо. Зависать с нами здесь ему нравилось так же, как и в той проклятой квартире. Только тебе было мало. Ты один думаешь, что заслуживаешь большего, и я, блядь, не догоняю, почему. И теперь ты просто уходишь? Просто сбежишь от всего, что натворил, и будешь жить с деньгами Гольцине и со всей этой кровью на руках? — Алекс ходил из стороны в сторону, гнев и адреналин не давали ему стоять спокойно. — Если это не связано с Эйджи, зачем, блядь, все бросать?

Он пристально посмотрел на Эша, прищурившись от солнца, и продолжил:

— Я могу понять, если ты не хочешь больше быть боссом. Но я думал, что нас связывает большее. Что мы друзья, — его голос дрожал, и он выглядел смущенным, но его взгляд оставался уверенным.

Эш посмотрел в синие глаза Алекса, ошеломленный его честностью не меньше, чем его гневом. Друзья. Ему нравилось, как это звучит.

— Если бы речь была об Эйджи, я бы понял, — тихо добавил Алекс. Он все еще звучал разочарованно, но уже как будто не злился. — Между вами, парни, что-то происходило, что-то, понятное только вам. Я понимаю, как можно отказаться от всего, чтобы защитить это. Но бросить все без причины? Да никто этого не поймет.

Эш ждал, когда Алекс продолжит, но его молчание слишком затянулось для простой паузы.

— Закончил? — наконец спросил Эш.

Алекс плюхнулся на скамью рядом с ним и скрестил руки на груди.

— Да, — ответил он. — Я все сказал.

Алекс перестал бушевать и теперь занял оборонительную позицию. Даже если бы Эш хотел накричать на него, он бы не смог. Должно быть, Алексу было непросто вот так выступить против него, и было ясно, что он думал об этом уже некоторое время, а не просто взорвался ни с того ни с сего. Эш мог только гадать, как долго это назревало.

— Я не собираюсь объяснять, почему я так делаю, — тихо сказал Эш и с облегчением увидел, что его слова не вызвали очередную вспышку гнева. — Но я бы никогда не ушел, если бы не знал, что все будут в безопасности в твоих руках. И я знаю, что ты презираешь все, что связано с Гольцине, но все равно хочу, чтобы ты забрал квартиру. — Он вытащил из кармана сложенный листок. — Макс Лобо может помочь с продажей. Раздели деньги между парнями или оставь себе и иди в колледж, — делай, что хочешь.

Алекс на автомате забрал бумагу и, не взглянув на нее, затолкал в карман. Он больше не собирался психовать и смотрел на Эша внимательным, почти мягким взглядом.

— Я просто хочу быть достаточно хорошим для него, — добавил Эш, глядя на зелень деревьев за баскетбольными площадками. — Хочу жить так, чтобы он мной гордился.

Алексу не нужно было спрашивать, о ком Эш говорил.

— И какая разница, если ты «блядь, никогда больше не собираешься с ним видеться»? — дружелюбно, почти шутливо, спросил он.

Эш улыбнулся.

— Не знаю, — задумчиво ответил он. — Но почему-то разница есть.

Он посмотрел на часы. Прошло много времени, пока они выясняли тут отношения. У них оставалось меньше десяти минут, чтобы добраться до магазина, где Надя с бабушкой будут их ждать.

— Пора идти, — Эш поднялся на ноги и выбросил стаканчик в мусорный бак. — У нас встреча в Чайнатауне.

— Горячая штучка? — спросил Алекс с ухмылкой.

— Чертовски горячая, но только подумай об этом, и я тебе ноги переломаю.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эш получает письмо от Эйджи и некстати сталкивается с Лао.

Эш пытался читать, но не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме тиканья часов. На самом деле часы принадлежали не ему, а Дино, — первая вещь, которую он украл у старика. Эшу нравился их платиновый циферблат и ремешок из итальянской кожи, а недавно часы стали своего рода напоминанием о событиях, забыть которые ему не хватило бы и целой жизни.

Сегодня часы напоминали о времени, оставшемся до момента, когда Эйджи покинет его навсегда, и Эш поймал себя на непреодолимом желании записать каждую минуту до расставания, словно близился конец света, а не конец одной из глав в его жизни. Похожее чувство он испытывал, когда задерживал дыхание под водой — у него не было иного выбора, кроме как сделать это, но боль в груди росла с каждой секундой. Поначалу он думал, что будет легче не знать время, но проверив его шесть раз за пять минут, наконец положил часы на стол перед собой.

Эш не мог вспомнить, каким Нью-Йорк был до приезда Эйджи, и поэтому не знал, чего ждать, когда тот уедет. Не знал, станет час отлета спасением или концом.

Кроме часов, еще один объект привлекал его внимание. Маленький флакон с золотистой жидкостью. Эш не раз вытаскивал его из кармана, чтобы изучить на свету. Жидкость напоминала оливковое масло. Она стоила почти половину тех денег, что он отдал Наде.

Старушка-аптекарь взвесила его, приказав раздеться догола для точности измерения, и причитала из-за бублика, который он съел на завтрак. Затем она измерила его руки, ноги и голову, тыкая всюду холодными пальцами и прикрикивая по-китайски на усталую девушку примерно одного с Надей возраста, которая записывала все, что говорила старушка, в блокнот.

— Дозировка должна идеально соотноситься с массой тела, или ты умрешь, — сказала старушка Эшу. Это оправдало в его глазах необходимость светить перед ней и ее ассистенткой голой задницей.

Затем старушка с ассистенткой заперлись в задней комнате, а Эш и Алекс принялись ждать. Надя занималась магазином, и они вышли наружу покурить. Спустя почти два часа она вышла к ним.

— Я не смогу получить остальные дозы раньше, чем через неделю, — сказала она извиняющимся тоном и вложила крошечную бутылочку в его ладонь. — Может, дольше. Мы написали кузену бабушки в Китай, чтобы узнать, сможет ли он отыскать для нас остальные части. Еще мы отправили телеграмму моей тетке в Сан-Франциско; ее магазин намного больше, и возможно, что-то найдется там.

Надя кратко описала им, как действует Лунноцвет. Первая доза, «Рассвет», по сути погружала человека в стадию покоя — подобно зимней спячке лягушек или черепах. Она замедляла сердцебиение практически до нуля и охлаждала тело, сохраняя активными только самые основные процессы в мозге. В течение этого времени Эш будет выглядеть мертвым, если только не смотреть на него слишком близко.

Вторую дозу требовалось ввести в течение двадцати четырех часов после первой. Без нее процессы в организме Эша просто прекратятся, и он умрет. Доза называлась «Сумерки» и медленно пробуждала тело в течение четырех-пяти дней.

— Ты будешь очень уязвим на втором этапе, — сказала Надя. — Поэтому нужно, чтобы кто-то — Алекс или я — постоянно был рядом.

В состав «Сумерек» входили запрещенные в США ингредиенты, но, как ни странно, эта доза не была смертельно ядовитой, в отличие от двух других.

Третья доза для Нади и ее бабушки оставалась загадкой.

— О ней мало писали. Мы смогли найти лишь упоминание, что «Восход Луны» возвращает жертве свободу воли. Что бы это ни значило.

Алекс выглядел обеспокоенным.

— Жертве? — с тревогой переспросил он. — Почему именно это слово?

Надя покачала головой.

— Это перевод, — объяснила она, явно не менее озадаченная. — Похоже, никто не толком ничего не знает, — предупредила она. — В разных книгах пишут по-разному, и, похоже, почти все авторы описывают чужой опыт. — Она долго смотрела на Эша смягчившимся от тревоги взглядом и затем добавила серьезно: — Велика вероятность, что первая доза тебя убьет.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь сделать это, Босс? — спросил Алекс, уставившись на Эша широко открытыми глазами.

Эш решительно сжал зубы. Насколько ему было известно, это единственный путь. Он кивнул.

Надя вздохнула.

— По крайней мере позволь мне подержать флакон у себя, пока мы не найдем остальные части, — спросила она.

Эш сунул флакон в карман.

— Лучше он побудет у меня.

В библиотеке он коснулся холодного стекла. Честно говоря, ему было страшно до чертиков. Он даже не знал, что за хрень там внутри. Из книги, лежавшей перед ним, он вычитал, что у мяса рыбы-фугу похожие свойства, но название «Цикл Лунноцвета» или его китайский эквивалент так нигде и не всплыло.

Эш снял очки и потер глаза. Часы показывали 12:17. Оставался час и сорок три минуты.

 

***

Через сорок две минуты и тридцать шесть секунд Эш все еще не мог сосредоточиться. Он нашел книгу по китайской медицине, но не мог заставить себя продраться через описания болевых точек и основы иглоукалывания. Цикла Лунноцвета не было в каталоге, но Эш думал, что сможет найти что-нибудь полезное, если только сможет сфокусироваться. Строчки продолжали сливаться в серые полосы, мысли возвращались к Эйджи, и Эш гадал, достаточно ли тот поправился, чтобы лететь, и не ошиблись ли врачи.

Вдобавок ко всем трудностям, Эш чувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Словно холодный ветерок пробежал по загривку. Эш поднял глаза и снял очки.

Он сразу заметил Сина. Тот выглядел еще мельче, чем обычно, стоя на цыпочках в огромных дверях читального зала. Его темные глаза пробежали по склонившимся над книгами головам посетителей, а потом нашли Эша. Син решительно сжал челюсти и бросился, петляя, пробираться между длинными столами.

Эш закрыл книгу и положил ладонь на обложку. Син был сообразительным пацаном — один взгляд, и начнет задавать опасные вопросы.

Чем ближе Син подходил к Эшу, тем яростнее на него смотрел.

— Эш! — позвал он, когда подошел достаточно близко.

— Тсс! — прошипел Эш, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Ты не в курсе, что мы в чертовой библиотеке? — Он говорил едва слышно, но несколько людей, сидевших рядом, обернулись, вероятно, удивленные тем, что скрывалось под его вежливой маской, пока он молчал.

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — Син пытался шептать, но безуспешно. — Эйджи сказал, что ты не пришел его увидеть, и...

Эш поднял руку, призывая Сина молчать.

— Не здесь, — отрезал он. Он не хотел говорить об этом, и меньше всего — с Син Су-Лином, но подозревал, что мальчишка не заткнется, пока не добьется своего, и точно не собирался привлекать всеобщее внимание.

Син проглотил возмущение, немного побледнел и молча пошел за ним к дверям. Эш миновал высокие арки, цокнул ботинками по мраморному полу. Чтобы успеть за его широкими шагами, Сину приходилось сделать два маленьких, но плевать Эш на это хотел. Кто вообще такой Син? Он не имел никакого отношения к Эшу и Эйджи.

Когда они оказались между мраморными львами под хмурым белым небом, Эш внезапно развернулся. Ему более чем понравилось, как Син испуганно отшатнулся.

— Я весь внимание, — сказал Эш жестче, чем собирался. — Говори.

Син сунул ему в руки белый конверт. «Дорогой Эш», — разобрал Эш незнакомый почерк. Сердце екнуло. Эйджи. Он уставился на надпись, пытаясь понять, не дрожит ли почерк. Снова задался вопросом, безопасно ли для Эйджи лететь.

— Почему ты не пришел к нему, Эш? — снова громко спрашивал Син. — Он возвращается в Японию! Он улетает сегодня!

Эш закрыл глаза и застыл. Эйджи написал ему письмо. На этих страницах — он сжал толстый конверт — были мысли Эйджи. Для него.

— Я знаю, — сказал он Сину, чувствуя себя ничтожеством и стыдясь сам себя. Он тоже мог бы написать Эйджи, если бы только об этом подумал.

Син вытаращился на него.

— Ты знал? — спросил он мягким, изумленным голосом.

Эш не ответил. Почему, черт возьми, до людей так туго доходит?

— Тогда почему? — выпалил Син, сжимая кулаки. — Вы же были близки! Он твой друг! — Голос Сина дрожал от гнева, и Эш подумал, с каких, блядь, пор того это так сильно волнует.

— Вот поэтому! — закричал Эш, чтобы заткнуть Сина. Он не желал слушать, как Син говорит, кем для него был Эйджи. Никого не желал слушать. — Я хочу, чтобы он вернулся в свой мир, — объяснил Эш сквозь стиснутые зубы. Его руки дрожали; он сжал кулаки и понял, что дрожат не только руки — он весь дрожит. — В моем мире сплошное оружие и смерть, и я не хочу, чтобы он снова ввязывался в это дерьмо! — Он вспомнил, каким хрупким и бесцветным казался Эйджи на полу того притона, как горячая кровь разливалась вокруг его плеч темной лужей. Желудок Эша сжался в приступе тошноты. Никогда больше, пообещал он себе.

Син уставился на него, по-видимому, растеряв все яростные слова. Эш отвернулся.

— Ладно, — тихо сказал Син. — Но он сегодня улетает. Разве ты ничего не хочешь ему сказать?

Эш не смотрел на него. Не мог. Он узнал отчаяние в голосе Сина. Глухое эхо его собственных чувств. Так вот что это было. Все это время, ему никогда не приходило в голову, что кто-то еще может заботиться об Эйджи.

— Эш! — рявкнул Син. Он никогда не говорил с Эшем таким тоном. — Тебе нечего сказать Эйджи? — Это был вызов.

Эшу нечего было сказать. Ни Эйджи, ни Сину, ни кому-либо еще. Он закрыл глаза, глубоко дыша, чтобы не заплакать. Держаться ему помогала лишь гладкая поверхность конверта в руке. Казалось, он разваливается на куски. Если Син надавит сильнее, он рассыпется окончательно.

Син дышал тяжело, как после бега. Или после драки.

— Черт! — воскликнул он, как маленький ребенок. — Ты упрямый козел! С меня хватит!

Эш не обернулся, даже когда услышал скрип кроссовок на мраморной лестнице. Он уставился на сине-белую бумагу. Он боялся того, что там могло быть. Мыслей Эйджи. Его чувств. Будь там прощание или просьба — Эш не был уверен, что справится с ними. Его собственные эмоции бурлили внутри, — если добавить к ним эмоций Эйджи, они могут перелиться через край. Эш рухнул на ближайшую скамейку и воззвал ко всей своей храбрости.

Его пальцы дрожали, когда он открывал конверт. Из конверта выскользнул толстый темно-синий лист. Эш посмотрел на него, с трудом понимая, что видит. Это был билет на самолет до Японии.

В одну сторону.

Эш уставился на него. Он понимал, что хочет сказать Эйджи. Он вспомнил, что просил у Эйджи миллион ночей назад, и представил, как теперь тот просит у него со своим мягким акцентом: _«Останься со мной»_.

Эш задвинул билет обратно в конверт и неуверенно вытащил из него пачку тонких бумажных страниц. Почерк Эйджи был ясным и твердым. Он практически не делал ошибок. Эш читал медленно, впитывая оттенки каждого слова. Прослеживал пути, по которым чернила вытекали из ручки, оставляя мягкие следы на обратной стороне бумаги. Перечитывал одни и те же фразы снова и снова. «Я всегда хотел защитить тебя. Ты можешь изменить свою судьбу. Моя душа всегда с тобой».

Значение этих слов внезапно оглушило Эша. Как мог он отпустить Эйджи? Как мог он прожить оставшуюся жизнь, притворяясь, что никогда не испытывал всех этих чувств? Зная, что Эйджи чувствует так же и нуждается в том же?

Это было невозможно.

Эш вскочил на ноги. У него оставалось меньше получаса, чтобы добраться до аэропорта. Нужно поймать такси, и все равно он может не успеть. Но даже если он пропустит самолет Эйджи, это не значит, что он не может полететь следом. Эш бежал по тяжелым мраморным ступеням, уже думая о том, что ему скажет.

Он едва обратил внимания на человека, переходившего улицу. Эш заметил такси и уже спешил к обочине, уже поднимал руку, чтобы остановить его. Человек был никем — просто случайным прохожим, не имевшим значения.

Он едва заметил столкновение и знакомый запах одеколона, популярного среди парней из банды Сина. Живот горел. Он помнил это чувство, помнил, как нож Артура врезался в плоть и разрезал ее.

_Эйджи!_

Эш схватил Лао за плечо — потому что это должен был быть Лао, конечно, кто же еще, — собираясь с силами, пока нож глубже вонзался в живот. Боль. Сильная боль. Эш тут же задохнулся от боли.

— Почему? — шокированно выпалил Лао. — Почему ты меня не заметил? — Он звучал сердито, и Эш подумал, что, возможно, Лао не рассчитывал, что ранит его. — Ты никогда не терял бдительности. Что, черт возьми, с тобой случилось?

Револьвер. Превозмогая боль, Эш потянулся за спину, нащупывая спрятанное за поясом джинсов оружие. Он наставил дуло на Лао и нажал курок, не дав тому ни шанса среагировать.

Лао отпрянул, потянул за собой нож. Из раны хлынула кровь, и Эш зажал ее дрожащей рукой. Брат Сина выглядел ужасно, словно не спал как минимум неделю. На его рубашке расцветал кровавый цветок, превращая белый хлопок в темно-алый.

— Ты промахнулся мимо жизненно важных органов, кретин, — выплюнул Эш сквозь сжатые зубы. Однако Лао задел крупный кровеносный сосуд. Так что Эш умрет не быстро, а сначала пострадает от мучительного кровотечения. Будущее с Эйджи не наступит. Лао украл самое драгоценное, что у Эша было.

Лао прислонился к стене библиотеке.

— Ты тоже, козел, — выдохнул он. — Так даже лучше. Никто из нас не выживет.

Лао закрыл глаза и судорожно вздохнул. Когда он взглянул на Эша снова, его лицо выглядело спокойнее.

— Прости, — сказал он слабеющим голосом. — Но я просто... не могу позволить тебе... убить Сина.

Эш не чувствовал револьвера в руках. Син? Разве он не уладил дела с Сином? Он был в замешательстве. Кружилась голова. Он смотрел, как Лао бессознательно оседает на землю.

Звук крови, капающей на бумагу, заставил Эша посмотреть вниз. Письмо Эйджи. Разметалось по земле, собирая капли крови из раны Эша.

Письмо было единственным доказательством, что в жизни Эша был человек, который его любил.

Эш упал на колени, отчаянно пытаясь спасти слова Эйджи. Мысли Эйджи. Он схватил страницы окровавленными пальцами. Поднялся ветер, подхватил конверт и билет и унес прочь. Эш потянулся было за ними, но они были вне досягаемости. Он никак не мог отдышаться. Он посмотрел на страницы, зажатые в кулаке. Три. Он сохранил их все. А билет все равно теперь бесполезен.

Где револьвер? В кармане пальто. Эш поднялся на ноги. Нужно было в больницу, но уже слишком поздно. Скорая не успеет вовремя. Тогда в библиотеку. Он с трудом поднялся по ступенькам и прислонился в одному из львов, чтобы перевести дыхание.

Он заставлял себя думать, очистить разум и сосредоточиться. Мог он что-то сделать? Мог как-то выжить в этой ситуации?

Флакон.

Эш вытащил его из кармана, проклиная секунды, потраченные впустую на то, чтобы согнуть руку под правильным углом. Стекло было скользким, и он чуть не уронил флакон. Эш сжал его крепко в мокрых пальцах и пошел в библиотеку.

Внутри Эш заставил себя выпрямиться и идти ровно, чтобы не привлечь внимание. Боль была невыносимой — в глазах потемнело дважды, прежде чем он добрался до своего любимого места в своем любимом читальном зале.

Дрожащими руками он отвинтил крышечку и взглянул на содержимое флакона. Рассвет. Для лунноцвета рассвет означал смерть. А Эш точно умрет, если не выпьет его, так что риск больше не казался таким уж большим. Вероятность, что Надя найдет его вовремя, что она сможет достать вторую дозу, была ничтожно малой. Но шанс есть шанс.

Эш колебался всего мгновение, прежде чем сделать глоток. Оно выглядело ужасно. Он по-идиотски надеялся, что хотя бы вкус будет неплохой.

Эш решил выпить все одним глотком, как шот виски. Горло обожгло, но вкус был слегка травянистым. Флакон выскользнул из пальцев и закатился под стол.

Эш не знал, сколько времени это займет, и разложил страницы письма по порядку перед собой. Он запятнал безупречные строчки кровью и потом. Перед глазами плыло, но он продолжал читать. «Эш, ты не один, ― сказал Эйджи. ― Я с тобой. Моя душа всегда с тобой».

Он не понимал, что плачет, пока слезы не закапали на слова Эйджи, сливаясь с кровью в водянистые розовые пятна. Душа Эйджи была прекраснее всех на свете. Эш почти чувствовал ее присутствие. Ему совсем не было одиноко.

В небе заревел самолет. Эш посмотрел в окно. Вряд ли это самолет Эйджи. Еще слишком рано. Он дочитывал письмо, не обращая внимания на то, как буквы расплывались перед глазами. «Эш, ты мой лучший друг».

Когда тьма сгустилась вокруг него, Эш не знал, умирает он или просто теряет сознание. Он не знал, сработал препарат, что дала ему Надя, или просто успел убить его раньше раны от ножа Лао. В любом случае, он был рад темноте. Чем чернее мир вокруг, тем меньше боли внутри.

И Эйджи всегда с ним.

Эш улыбался.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Син узнает, что случилось между Эшем и Лао.

Син не мог пошевелиться. Даже едкий больничный запах и работавший на полную кондиционер не могли вывести его из почти бесчувственного состояния, в которое он погрузился, присев на жесткий стул в приемной. Сказать, что после встречи с Эйджи в аэропорту его день покатился под откос, означало не сказать ничего.

Лао был мертв.

Слова повторялись в голове Сина снова и снова, но он никак не мог заставить себя почувствовать то, что должен чувствовать человек, потерявший старшего брата. Он не чувствовал ничего. Больше двух часов назад полиция позвонила их матери, и та так переволновалась, что ей понадобилось успокоительное. Теперь Син ждал, пока она отдохнет, готовый забрать ее из больницы, как только медсестра скажет, что все в порядке.

В хозяйственной сумке около стула все еще лежали вещи Лао. Их было не так много — бумажник, ботинки. Футболка, закостеневшая от коричнево-красной крови. Не похоже было, что у этих вещей вообще есть хозяин, и уж точно им не мог быть Лао.

Син не знал, что с ним не так, почему он вообще ничего не чувствует.

Помощник следователя сказал, что рана была огнестрельная. У матери подогнулись ноги, и, перейдя на безумный китайский, она заявила, что судьба Лао решилась еще когда он связался с Шотером Воном и его бандой дрянных ублюдков. Прежде чем медсестры увели ее, она наградила Сина тяжелым взглядом, дав понять, что в смерти своего первого сына винит и его тоже. Ей вполне хватило на это сил.

Но она не знала Лао так хорошо, как Син, и не понимала, что без приказов сверху тот был настоящей пороховой бочкой. Конечно, с ней Лао был ласков и мил — с Сином, как правило, тоже, — но он никогда не стремился добиться чего-то самостоятельно. Он искал легких путей. Без защиты и влияния Шотера Лао давно бы уже попал за решетку или куда похуже.

Син даже не начинал думать, кто мог убить Лао. Он не был настолько наивен, чтобы поверить, будто это была случайная стычка. Нож Лао, покрытый чужой кровью, нашли рядом с ним. Син понятия не имел, сколько брат нажил врагов. Возможно, драку начал Лао, а может, и нет. Син собирался это выяснить.

Он опустил голову на руки. Невозможно. Как Лао мог умереть? Син почти убедил его изменить жизнь к лучшему, закончить школу и найти настоящую работу. Маленькая война Эша Линкса с Гольцине этому помешала. Затем инцидент с Джоном Ли и Шао Таем. А потом Син вышвырнул Лао из банды. Но он хотел вернуть их прежние отношения.

Син собирался найти Лао завтра и поговорить с ним наедине, чтобы никто не смог повлиять на решения брата. Но что значили теперь его планы?

— МакГиннис! — по коридору прошел коп в форме. Он звал детектива, который говорил с матерью Сина. Решив, что это шанс больше узнать о смерти Лао, Син прислушался к разговору.

— Мы думаем, что нашли стрелявшего, — тихо сказал коп МакГиннису. — Тело обнаружили в библиотеке, удостоверения личности нет.

— Неопознанное тело? — нахмурился детектив.

Коп пожал плечами.

— Они прямо сейчас его пробивают, — объяснил он. — Но я не знаю, совпадут ли отпечатки. Парень выглядит как чей-то богатенький сынок — вряд ли такие вообще есть в системе.

Голоса начали удаляться, и Сину пришлось поднапрячься, чтобы услышать остальное.

— Ножевое ранение, истек кровью. С собой был револьвер. Капитан думает, что это неудавшееся ограбление. Йен-Тай и не представлял, что у парня в кармане.

Богатый парень в библиотеке? Сердце Сина застучало как ненормальное. Был у него на примете один такой парень. Лао точил на этого парня зуб, и Син точно знал, что вчера днем тот зависал в библиотеке. К горлу подступила паника. Как, блядь, Лао вообще смог подобраться к Эшу Линксу так близко?

Сину нужно было знать. Если Эш действительно умер, он должен увидеть это своими глазами. Это же нереально. Син, хоть умом и понимал, что так не бывает, всегда считал Эша неуязвимым. И как же Эйджи? Син моментально представил лицо друга и тут же погнал его образ из головы. Он пока совсем не мог думать об Эйджи.

Оставив вещи брата рядом со стулом, Син пошел за копами по коридору. Пока они ждали лифт, он проскользнул через дверь на лестничную площадку. Как только двери закрылись, Син бросился вниз, перескакивая через две, а иногда и через три ступеньки за шаг. Не раз ему приходилось хвататься за перила, чтобы не упасть и не расшибить голову о бетонные ступени.

Перед тем, как открыть дверь на цокольный этаж, Син глубоко вдохнул. Он сегодня уже здесь бывал и точно знал, куда нужно идти. Также Син понимал, что нужно торопиться, если он хочет успеть раньше копов. Но все же он колебался. Ему было страшно. Он не хотел знать, что Эш мертв. И тем более он не хотел знать, что тот мертв из-за Лао.

Двойные двери, ведущие в морг, открылись как раз тогда, когда Син выглянул из-за лестницы. Следователь и его ассистент шли к выходу и обсуждали грядущий сезон «Янкиз». Учитывая, что больше никто не работал в морге этим вечером, похоже, на горизонте было чисто.

Син стрелой рванул через двери, не успели те перестать качаться, и затормозил только в большой комнате, обитой серой плиткой. Здесь хранили тела. У стен стояли холодильные камеры. Син на мгновение задумался, в какой мог лежать Лао, но, заметив впереди единственный занятый стол, тут же выкинул эту мысль из головы и направился к нему.

В комнате пахло формальдегидом и другими характерными больничными запахами, но Син заметил другой незнакомый аромат, который их перебивал. Под ложечкой засосало — дважды за день оказаться здесь было для него слишком.

Под яркими флуоресцентными лампами тело на столе выглядело непривычно, но все еще невыносимо знакомо. Лицо было бледным, а растрепанные светлые волосы казались белыми, словно покрытыми инеем. На закрытых глазах Син впервые разглядел длинные тёмные ресницы. Это был Эш. Без сомнений. Син уставился на его губы, застывшие в улыбке, — кто, черт возьми, будет улыбаться, истекая кровью?

Син невольно протянул руку и провел пальцем по блестящему шраму на бицепсе Эша. Алекс рассказывал, что тот получил этот шрам, расчесав зудящий солнечный ожог. Наверное, это был единственный шрам, который Эш получил не в драке. Его кожа была прохладной — не холодной, как Син ожидал, но определенно не теплой, не живой.

Вздрогнув, Син засунул кулаки в карманы и сжал ткань внутри, чтобы руки не дрожали. Все казалось таким ненастоящим, несмотря на доказательство, лежащее перед ним. Син закрыл глаза и попятился.

За дверью раздались голоса. Юркнув в темный угол, Син приник к полу и подвинул перед собой высокий мусорный бак. Так себе укрытие, но если они не станут осматриваться, все будет в порядке.

В комнату зашли двое знакомых ему полицейских, а с ними — следователь и еще один парень. Он был в костюме, но на поясе у него Син заметил значок — еще один коп. Он стоял совсем рядом, и Син смог прочитать имя: детектив Луис Уилсон.

— Отпечатки подтвердили, что это Эш Линкс, — сказал Уилсон.

Коп в форме выглядел озадаченно.

— Но Эш Линкс умер в прошлом году, — возразил он, покачав головой. — Помнишь, да? Об этом говорили во всех новостях.

МакГиннис не особенно удивился.

— Мы некоторое время подозревали, что новости фальшивые, — сказал он и кивнул на копа, который занимался отпечатками. Затем осмотрел тело.

— Эш Линкс, значит? Довольно экстремальный способ вскрыть ложь, не думаешь, сынок?

Все сдавленно захихикали над его словами. Син подавил гнев, вспыхнувший из-за их свинского поведения.

— Давай поглядим, сможет ли кто опознать тело, — продолжил МакГиннис. Дикинсон здесь? Если я не ошибаюсь, ему случалось довольно близко работать с этим парнем.

Коп в форме ушел искать Чарли, и двое детективов начали тихо переговариваться между собой. Уилсон вытащил небольшой блокнот для заметок. Следователь сосредоточился на теле Эша. Син мысленно молился, чтобы тот не начал вскрытие до того, как он выберется отсюда.

— Так у нас уже есть время смерти? — внезапно спросил МакГиннис.

Следователь покачал головой.

— Это самая странная часть. Его тело не остывает с обычной скоростью. Кровь перестала течь несколько часов назад, но нет никаких признаков трупного окоченения, и цвет кожи не меняется. Только губы посинели.

— Значит, вы даже не можете предположить?

— Выглядит так, словно он умер двадцать минут назад, — недоуменно сказал следователь.

МакГиннис нахмурил густые брови.

— Когда нашли тело?

— Около шести, — ответил Уилсон, переворачивая страницу в блокноте. — Сотрудники библиотеки думали, что он спит, пока не начали его будить в конце рабочего дня.

Син мимоходом подумал, как можно было не заметить лужу крови, которая должна была натечь, пока Эш медленно умирал. Наверное, они были _очень_ заняты.

Уилсон продолжил.

— Одна девушка сказала, что впервые заметила его около одиннадцати, он вернул книгу и направился прямо в секцию техники. Технологии, компьютеры, медицина, все такое — я проверил. Другая девушка сказала, что видела, как он разговаривал снаружи с мальчишкой-китайцем. Это было около часа дня. Никто не замечал, как он «спит», до половины третьего — трех часов дня.

— Почему они сразу не попробовали его разбудить? — резко спросил МакГиннис.

Уилсон пожал плечами.

— Девушка сказала, что он выглядел умиротворенным, словно видел хороший сон. Она не хотела его беспокоить. Я думаю, красавчикам вроде него просто многое сходит с рук, в отличие от обычных людей.

МакГиннис все еще не был удовлетворен.

— Во сколько умер Йен-Тай? — спросил он следователя.

Ноги Сина начинали затекать и болеть. Все, конечно, звучало очень занимательно, но он надеялся, что они поторопятся. Он все еще не мог представить полную картину и до сих пор не знал, как, черт возьми, Лао смог приблизиться к Эшу.

Следователь просмотрел свои данные.

— Получается, что Лао Йен-Тай умер примерно в два сорок пять после полудня. Огнестрельное ранение, затем кровоизлияние, повлекшее за собой остановку сердца, — прочитал он.

— Нельзя ли прикинуть время смерти Линкса на основе этого? — спросил Уилсон.

Следователь пожал плечами.

— Если его порезал именно Лао Йен-Тай, то можно, не думаю, что он протянул намного дольше.

Уилсон что-то записал в блокнот.

— Так какой официальный вердикт? — спросил он, не поднимая глаз.

Следователь выглядел усталым.

— Примерно три часа после полудня, — предположил он.

Син взглянул на часы. Почти восемь тридцать. Эш был мертв больше пяти часов, и никто об этом не знал. У Сина закрутило в животе. Только он может рассказать об этом Алексу. И как насчет Эйджи? Ему Син тоже должен рассказать все сам? Он же даже не знает, как найти Эйджи в Японии.

В этот момент двойные двери распахнулись, и внутрь ворвался Чарли Дикинсон. Всего на шаг от него отставал Макс Лобо. Син осторожно подвинулся, пытаясь стать еще меньше в своем углу. У Макса были зоркие глаза, и он знал имя Сина.

— Что, черт возьми, с ним случилось? — немедленно спросил Макс, отталкивая следователя, чтобы подойти к столу. Он посмотрел на лицо Эша, всем своим видом выражая недоверие.

— Господи Боже, Эш, — пробормотал он. — Сегодня это и правда ты.

Чарли с тревогой огляделся и наклонился к МакГиннису, что-то тихо говоря. Уилсон кратко рассказал Максу, что им было известно, используя деликатные формулировки, к которым обычно прибегали при общении с семьей погибшего. Макс задавал вопросы с внимательностью журналиста, но даже издалека Син видел, что его руки дрожат.

Вернулся коп в форме и принес два картонных лотка с кофе. Раздал кофе всем — даже потрепанному следователю — и отозвал Макса в сторону.

— Он читал это, когда умирал, — сочувственно сказал коп и протянул Максу несколько сложенных страниц.

Сердце Сина подпрыгнуло. Письмо Эйджи. Внезапно он понял, как Лао смог подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы ранить Эша.

Макс взглянул на страницы, быстро ознакомился с их содержимым и покачал головой. Его журналистская маска слетела, ее заменило выражение глубочайшей печали. Он дважды промахнулся, прежде чем смог засунуть страницы в задний карман.

— Эй, парни, — тихо сказал коп своим коллегам. Он жестом показал на дверь и многозначительно посмотрел на Макса. Сина потрясло, что член Полицейского управления может быть настолько деликатным. Возможно, он всегда был хорошим парнем, а может, просто был другом Макса.

Все вышли из комнаты, остались только Чарли и Макс.

— Надю это убьет, — слабым голосом сказал Чарли и встал рядом с Максом над неподвижным телом Эша. — Она очень его любила.

Макс кивнул.

— Я должен позвонить Джессике, — хрипло сказал он, но не сдвинулся с места.

Долгое время они молча стояли, потерявшись в своих мыслях. Син гадал, о чем они думают. Он полагал, что у них были совершенно разные представления об Эше, и также был уверен, что ни один из них никогда не сможет понять, что Эш значил для него.

— Могу я... — Макс наконец заговорил. — Могу я остаться на минуту? Один?

Чарли пристыженно посмотрел на него, с пониманием кивнул и сделал шаг назад.

— Конечно. Прости. Не спеши.

Он положил руку на плечо Макса и сжал его, а затем быстро покинул комнату.

Еще до того, как дверь захлопнулась, Макс закрыл рукой глаза и скривился от горя.

Син с болью отвел взгляд. Он думал о последних месяцах с Эшем и его бандой. Он не понимал, как это могло закончиться. Было весело. Страшно весело, конечно, но весело все равно. И теперь все закончилось. Как раньше, уже не будет, и во многом это его вина. Он не мог придумать другой причины, по которой Лао стал бы нападать на Эша.

Син гадал, знает ли кто, как связаться с Бланкой. Пусть тот с Эшем и притворялись безразличными, Син знал, что их многое связывает. Бланка больше, чем кто-либо, имел право знать. Ну, кроме Эйджи.

При мысли об Эйджи у Сина болело сердце. Он не знал, что было в этом письме, но мог догадаться. У Эйджи душа была нараспашку, и одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять, что душа эта принадлежит Эшу. Если бы Эйджи когда-нибудь увидел смятое письмо и пятна крови на нем, он понял бы, что к чему. Он стал бы винить себя, Син не сомневался. Как бы то ни было, Эйджи, наверное, никогда не вернется в Нью-Йорк. Син представил, что никогда не увидит его, не узнает, в порядке ли Эйджи после таких новостей. По щекам потекли слезы, и он, внезапно рассердившись, вытер их.

Син снова посмотрел на Макса. Старик все еще стоял, склонившись над телом Эша. Держал его холодную руку и говорил с ним так тихо, что Син не мог разобрать ни единого слова. Этих двоих должно было связывать многое, о чем Син не знал, — Макс горевал сильнее, чем он ожидал.

И теперь ему было сложнее сделать то, что он должен был сделать. Син выпрямился и ступил на плиточный пол. Его кроссовки были мягкими и изношенными, а шаги по гладкой поверхности — бесшумными. Он задержал дыхание, моля, чтобы инстинкты Макса ослабли или, по крайней мере, тот не заметил его, оглушенный эмоциями. Двигаясь как можно быстрее, Син схватил письмо в кармане Макса кончиками пальцев.

Вытащить письмо оказалось легко. Макс не обернулся, и Син хотел вздохнуть с облегчением, но вместо этого медленно отступил, все еще затаив дыхание.

Он не дышал, пока не выскользнул за дверь и не увидел, что все копы сгрудились в кабинете следователя. Вот тогда Син позволил себе расслабиться. Он прокрался на лестничную клетку и рухнул на ступеньки, усталый и измученный. Вытянул пульсирующие от боли ноги и воспользовался моментом, чтобы отдышаться.

Хотя его не касалось, что Эйджи сказал Эшу, Син даже не пытался удержаться от чтения письма, не сейчас, когда оно было у него. Некоторые слова расплылись от слез и крови, некоторые залило полностью, но Син понял суть. В груди горело. Эйджи никогда не получит ответ, никогда не узнает, принял ли Эш его чувства.

Син уставился на подпись Эйджи, решая, уничтожить письмо или иным способом обеспечить, чтобы оно никогда не вернулось к автору.

Прежде чем он собрался с духом, чтобы разорвать письмо в клочья, Син заметил среди пятен крови что-то странное. Внизу последней страницы, после имени Эйджи, кто-то — конечно, Эш, — как будто пытался нацарапать кровью китайские иероглифы. Син поднял страницу перед глазами, надеясь разобрать в тусклом свете, что написано.

Сначала он не узнал иероглифов. Несколько черт были неправильными, а сами символы выглядели слишком неряшливо и криво. Син прищурился, чтобы пренебречь деталями и увидеть общую картину. Имя проявилось сразу. _Надя Вон_.

Какого черта Эш написал имя Нади? Потому что Лао и Шотер были связаны? Но это было бессмысленно — куда легче просто написать «Лао», и делу конец. К тому же, Эш не был похож на человека, который сдает своего убийцу. Должна быть другая причина.

Только Надя может ее знать.

В приемной был телефон-автомат. Син засунул письмо в пальто и рванул по лестнице вверх, на ходу вылавливая из кармана джинсов монетку в десять центов.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Алекс и Надя спешат в больницу, чтобы узнать, действительно ли Лао убил Эша.

Алекс выскочил из такси, едва то подъехало к тротуару. Поездка была слишком длинной, и он сходил с ума от бездействия. Ему нужно было узнать хоть что-то, все лучше, чем ждать и гадать. Тело гудело от напряжения. Это не могло быть правдой.

Он прислонился к уличному фонарю и нетерпеливо скрестил руки на груди, пока Надя платила за проезд.

― Поскорее, ага?

Он знал, что выглядит как козел, но не хотел, чтобы Надя заметила, что он не спешит вытаскивать бумажник, чтобы заплатить таксисту. Алекс ненавидел, когда красивые девушки понимали, что он на мели. А когда он козлился, они замечали только, что он козлится.

Кроме того, Алекс не знал, куда деться от беспокойства. Да и кто бы знал? Он только устроился перекинуться картишками с парнями, как зазвонил телефон. Алекс подумал, что это Эш, ― кто еще мог позвонить в покерную ночь? ― и решил, что хреново будет проигнорировать звонок. Он совсем не ожидал услышать на другом конце провода Надю Вон, которая плакала, объясняя, что Эш в Белвью, ранен и, возможно, мертв.

Как, черт возьми, это вообще могло случиться? В живых не осталось никого ― кроме, возможно, того огромного русского парня, ― кто смог бы убить Эша Линкса. А Надя говорила, что это удалось какому-то придурку, брату Сина. Алекс был уверен, что это ошибка, но она так уверенно говорила, так переживала, что он не мог не пойти с ней.

Надя наконец выбралась из такси и на нетвердых ногах ступила на обочину. Алекс тут же оказался рядом, схватил ее за руку и вытащил на тротуар. Такси уехало.

― Ты в порядке? ― коротко спросил он.

Она кивнула. Глаза у нее были стеклянными от слез, а губы плотно сжались в хорошо ему знакомую «я-пытаюсь-быть-сильной»-гримасу, которая всегда появлялась на лице у девушек, когда они пытались не расплакаться. Алекс очень надеялся, что Надя не расплачется. Он ненавидел женские слезы, особенно когда не в его силах было их остановить.

― Спасибо, ― сказала Надя и положила руку ему на плечо, чтобы опереться.

Она все еще нетвёрдо стояла на ногах, и Алекс не стал выпускать ее руку.

― У нас мало времени, да? ― спросил он, направляя ее к двери. Надя была убеждена, что Эш получил серьезную рану и выпил первую дозу той безумной лунной штуки, чтобы не истечь кровью. Если все так и было, то у них оставалось меньше суток, чтобы дать ему вторую дозу. И Алекс отлично знал, что ее не намечается.

Но Эш тоже должен был это знать и никогда не совершил бы такую глупость, не выпил бы первую часть, правильно?

Син ходил взад-вперед у стойки регистрации. Увидев их, он подбежал к ним и бросился в объятия Нади. Алекс сконфуженно отвернулся. Он равнялся на Сина, и было странно видеть, как тот рыдает в объятиях женщины, словно ребенок. И, похоже, Надя теперь тоже собиралась расплакаться.

Наверное, это из-за Лао. Он был братом Сина, в конце концов. Кузеном Нади. Алекс не видел смысла тратить слезы на такого парня, особенно если тот и правда почти убил Эша. Если это правда, хорошо, что Эш смог загнать в Лао пулю напоследок.

Надя посмотрела на него поверх головы Сина. «Прояви терпение», ― одними губами сказала она и погладила Сина по волосам.

Почему-то ее просьба вызвала противоположный эффект. Нервозность Алекса выплеснулась через край.

― Где он? ― он обнаружил, что спрашивает голосом куда более резким, чем предполагалось.

Син оторвался от Нади, не глядя на Алекса, вытер глаза рукавом куртки, и устало ответил:

― В морге.

По спине Алекса поползли холодные мурашки. Люди не оказываются в морге, если не умерли по-настоящему. Он посмотрел на Надю, но она все еще возилась с Сином, пытаясь успокоить, хотя тот уже пытался ершиться, как прежде.

― Тебе не обязательно с нами идти, ― тихо сказала она.

Правильно мыслит. Алекс оценил. И правда, не нужно, чтобы Син узнал, что Эш все еще может быть жив.

― Да, мы все понимаем, ― добавил он.

Син покачал головой и заявил не допускающим возражений тоном:

― Я в порядке.

Что ж, значит, нужно придумать, как избавиться от него потом.

Син провел их к лифту.

― Похоже, тут еще осталось несколько копов, ― предупредил он, когда двери закрылись. ― Но, полагаю, раз Чарли теперь здесь, ты можешь поговорить с ним, и нам не придется пробираться украдкой.

― Нет! ― хором воскликнули Алекс и Надя. Син вытаращился на них.

― Я имею в виду, ― пробормотала Надя, ― мы просто хотели, чтобы было как можно меньше суеты. ― Она говорила слишком непринужденно для девушки с мокрыми от слез щеками.

Но у Алекса не было иного выхода, кроме как поддержать ее. Он кивнул и откинул волосы с глаз.

― Я с полицейскими не лажу, ― объяснил он.

Син прищурился. Лифт остановился на цокольном этаже, но мальчишка нажал кнопку остановки, не позволяя дверям открыться.

― Почему вы здесь вдвоем, кстати? ― с подозрением спросил он. ― И почему Эш написал твое имя, Надя? В смысле, я знаю, что вы были близки, но почему из всех людей именно ты?

Этих вопросов им и нужно было избежать. Алекс посмотрел на Надю, но у нее явно не было подходящей отговорки. Она выглядела взволнованной и, похоже, держала в рукаве лишь очередную бесполезную бессмыслицу.

Поэтому Алекс решил отвечать сам.

― Ты гадаешь, почему Эш не улетел с Эйджи сегодня? ― спросил он, на ходу придумывая, что соврать дальше. ― Скажем так, их чувства не совсем совпали. И причина тому Надя.

Надя покраснела.

― Алекс, ― мягко запротестовала она. Он знал, что Надя осуждает его за _такую_ ложь, но она только подлила масла в огонь.

Алекс покровительственно приобнял ее за плечи.

― Поскольку я правая рука Эша, я должен присматривать за его женщиной, ― продолжил он. ― Особенно сейчас. ― Он слегка прижал Надю к себе, надеясь, что это выглядит, как поддержка. Но вообще он призывал ее не разрушать его легенду.

Син моргнул, затем пристально уставился Наде в лицо. Алекс буквально видел, как шестеренки поворачиваются у Сина в голове, пока тот пытается переварить услышанное ― на их беду мальчишка был чертовски проницателен. Еще и Надя виновато смотрела в пол, не в силах взглянуть Сину в глаза.

Син покачал головой.

― Я на это не куплюсь, ― медленно сказал он. ― Я думаю, вы, народ, что-то замышляете. ― Он скрестил руки на груди и раздраженно посмотрел на Алекса. ― Но если дерьма, через которое мы вместе прошли, недостаточно, чтобы мне доверять, ничего не поделаешь. Ладно. Насильно мил не будешь.

Часть Алекса одобрила враждебность Сина. В конце концов, его брат ранил Эша. Не лучшее время для проверки на вшивость, и Син был не в том положении, чтобы рассчитывать на слепое доверие. Но в то же время Алексу мальчишка очень нравился. В последние месяцы они провели вместе много времени, и Син не раз доказывал, что выше всего жалкого дерьма, которое, похоже, имело значение для остальных. Алекс закусил губу, не зная, как лучше разрулить ситуацию.

― Син, ― ласково попросила Надя.

Мальчишка взглянул на нее с детским, обиженным выражением и нажал кнопку на панели лифта.

― Мы на месте, ― мрачно сказал он. Двери распахнулись, и Син вышел.

Они прошли за ним по короткому коридору и через двойные двери. Морг располагался в большой комнате и во многом выглядел именно так, как Алекс представлял его по криминальным передачам, но в то же время чем-то от них отличался. Не такой настоящий. Прежде чем Алекс успел рассмотреть детали, его взгляд приковал к себе стол в середине комнаты. Главный герой.

У Алекса пересохло во рту. В два больших шага он оказался рядом, лицом к лицу с телом, которое должно было быть его боссом. Эш выглядел странно. Бледный и будто пластиковый, как магазинный манекен, но почему-то прекрасный, как всегда. Он почти казался спящим, только вот Эш Линкс никогда не улыбался так во сне. Куда чаще он хмурился, гримасничал или даже бессвязно выкрикивал приказы настороженной банде. Он никогда не был таким тихим. Он выглядел умиротворенным. Мертвым.

Лампы над столом светили ярко и холодно, и глаза Алекса защипало от слез. Что там про ошибку? Так не должно было случиться.

― Босс? ― тихо позвал он и взял Эша за руку. В этой руке не было ни капли жизни. Алекс оглянулся на Надю, которая все еще стояла в дверях со смятением на красивом лице.

― Он холодный, ― сказал Алекс с нарастающей паникой в голосе. ― Реально холодный. Так должно быть?

Надя бросила взгляд на Сина.

― Успокойся, Алекс, ― тихо предупредила она.

Если Эш был мертв ― по-настоящему, серьезно мертв, ― нечего скрывать от Сина.

― Как понять? ― настойчиво спросил Алекс. ― Должен быть способ узнать сразу!

― Тише! ― прошипела Надя, оглядываясь на дверь за спиной. ― Некогда паниковать. Говори тише, или мы обязательно привлечем внимание. ― Она покосилась на Сина, который следил за ними с широко открытыми глазами. Приняв решение, она шагнула вперед, раскрыла сумочку и запустила в нее руку.

Алекс изумленно смотрел, как она вытаскивает нарядную пудреницу. Надя щелкнула крышкой, открывая ее, и подошла к столу.

― Должно сработать, ― едва слышно сказала она и, склонившись над неподвижным телом Эша, поднесла зеркальце к его синеватым губам.

Казалось, время остановилось. Алекс уставился на зеркальце, забывая дышать. Долгое время ничего не происходило. Два, может, три удара сердца спустя он почувствовал, как глубоко внутри просыпается грустное, тяжелое чувство. Еще два удара, и он подумал, что надежды нет. Выдохнул, чувствуя, как голова кружится от разочарования и чего-то гораздо более сильного.

Затем Надя вскрикнула. Син протиснулся мимо Алекса и выхватил зеркало из ее рук. Провел пальцем по стеклу и вытаращил глаза, когда увидел, что остался слабый влажный след.

Эш дышал.

― Мы должны вытащить его отсюда, ― заявил Алекс. Облегчение мгновенно сменилось тревогой. ― Скоро вскрытие, ― подчеркнул он. На соседнем столе лежала куча ужасающих инструментов, каждый из которых прикончил бы Эша раньше, чем доктора поняли бы, что он живой.

Надя побледнела.

― И что потом? ― коротко спросила она. ― Ты прекрасно знаешь, что нам ни за что не получить следующую дозу вовремя.

― Но это его единственный шанс!

― Подождите секунду! ― закричал Син, поднимая руки. Он выглядел растерянным и сердитым, все еще сжимал пудру в руках, и Алекс видел, что его пальцы дрожат. ― Что, черт возьми, тут происходит?

Надя была на пределе.

― Мы не можем тебе сказать, ― отрезала она.

― Ничего, ― одновременно с ней сказал Алекс.

Син вспыхнул.

― Я был здесь, когда следователь определил время смерти, ― подчеркнуто терпеливо начал он. ― А потом появляетесь вы и доказываете, что он на самом деле жив, и даже больше ― вы ожидали, что так будет. ― Син вытащил из кармана пригорошню бумажек и сунул их Наде. ― Эш даже написал твое имя своей чертовой кровью! ― крикнул он. ― Так что не надо ― не надо! ― говорить, что не посвятите меня в свой маленький секрет!

Алекс снова разрывался между доверием к Сину и желанием держать его как можно дальше от Эша. В общем-то, Син был прав ― он знал слишком много, чтобы просто отступить. И у них не было времени на споры; доктора и копы могли вернуться в любую минуту.

― Мы должны сказать ему, ― наконец признал Алекс. ― У нас нет времени.

После недолгих раздумий Надя коротко кивнула.

― Но сначала нужно вытащить Эша отсюда, ― решила она и, взглянув на Сина, добавила уже мягче: ― Мы все объясним тебе, как только покинем больницу. Я обещаю.

Алекс не стал дожидаться реакции Сина и развернулся, осматривая комнату. Должно найтись хоть что-то, что поможет им вытащить Эша. В углу стояли письменный стол и стул ― на стуле лежал белый халат. Неплохо для начала.

Алекс схватил халат и тут же просунул в рукава руки, но застрял, не успев натянуть его на плечи. Слишком маленький. Алекс сдернул халат и выругался.

― Может, я надену? ― предложила Надя. Она накинула халат и пошарила в карманах. На ее лице появилась улыбка, и она вытащила из кармана пару очков в темной оправе. Надела их и взглянула на Сина и Алекса.

― Что скажете? ― спросила она и взъерошила свои короткие волосы. ― Похожа на доктора?

Алекс изо всех сил гнал из головы мысли, которые обычно посещали его, когда красивая женщина спрашивала, как она выглядит. Он помнил предупреждение Эша, и Надя все равно встречалась с копом ― реально плохой расклад.

― Да, ― ответил он более хриплым голосом, чем собирался. ― Но мне от этого никакого толка.

Они переворошили ящики и шкафы в поисках еще одного халата, но ничего не нашли.

― Должно быть, они хранят свои вещи не здесь, ― заключил Син, закрывая последнюю дверцу.

Надя заметила в другом конце комнаты огромный контейнер и подошла к нему.

― Эй! Кажется, здесь что-то есть! ― позвала она, заглянула внутрь и вытащила комок сине-зеленой одежды. ― Должно быть, это для стирки.

Втроем они порылись в костюмах и с разочарованием обнаружили, что все покрыты брызгами крови и бог знает чем еще. Алекс нашел пару штанов, которые выглядели почти прилично, но все блузы были омерзительными.

― Не то чтобы я не смог это надеть, ― сказал Алекс, приподнимая очередную окровавленную тряпку. ― Я просто думаю, что буду чертовски сильно привлекать внимание, если выряжусь, как маньяк из ужастика. ― Честно говоря, он совсем не горел желанием надевать это, но ради спасения Эша переборол бы отвращение.

― А как насчет фартуков, которые мы нашли в том ящике? ― спросил Син. Он выглядел оживленным. ― Они закроют большую часть пятен, и тогда все, что нам нужно ― это шапочка или что-то наподобие, чтобы ты выглядел так, словно только что закончил операцию.

― Зачем хирургу куда-то везти пациента? ― предусмотрительно спросила Надя.

Алекс ухмыльнулся.

― Незачем, но почему бы ему немного не пофлиртовать с горячей докторшей, которая куда-то кого-то везет?

Как только все было решено, и Алекс надел костюм, они взглянули на Сина.

― Как насчет тебя? ― спросил Алекс.

Мальчишка покраснел.

― Я слишком маленький, чтобы быть доктором, ― он пожал плечами. ― Полагаю, я смогу раздобыть нам каталку и колеса, чтобы выбраться отсюда.

Он скрылся за дверью и через несколько минут вернулся с больничной коляской. Надя и Алекс в это время решали, что делать с Эшем. У него не было одежды, поэтому у Алекса не осталось другого выбора, кроме как снять штаны и футболку и пожертвовать их ради общего дела. Его передернуло, когда кожи коснулась грязная роба. Когда все закончится, он хорошенько отмокнет под горячим душем.

Надя отвернулась, когда Алекс переодевался, но была слишком сосредоточена на деле, чтобы проявить такую же вежливость к Эшу. Когда Алекс оделся, на Эше уже были джинсы, а Надя воевала с его футболкой. Уродливые черные швы скрепляли края ножевой раны.

― Часто одеваешь бессознательных людей? ― спросил Алекс, дразня Надю, чтобы выкинуть вид этих швов из головы, ― он окажет им дурную услугу, если сейчас выйдет из себя.

Надя состроила рожицу.

― Шотер часто напивался до одури, а потом отключался в заблеванной одежде. Мне приходилось переодевать его сразу же, иначе он опять проблевался бы от запаха.

Алекс удивился. Он знал, что Шотер не был святым, но никогда не считал, что тот слаб до выпивки.

― Правда? ― не подумав, брякнул он.

Надя вздохнула.

― Наши родители умерли, когда Шотеру было шестнадцать, ― мягко объяснила она. ― В первый год ему было тяжело с этим справляться.

Тут вернулся Син, и Алекс не успел ничего ответить. Вдвоем они перетащили Эша со стола в кресло. Алекс закрыл глаза и молился, чтобы босс не мог чувствовать боль. У них не было возможности действовать аккуратно, и, если бы Эш мог все чувствовать, его ждал бы настоящий ад. Как только они усадили Эша, Син снова ушел, пообещав встретить их снаружи с машиной.

Алекс смотрел, как Надя оборачивает одеяло вокруг тела Эша. Ее руки двигались нежно, почти с любовью.

― Мне жаль, что так случилось с твоим братом, ― неожиданно для себя сказал он скрипучим голосом. ― Я знаю, что Эш был с ним очень близок, и все такое ― он долго был сам не свой… ну, после.

Надя кивнула и провела ладонью по длинным волосам Эша.

― Не могу поверить, что потеряю и его тоже, ― слабым голосом сказала она.

 _Не потеряешь_ , хотел сказать ей Алекс. Но он сам не очень в это верил. Все выглядело чертовски безнадежно.

Они молчали, пока Надя везла Эша к лифту. Внутри Алекс вспомнил свою роль и начал бесстыдно с ней флиртовать. Несколько человек зашли в лифт, и он изо всех сил старался выглядеть убедительно, даже положил руку Наде на поясницу и вывел ее так из лифта, когда они поднялись на первый этаж.

Син ждал у обочины в темно-зеленом седане. Почувствовав, что должен сделать что-то крутое, чтобы встряхнуть Надю и отвлечь ее от мрачных дум, причиной которых стал, Алекс в одиночку поднял Эша на руки и усадил его на заднее сиденье рядом с ней.

― Поехали, ― сказал он, оттолкнул кресло от машины и забрался на пассажирское сиденье. Сина не нужно было просить дважды. Взвизгнули шины, и автомобиль помчался по улице.

― У тебя хотя бы есть права, Син? ― спросила Надя с заднего сиденья. Рожицу, которую Син состроил в ответ, видел только Алекс, и он догадался, что ответ отрицательный. ― Где ты вообще нашел машину? ― спросила Надя.

Алекс закрыл глаза и слушал, как они спорят о том, можно ли угонять машины, даже если у тебя особые обстоятельства. Алекс не ожидал, что они выберутся без происшествий, но был всерьез благодарен за это.

Повернувшись назад, он внимательно посмотрел на Эша. Эш казался мертвым. Алекса пробирало от ужаса при мысли о том, что будет дальше. Он даже не представлял, что, блядь, будет, но менее страшно от этого ему не становилось.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чтобы спасти жизнь Эша, Син идет на отчаянные меры.

Син начинал терять терпение.

― Так есть у тебя или нет? ― выпалил он и сердито сжал телефонную трубку. Начинался рассвет, Син устал и был голоден. Каждое лишнее слово означало, что еще одна секунда потрачена впустую. ― У меня нет времени на твои проклятые игры!

На другом конце провода повисло гнетущее молчание, и у Сина засосало под ложечкой. Он пересек черту. Он облажался именно тогда, когда ему меньше всего это было нужно.

― Ты все еще здесь? ― осторожно спросил он.

― Я здесь, ― вздохнул Юэ-Лун. ― И так случилось, что у меня есть, что тебе нужно. Я не пытаюсь играть с тобой, Син. Смесь, которую ты просишь, стоит тысячи долларов. Прости, но я хочу знать, кому ее отдаю.

Син стиснул зубы.

― Ты отдаешь ее мне, ― упрямо повторил он.

Юэ-Лун цыкнул.

― Не лучший ответ, ― мягко сказал он. ― Твоя спешка означает, что кто-то уже принял первый препарат из последовательности, что уже довольно безрассудно. Я не уверен, что такой дурак заслуживает жизни.

― Пожалуйста, ― Син задушил свою гордость. ― Ты знаешь, что я не пришел бы к тебе, если бы это не был вопрос жизни и смерти. Мне нужна эта штука. Человеку, который мне важен, она нужна, и ты единственный, к кому я могу обратиться. ― От того, что пришлось просить, у него болело в груди, но если такова цена, он готов был ее заплатить. ― Я дам тебе все, что захочешь, ладно? Все, что у меня есть, ― все твое. Просто, пожалуйста, Юэ-Лун. Пожалуйста.

― Это не так-то просто, ― ровным, невозмутимым голосом сказал Юэ-Лун. ― В прошлом у меня было мало оснований доверять тебе, и теперь я должен просто отдать тебе одно из самых дорогих и опасных вещества, известных человеку, только потому что ты попросил? Не в службу, а в дружбу? ― Он рассмеялся. ― Ну правда, Син, я думал, ты лучше меня знаешь.

Син почувствовал, как желчь подступает в горлу. У отчаяния был мерзкий вкус, но Син проглотил его, до побелевших пальцев сжав трубку.

― Это Эш Линкс, черт побери! ― закричал он. Он не хотел говорить ― понятия не имел, что Юэ-Лун сделает с этой информацией, ― но также не мог рисковать, что тот откажется.

Ответ раздался сразу же.

― Где ты? ― спросил Юэ-Лун. Из его голоса внезапно исчезли дразнящие ноток.

Син покачал головой и прислонился к стеклянной стене телефонной будки.

― Я не могу сказать. Я к тебе приду. ― Надя и Алекс, ― а потом и Эш, когда узнает, ― и так не простят его за то, что он просил помощи у Юэ-Луна. Привести его в их укрытие будет хуже предательства.

Юэ-Лун отказался от его условия.

― Ты явно не понимаешь, с чем имеешь дело. Скажи, где ты, или он умрет.

Почему эта сволочь так упрямится? Син стиснул зубы.

― Это не мой секрет, ― отозвался он. ― Я вообще не должен был его узнать.

― Это вещество нужно вводить очень осторожно, ― объяснил Юэ-Лун низким, серьезным голосом. ― О нем нет точных и исчерпывающих сведений. Я не знаю, кому, черт возьми, Эш доверил это, но знаю, что ошибка на втором этапе гарантирует ему самую медленную и мучительную смерть, какую только можно представить.

Син закрыл глаза. Он много чего мог представить. Надя и Алекс остались с Эшем наверху, почти смирившись с тем, что позволят ему умереть. Им больше некому было звонить, все средства были испробованы. У них больше не осталось надежды. Но у Сина был Ли Юэ-Лун, и, пусть ему казалось, что он подписывает договор с самим дьяволом, он сделает это ради Эша. Ради Эйджи.

― Я не хочу, чтобы Эш так умер, ― мягким хриплым голосом сказал Юэ-Лун. ― Поэтому спрашиваю еще раз, Син: где ты?

Син сделал глубокий вдох и назвал адрес. Он задыхался от стыда и чувствовал себя предателем, несмотря на то, что знал, что другого выбора у него не было. Он повесил трубку и побрел по лестнице в квартиру ― обшарпанное местечко, где раньше было любимое укрытие Шотера. Ноги были тяжелыми. Болело в груди.

Син надеялся, что Юэ-Лун поспешит.

 

***

  
Прошло двадцать минут, но Син все еще не сказал Алексу и Наде, что Юэ-Лун с телохранителями скоро постучит в дверь. Он хотел ― это сэкономило бы им всем кучу нервов, ― но не мог найти правильных слов.

Эш лежал на провисающей кровати, как покойник на поминках. Надя сидела на стуле рядом с ним, подтянув колени к подбородку, как маленькая девочка. Она молчала уже больше часа ― с тех пор, как вернулась из телефонной будки на улице. Она подняла все связи, какие у нее были, пытаясь найти средство, которое могло бы помочь Эшу, ― если не вторую дозу чего-то там лунного, то хоть что-то, что могло выиграть им немного времени на ее поиски. После девятого междугороднего звонка у нее не осталось мелочи и идей. Она проскользнула обратно в комнату и покачала головой. В ее глазах застыл страх.

Алекс ходил по комнате. На нем остались только украденные в больнице штаны, от мерзкой блузы он избавился давным-давно. После каждого десятого круга он останавливался и внимательно смотрел на Эша. Син сначала следил за ним взглядом, но быстро начал отводить глаза. Алекс смотрел с холодной яростью. Син не знал, была она направлена на Эша или кого-то еще, но ему хотелось оказаться как можно дальше от Алекса, когда тот наконец сорвется.

Впрочем, вряд ли у него будет такая роскошь. Юэ-Лун должен был появиться с минуты на минуту, и даже идиот понял бы, как отреагирует на это Алекс.

― Народ, ― наконец нервно сказал Син. ― Мне нужно вам кое-что сказать. ― Его голос звучал совсем по-мальчишески, он и сам это слышал. ― Есть способ его спасти.

Надя подняла голову и широко раскрыла глаза. Алекс остановился на середине шага и развернулся к Сину, внезапно сосредоточив все внимание на нем.

― Какой? ― нетерпеливо спросил он.

― Я... ― Син открыл рот, но слова не шли с языка. Ему было страшно. Он не боялся гнева Алекса, или драки, но его пугало их возможное разочарование. Стыд. Бежать за помощью к Юэ-Луну ― это путь труса? Не благороднее ли позволить Эшу умереть, но не отдавать его жизнь во власть врага?

Резкий стук в дверь заставил их всех оглянуться. Дверь распахнулась, и внутрь шагнул Юэ-Лун в сопровождении двух здоровенных телохранителей.

Алекс как молния бросился между Надей и дверью, одновременно выкидывая лезвие складного ножа. Прищурившись, он посмотрел на незваного гостя.

― Что, черт возьми, ты здесь забыл? ― рявкнул он.

Юэ-Лун запрокинул голову и расхохотался. Затем посмотрел на Сина и поправил волосы, выбившиеся из хвоста.

― Так вот кому Эш доверил свою смерть? ― скептически спросил он.

Алекс ощетинился.

― Это не твое дело, ― прорычал он и подошел ближе к Наде и кровати. Его нож был опасным и острым, но громилы Юэ-Луна уже вытащили пушки. ― Убирайся отсюда!

Син с усилием сглотнул. Все должно было пойти не так.

― Он поможет нам, Алекс, ― вмешался он. ― У него есть следующая часть цикла, и он даст ее Эшу! ― Син хотел успокоить друга ― если допустить, что они все еще были друзьями, ― сжав его плечо так же, как всегда делал Эш. Но не двигался, прекрасно понимая, что Алекс был слишком на взводе, чтобы рассуждать трезво. Син не хотел проверять, насколько острый у Алекса нож.

Алекс горько рассмеялся.

― Возможно, вас, китайцев, и больше, ― парировал он, не упуская из виду Сина, но сосредоточив всю ярость на Юэ-Луне. ― Но я не позволю этому ублюдку к нему прикоснуться. Только через мой труп.

Надя выпрямилась на стуле.

― Вы Яу Си, не так ли? ― слегка ошеломленно спросила она. ― Ваша секретарша сказала, что вы в Сан-Франциско.

Алекс выглядел смущенным.

― Ты ему звонила? ― спросил он.

Надя кивнула.

― Но я даже не оставила сообщение, ― озадаченно сказала она. ― Он мастер ядов и лекарственных трав. У меня не осталось выбора.

Алекс вытаращил глаза.

― Ты хоть представляешь, кто он? Для Эша, я имею в виду. Он с самого их знакомства желал Эшу смерти! ― Алекс зарычал и схватился за костяную рукоять ножа. ― Из-за него Эйджи попал в больницу.

Надя казалась испуганной и пристыженной.

― Он пришел, потому что я ему позвонил, ― объявил Син, не желая, чтобы Надя винила себя за то, чего не делала. ― У него есть вторая доза этой штуки. Он здесь, чтобы спасти Эша, не убить! ― Конечно, Син не полностью был в этом уверен, но он думал, что знает Юэ-Луна достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять его намерения. И какие бы загадочные интересы тот сейчас ни преследовал, Син готов был поспорить, что для воплощения его изощренных фантазий Эш нужен живым.

― Все, как говорит Син, ― согласился Юэ-Лун, жестом приказывая телохранителям опустить оружие. ― Я не заинтересован в убийстве Эша Линкса, а вот вам троим, похоже, можно засчитать превосходную попытку. ― Он открыл красную атласную коробку. Для Сина она выглядела как набор героинщика ― внутри был резиновый жгут и шприц с длинной иглой. В одном из отделений лежала крошечная бутылочка с голубоватой жидкостью. ― Пожалуйста, позвольте мне спасти его жизнь.

Алекс с подозрением заглянул в коробку. Он опустил нож, но не закрывал его.

― Это оно? ― спросил он Надю.

Она неуверенно пожала плечами.

― Я никогда не видела его раньше, ― призналась она.

Они долго смотрели друг на друга, молчаливо решая, доверять или нет.

Юэ-Лун взглянул на бледную фигуру Эша.

― Сколько прошло времени? ― резко спросил он.

Син помнил сомнения следователя.

― Мы не знаем, ― сказал он. ― Я видел его в час. Минут через пятнадцать я ушел. Лао умер в два сорок пять, так что считать нужно примерно с этого времени.

Юэ-Лун стремительно развернулся, его волосы взметнулись в воздух. Он с тревогой посмотрел на Сина.

― Лао? Какое отношение к этому имеет твой брат?

― Он, блядь, порезал Эша, ― процедил Алекс сквозь зубы. ― Эш выпил чертово зелье, только чтобы не умереть.

― Он ранен? ― Юэ-Лун бесстрашно оттолкнул Алекса и стащил с тела Эша покрывало. Син видел, как его руки дрожали, когда он приподнял край футболки, обнажая грубые швы на животе. ― Ему пока нельзя вводить вторую дозу, ― ни к кому отдельно не обращаясь, сказал Юэ-Лун. ― Он истечет кровью.

Син даже не подумал об этом. Конечно, Эша зашили в больнице, но только снаружи. Сосуды и все остальное, вероятно, порезаны в хлам.

― Уже семь пятьдесят, ― напряженно сказал Юэ-Лун. ― У нас мало времени.

Он отдал приказ на старомодном китайском, которого Син не понимал, и телохранители отмерли. Один наставил пистолет на Надю и Алекса, а другой взял Эша на руки. Все это время Син незамеченный стоял в углу комнаты. Он не знал, как относиться к тому, что его сочли неопасным.

― Мне жаль, но нет времени объяснять, ― сказал Юэ-Лун и захлопнул коробку. ― Слишком много часов уже потрачено впустую. Мои люди немедленно начнут операцию, и когда он будет способен справиться с этим, я дам ему дозу.

Алекс был в бешенстве. Он прицелился в голову Юэ-Луна и, не отрывая взгляда от пистолета, прорычал:

― Ты, скользкий ублюдок! С чего, блядь, мне тебе верить?

Юэ-Лун покачал головой и прищурился в ответ на оскорбление.

― Син будет нашим посредником. Я с вами свяжусь.

Взмахнув черным шелковым одеянием, Юэ-Лун вышел за первым телохранителем за дверь. Второй отступал спиной к выходу, держа Алекса на прицеле, пока дверь не закрылась.

― Черт! ― взревел Алекс, как только щелкнул замок. Он метнул нож в дверь, с глухим стуком тот застрял напротив места, где была голова Юэ-Луна. Затем Алекс развернулся и ударил кулаком в стену. ― Гребанный ублюдок! ― Его кулак прошел через гипсокартон и расколол деревянный каркас под ним. Штукатурка кусками опала на пол, в воздух поднялось облако пыли.

Надя закашлялась. По крайней мере, для Сина это звучало как кашель. Он застыл на месте, пристыженный, но все еще непреклонный, и не желал приближаться к разъяренному Алексу. Потом заметил, что кашель Нади перешел в слезы.

― Надя? ― Син шагнул к ней, но Алекс успел первым. Он присел рядом со стулом и обхватил Надю руками. В слезах она прижалась лбом к его груди, принимая поддержку.

― На нее слишком много всего свалилось, ― сказал Син, мечтая оказаться на месте Алекса. Странно было видеть, как Надя прижимается к нему. Странно было видеть Алекса в роли утешающего.

― Да что ты говоришь, ― ощерился Алекс и посмотрел на Сина через плечо Нади, скривившись от отвращения. ― Спасибо тебе и твоему чертову братцу.

Син не мог оправдать Лао. Он не хотел. За многое он, скорее всего, никогда не простит брата. Но это же другое. Син просто пытался помочь. Он помог. Юэ-Лун был прав насчет раны Эша ― сначала нужно позаботиться о ней.

― У нас не было другого варианта, ― объяснил Син.

Алекс выглядел так, словно собирался снова взорваться, но посмотрел на Надю и передумал. Глубоко вздохнул.

― Варианты есть всегда, ― сказал он устало. ― А отдавать Эша ему ― не вариант.

― Но он бы умер!

Алекс покачал головой.

― Похоже, Эш был прав, когда решил не доверяться тебе, ― холодно прошептал он. ― Проваливай нахуй отсюда, Син.

Син хотел кричать, хотел драться. Хотел заставить Алекса понять, что сделал все правильно ― сделал лучшее из возможного. Хотел, чтобы Надя приняла его сторону. Син стоял и дрожал, сжимая кулаки, и ждал, когда тело бросится в бой.

Алекс смотрел вниз, на Надю, делая вид, что Сина здесь нет. Бормотал ей всякие нежности, и постепенно она успокоилась.

Никогда в жизни Син не чувствовал себя таким бесполезным. Он решил просто уйти. Он не хотел принимать в этом участие, если они отказывались понимать, что это был единственный шанс спасти Эша. Разве не это самое главное? Чтобы Эш жил?

Син почувствовал, как в уголках глаз скапливаются слезы отчаяния, и рванул наружу. Вниз по лестнице, через дверь, он бежал так быстро, как только его старые кроссовки могли бежать. Мысленно он проклинал Алекса и Юэ-Луна, и его гнева хватало даже на то, чтобы подумать плохо о Наде.

Но больше всего он проклинал другого человека. _Катись к черту, Эш Линкс_ , яростно думал он. Слезы летели из его глаз и запутывались в волосах. В конце концов, это Эш был во всем виноват. Все было бы иначе, если бы Эш просто улетел вместе с Эйджи. Но ему нужно было сбежать ― от Эйджи и от остальных.

Син не знал, сможет ли простить его за это.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эйджи приезжает в Изумо. В разгар праздника по случаю его возвращения домой раздается тревожный телефонный звонок.

Поезд начал сбрасывать скорость, приближаясь к знакомому терминалу станции Изумо, и сердце Эйджи сжалось от глубокой тоски по дому. Это его удивило. Всю дорогу он отчаянно жалел, что покинул Нью-Йорк, и внезапно нахлынувшая тоска по родине стала приятной переменой. Возможно, только потому, что у него был шанс в ближайшее время ее утолить.

Эйджи смотрел сквозь грязное окно и думал об Эше. Он думал о нем весь день. Даже дольше ― с того момента в больнице, когда Эш и его задушенное слезами «Сайонара» перевернули мир Эйджи.

Эйджи должен был понимать Эша как никто, но все равно ждал, что они увидятся снова: в больнице, в аэропорту. Он даже отчасти надеялся, что увидит Эша в Токио, с сумкой через плечо, смущенно размахивающего письмом, которое Эйджи писал все время до отъезда. Не стоит удивляться, напоминал себе Эйджи. Письмо было искренним, но не до конца честным. Эйджи смягчил удар, оставил недосказанность, чтобы Эш мог понять его слова, как пожелает. В конце концов, Эш всегда говорил, что им лучше не быть вместе.

Эйджи должен был прийти к нему и заставить улететь вместе. Даже если Эш не любил его, Эйджи знал, что важен ему. Если бы Эйджи оказался рядом, Эшу было бы непросто его оставить. Сгодились бы любые средства вплоть до манипуляции. Эйджи должен был пойти на все, чтобы уберечь Эша.

Поезд прибыл на станцию, и Эйджи прислонился к спинке сиденья. Ну он и неудачник. Провалился везде ― в школе, в спорте, даже умудрился потерять самого дорогого человека. Эйджи взглянул на свою повязку и поморщился. Он даже не смог оправиться от раны. Ни одного из парней Эша не отправили бы домой, потому что тот словил пулю. Больше, чем когда-либо, Эйджи чувствовал себя лишним в банде Эша. Слезы обожгли уголки глаз, но он сморгнул их. Хватит рыдать. Каким бы неудачником Эйджи ни был, он не собирался показывать семье своих слез.

Эйджи подхватил сумку и начал пробираться к выходу. Ибе сошел на предыдущей остановке в своем родном городе. Он хотел доехать до Изумо, чтобы убедиться, что Эйджи доберется без проблем, но Эйджи настоял, что вернется один. Он устал. Устал не только физически, но и от постоянной опеки Ибе, от того, что Ибе всегда знал, как лучше. Эйджи понимал, что это несправедливо, но что вообще справедливо в наши дни?

Он вышел на платформу и поудобнее устроил сумку на плече. Нести ее было больно, Ибе хотел проводить его еще и поэтому. Эйджи сделал несколько шагов, остановился и обернулся, заметив в немноголюдной толпе знакомое лицо.

― Отец! ― крикнул он.

Отец улыбнулся. Он выглядел старше, чем в воспоминаниях Эйджи, и словно стал ниже ростом.

― Эйджи-кун, ― тепло сказал отец и потянулся, чтобы сжать его плечи.

Эйджи тут же наклонился к отцу, крепко обнимая здоровой рукой.

― Рад тебя видеть, ― тихо сказал он.

Отец застыл, и Эйджи с недоумением отстранился. Лицо отца покраснело от смущения. Это Япония, напомнил себе Эйджи. Объятия смущают, такое проявление эмоций совершенно неуместно на вокзале.

Эйджи вспомнил об Эше, которого так легко было держать в объятиях. Эш не возражал против них ― он, казалось, жаждал их. Эйджи вздохнул. Еще один повод скучать по Нью-Йорку.

― Мать не может дождаться встречи с тобой, ― сухо сказал отец и забрал у Эйджи сумку. ― Пойдем.

Полмили до дома они прошли практически молча. Спросив о перелете, отец почти ничего больше не говорил, очевидно, позволяя Эйджи приберечь истории для семейного ужина. Эйджи не возражал. Он все равно не знал, что сказать. Для него много значило, что отец пришел встретить его, ― тот работал учителем в школе, и значит, ему пришлось отпроситься с работы пораньше.

Без необходимости поддерживать беседу Эйджи мог спокойно любоваться покрытыми деревьями холмами. Он даже не осознавал, как по ним скучал. Эш называл себя деревенщиной, потому что родился в Кейп-Коде. Интересно, что он подумал бы об Изумо, с его храмами, деревьями и крутыми темными холмами? По сравнению с прибрежной родиной Эша, Изумо казался городом из начала века.

К моменту, когда они свернули на их улицу на окраине города, Эйджи решил, что Эшу здесь понравилось бы. Он полюбил бы тишину и простоту этого места.

К моменту, когда они свернули на их улицу, Эйджи начал выбиваться из сил. Болела и чесалась рана, но общая усталость сказывалась еще сильнее. Он проспал в отеле почти десять часов накануне отлета, но казалось, может легко проспать еще десять. Отец заметил его боль, хотя он и не говорил о ней, и пошел медленнее. Эйджи был благодарен за это.

Им оставалось пройти полквартала, когда Эйджи увидел, что сестра ждет их у ворот. Они шли ей навстречу, и он внимательно ее рассматривал. Подростковая неловкость исчезла, сестра стала изящной и милой и вместо косичек теперь носила стильную короткую прическу. Эйджи мысленно прикинул, сколько ей сейчас, и был потрясен, когда понял, что она, должно быть, весной поступила на первый курс университета.

― Брат! ― закричала она, завидев Эйджи, выбежала на дорожку и вцепилась в его руку. ― Поверить не могу, что ты и правда вернулся!

Эйджи улыбнулся, игнорируя, как все плывет перед глазами. Сестра выглядела совсем взрослой, но, очевидно, не все в ней изменилось. Эйджи ласково посмотрел на нее и заметил, что веснушки на ее носу такие же, как прежде.

― Я счастлив вернуться домой, Юкиэ-чан, ― он сказал чистую правду. Он был счастлив здесь. Просто не планировал возвращаться в одиночку.

Подойдя к дому, Эйджи попал в ловушку материнской заботы. Не успел он оглянуться, как его затащили внутрь и усадили на диван, и она охала над его отросшей шевелюрой. Не успел он поздороваться, как под голову ему сунули подушку, и мать принялась закрывать занавески и выгонять всех из комнаты.

― Нашему мальчику нужно вздремнуть! ― заявила она, всего лишь раз взглянув ему в лицо. Если он выглядел так же, как себя чувствовал, ее реакция была вполне логичной

Эйджи с благодарностью закрыл глаза и почти мгновенно погрузился в глубокий, темный сон.

 

***

  
Через два часа у него были чай, пирог и семья, которая, не желая ждать больше ни минуты, собралась рядом. Мать задавала миллион вопросов, на половину из которых даже не давала ему ответить. Юкиэ хотела знать о Нью-Йорке все ― даже то, чего он сам не знал, ― о моде, развлечениях и местных знаменитостях. Эйджи передал им приветствия от Ибе и теперь пытался уместить весь свой американский опыт в историю, которая никого не потревожит.

― Ибе сказал, что в тебя стрелял грабитель, ― сказала мать дрожащим голосом. ― Такое часто случается в Нью-Йорке? Почему ты так долго не возвращался, если там настолько опасно?

Эйджи сделал большой глоток чая, вспоминая все безумные и опасные вещи, которые они с Эшем совершали. Некоторых из них, к примеру, ужасное время в поместье Дино, словно принадлежали прошлой жизни. Другие ― вроде кофе и супа, разделенных на двоих в сырой грязной канализации, ― словно случились несколько дней назад. Но ни одним из этих воспоминаний он не мог поделиться с семьей ― это было ясно, как белый день.

― Там не так уж плохо, ― заверил Эйджи мать. ― У меня были друзья, и они очень хорошо обо мне заботились. Мы жили в шикарной квартире в одном из лучших районов города. На самом деле, у меня есть фото.

Он открыл сумку ― в основном она была заполнена слайдами, снимками, негативами и контейнерами с еще не обработанной пленкой. Эйджи быстро нашел конверт с фотографиями с первого Рождества в Нью-Йорке ― единственного, которое он смог провести с Эшем.

― Вот здесь мы жили, ― объяснил он и показал несколько снимков квартиры. На одном Конг и Алекс вешали мишуру на огромную елку. Они притащили ее, пока Эша не было дома. Эш потом хмурился и ворчал, но Эйджи как-то вечером увидел, как тот смотрит на елку. Глаза Эша сияли от чего-то вроде радости и ностальгии.

― Ого! Это кто? ― нетерпеливо спросила Юкиэ и поднесла снимок к лампе, чтобы получше рассмотреть. На снимке сонный Эш недовольно хмурился, завернувшись в красное фланелевое одеяло. Взъерошенный и несчастный, он все равно выглядел как модель. Юкиэ пристально изучала его лицо.

― Это мой друг, Эш, ― тепло сказал Эйджи. ― Он ненавидел просыпаться по утрам.

Вся семья рассматривала его снимки, задавая вопросы и комментируя самые, на их вкус, красивые. Эйджи не ожидал, что у него окажется так много фотографий Эша ― он не помнил, чтобы снимал его больше, чем остальных, но каким-то образом камера всегда смотрела в его направлении, ловила его улыбки и усмешки.

― Похоже, камера его любит, ― немного погодя сказала мать, восхитившись светлыми волосами Эша.

― Или фотограф, ― тихонько хихикнула Юкиэ. Родители не заметили ее комментарий, но Эйджи бросил на нее резкий взгляд. Похоже, она стала сообразительнее.

Он начал собирать фотографии, заверяя, что у них будет тонна времени, чтобы их рассмотреть.

― Я привез сувениры, ― объявил Эйджи, надеясь переключить их внимание. Проницательная догадка сестры оказалась слишком близка в правде ― он не ожидал, что кто-нибудь заметит. Пока семья разворачивала подарки и хвалила его вкус, Эйджи охватило чувство вины. Все подарки он купил в первую свою неделю в Нью-Йорке. После он почти не вспоминал о семье.

Мать качала в руках стеклянный шарик, со слезами на глазах наблюдая, как фальшивый снег кружит над крошечным уголком Центрального парка.

― Это замечательно, ― выдохнула она и промокнула глаза фартуком. ― Теперь я чувствую, что мой мальчик где-то побывал. Все это время мне казалось, что ты просто исчез. Я понятия не имела, как ты живешь, каких людей встретил.

Чувство вины превратилось в настоящую боль. Он будет вечно им лгать, понял Эйджи. Он ни за что не расскажет им правду. Если они узнают обо всем, что он сделал в Нью-Йорке, ― украл машину, стрелял в человека, приставил к чужому горлу кусок стекла ― они слишком перепугаются и никогда больше не почувствуют себя спокойно рядом с ним.

― Прости, что не писал и не звонил почаще, ― хрипло сказал он.

Отец покачал головой.

― Ерунда, ― сказал он, отметая все извинения. ― Ты молодой парень, ты был в гуще приключений. В твоем возрасте в самый раз немного расправить крылья. Нельзя слишком долго держаться за материнскую юбку, иначе размякнешь.

Похоже, это был конец разговора. Мать поднялась и позвала Юкиэ на кухню, внезапно вспомнив, что приготовила грандиозный ужин, чтобы отпраздновать возвращение сына домой. Услышав о еде, Эйджи вдруг заметил восхитительные запахи, идущие из кухни. Рот наполнился слюной. Хотя он часто ел японскую еду в Нью-Йорке, ей было не сравниться с домашней готовкой. Кроме того ― он опустил при Эше этот факт ― Эйджи был ужасным поваром

Через двадцать минут они расселись за столом. Эйджи с охотой поглощал все, что приготовила мать. Она даже сделала сэкихан; он так давно его не ел, что почти забыл вкус.

Эйджи успел съесть совсем немного, когда зазвонил телефон.

― Должно быть, тебе звонят, ― хитро сказала Юкиэ и бросила на него понимающий взгляд. ― Я сказала Сузуки-сан, что ты сегодня возвращаешься. Она страшно обрадовалась.

Эйджи вспыхнул и встал, чтобы ответить на звонок.

Он ходил с Сузуки Каори в одну среднюю и старшую школу. Ее родители держали магазин фруктов неподалеку. Между ними ничего не было ― ни признаний, ни поцелуев ― но все же, если кого и можно было бы считать его девушкой, то только ее.

Он как минимум год почти не вспоминал о ней.

Но вместо нежного голоса Каори Эйджи услышал на другом конце провода другой, знакомый и скрипучий. Сердце подпрыгнуло в груди.

― Эйджи? Это Макс.

― Привет, Макс! ― Эйджи ухмыльнулся. Казалось, они в последний раз говорили не несколько дней, а несколько недель назад. ― Как жизнь? Выбрали с Джессикой дату свадьбы? Вы подождете, пока я не вернусь, правда? ― Он взглянул на часы на стене, и первый беспокойный звоночек раздался внутри. ― Эм, сколько у тебя сейчас времени? ― спросил Эйджи.

Макс замялся.

― Пять утра, ― сказал он наконец. Он говорил с трудом. Устало.

― О. ― Макс никогда не вставал раньше семи. ― Так сильно по мне скучал, значит? ― спросил Эйджи, смеясь, несмотря на ужасные догадки, которые роились в голове.

― Это насчет Эша.

Беспокойство переросло в тревогу, но Эйджи подавил ее. Глупо было думать, что случилось что-то плохое из-за того, что он уехал. Жизнь в Нью-Йорке без него не остановится. Жизнь Эша Линкса тоже.

― Он все-таки решил прилететь в Японию? ― с надеждой спросил Эйджи. ― Я могу встретить его в Токио, если ты знаешь, когда он прибывает.

Макс прочистил горло.

― Дело не в этом, Эйджи. Если бы только дело было в этом. Но...

Радость Эйджи притупилась ― он уже понял, что она ненастоящая. Руки начали дрожать.

― Тогда что? ― коротко спросил он. ― Что случилось с Эшем?

― Была драка, ― начал Макс тоном, который больше подходил для разговора с ребенком. ― Эша ранили. Очень сильно, Эйджи. По-настоящему сильно.

Нет. Картинки замерцали в голове Эйджи. Воспоминания. Он вспомнил, как нож Артура исчез в складках футболки Эша. Вспомнил, как Эш споткнулся и упал, и словно не верил в то, что происходит, словно удивлялся этому. Вспомнил кровь.

― Больше не с кем сражаться, ― слабо возразил Эйджи. Сытный пирог внезапно показался в желудке лишним. ― Гольцине, Фокс ― все мертвы. Син мне сказал. У Эша больше нет врагов.

Макс молчал, но Эйджи расслышал на другом конце провода что-то похожее на кашель.

― Он умер, Эйджи, ― наконец сказал Макс сорванным от эмоций голосом. ― Его очень сильно порезали, и он не смог выжить.

У Эйджи подогнулись колени, и он осел на пол. Кровь оглушительно стучала в ушах. Быть этого не могло. Он встал на колени и двумя руками вцепился в телефонную трубку.

― Ты ошибаешься, ― осуждающе заявил он. Его захлестнуло отрицание. Он не мог думать о чем-либо еще. ― Эш уже умирал однажды, и это была ложь. Так и сейчас. Это невозможно. ― Правда же? Разве он не пытался спасти Эша именно от такой судьбы?

По звукам казалось, что Макс плачет. Сердце Эйджи сжалось от сочувствия и желания его успокоить, но дальше этого не пошло. Макс ошибался. Это не могло быть по-настоящему.

― Я... Я видел его своими глазами. Ошибки быть не может. Прости, ― хрипло прошептал Макс.

― Нет! ― голос Эйджи звучал незнакомо и безумно даже для него самого. ― Тебя обманули! Я тебе докажу. Я вернусь в Нью-Йорку и найду его. Вот увидишь.

― Нет, Эйджи, ― неожиданно твердо сказал Макс. ― Ты ранен. Оставайся дома, поправляйся. Возвращение ничего не изменит. Ты должен мне поверить!

― Я вернусь! ― закричал Эйджи. Глаза горели от непролитых слез, но он не собирался плакать. Это неправда. Нет причин горевать. ― Я не могу тебе поверить, потому что это неправда! Я... ― Он запнулся. ― Я бы знал, Макс! Я бы почувствовал, если... если...

― Господи, Эйджи, ― прошептал Макс.

У Эйджи перехватило дыхание. В боку кололо, словно он пробежал двадцать кругов; незажившая рана пульсировала.

― Я бы тоже умер, ― наконец договорил он.

Когда Макс наконец заговорил, в его спокойных словах слышалась глубокая печаль и боль.

― Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, сынок, ― сказал он. ― Иногда кажется, что так все и должно работать, но увы. Люди просто умирают, и ты ничего не можешь сделать с этим, не знаешь, когда это случится. Не можешь это почувствовать. ― Макс говорил с трудом, и Эйджи понял, что тот сам испытал подобное. В конце концов, Макс побывал на войне. На его глазах умирали друзья.

Но предчувствие Эйджи не имело ничего общего с опытом Макса. Совсем не имело.

― Ты ошибаешься, ― непреклонно повторил Эйджи, игнорируя удивленный вздох на другом конце линии. Он сжал телефон в руке так сильно, что, казалось, трубка треснет. ― Эш жив. ― Заверил Эйджи. ― И я его найду.

― Эйджи, пожалуйста! Ты...

Он повесил трубку, прежде чем Макс успел сказать что-нибудь еще, прежде, чем тот попытался убедить его, или успокоить, или запугать своими ошибочными теориями о том, что правда, а что ложь. Эш был слишком умным, чтобы попасть под чей-то нож. Слишком сильным.

Несколько минут Эйджи сидел на полу, пытаясь понять, что же заставило Макса поверить в такую ужасную вещь. Эша порезали. Хотя бы это должно быть правдой. Эйджи задрожал всем телом, и комната вокруг потемнела. Он слышал смех Юкиэ в конце коридора, но свет и радость казались такими далекими.

Эйджи представил, как Эш лежит где-то в кровати, бледный и слабый, и все еще пытается раздавать указания банде. Интересно, вернулся ли Эш в квартиру или остался где-то еще, где не так чисто и уютно? Что он ел? Хот-доги и пиццу? Так он никогда не выздоровеет.

Интересно, Бланка все еще в Нью-Йорке? Син сказал, что в последний раз именно тот позаботился об Эше. Эйджи было бы легче, если бы он знал, что кто-то вроде Бланки присматривает за Эшем. Как бы сильно он ни любил парней из банды, вряд ли Боунз, Конг или Алекс имели хоть малейшее представление о том, что делать с раненным Эшем.

У Эйджи не было других вариантов, кроме как вернуться, и как можно скорее. Прямо сейчас. Рана в боку болела, виски пульсировали от внезапного давления. Родители будут против, но это не имеет значения. Ибе поймет. Ибе поможет.

Эйджи сделал глубокий вдох и, покачиваясь, поднялся на ноги. Сначала нужно доесть ужин. Он может сказать им завтра ― возможно, он даже уедет завтра вечером, ― но незачем расстраивать семью прямо сейчас. Эйджи вытер мокрые щеки, удивленный, что расплакался, хотя был настроен не делать этого.

― Эйджи-кун? ― послышался из дверного проема мягкий взволнованный голос матери. Она держала в руках горячее блюдо ― явно добавку к ужину. ― Все хорошо? Это Каори-чан?

Он покачал головой и вымученно улыбнулся.

― Все хорошо, ― заверил он ее. ― Просто друг из Америки.

Эйджи прошел за ней к столу и занял свое место. Лампы казались слишком яркими, ароматные запахи ― удивительно тошнотворными. Он с трудом сглотнул и широко улыбнулся.

― Прошу прощения, ― извинился он. Если он сможет прожить этот вечер так, будто ничего не случилось, ему будет намного легче покинуть их завтра.

Он положил себе добавки и откусил большой кусок. Это было восхитительно.

Его затошнило.

Эйджи вскочил и бросился в ванную. Он едва успел добежать вовремя, носки заскользили на плиточном полу, когда он наклонился к унитазу. Через мгновение его вырвало.

 _Эш мертв_ , прозвучало где-то глубоко внутри. Он отмахнулся от мысли. Это неправда. Эш точно был ранен, но не умирал. Никогда не умирал.

Эйджи рвало снова и снова, пока в желудке не стало пусто. Рвотные позывы продолжались и после, когда он задрожал от рыданий, слишком измотанный, чтобы двигаться. Голова раскалывалась, он положил ее на руки, опустился на пол и заплакал. Было больно. Все тело болело, рана болела, как будто его избивали снова и снова. Он подумал, что рана могла открыться, но не стал проверять. Какая разница.

― Брат? ― неуверенно позвала Юкиэ из коридора. ― Эйджи, ты в порядке? ― Она толкнула дверь и вошла внутрь.

Эйджи услышал, как зашумела вода в унитазе, смывая рвоту в водосток. Мгновение спустя ему на лицо положили прохладную тряпку. Юкиэ села на пол рядом с ним и теплыми руками убрала ему волосы с глаз.

Она не задавала вопросов, просто гладила его по голове и бормотала бессмысленную успокаивающую ерунду.

Но это не успокаивало. Ее доброта заставила Эйджи чувствовать себя еще более жалким. Он обращался с Эшем так же? Его сочувствие казалось Эшу таким же противным и назойливым? Эйджи резко сел, не обращая внимания на жгучую боль в боку. Тряпка упала на пол.

― Пожалуйста, уйди, ― дрожащим голосом попросил он.

Юкиэ покачала головой.

― Тебе плохо, ― сказала она.

― Оставь меня в покое, ― прорычал Эйджи и поднялся на ноги. Он наткнулся на раковину и прополоскал рот ― привкус был кислый, металлический. Эйджи заметил в зеркале свое отражение ― бледное и злое.

― Прости, Юкиэ- _чан_ , ― извинился он сквозь сжатые зубы. ― Но мне нужно побыть одному прямо сейчас.

Эйджи не стал дожидаться ответа и поплелся по темному коридору в свою комнату. Там он увидел сваленные на полу сумки ― большую часть отправил домой Ибе, пока Эйджи лежал в больнице. Он упал на кровать и положил подушку себе на лицо. Где-то в доме зазвонил телефон, но он проигнорировал его. Если это не Эш, он не желает говорить.

Юкиэ прокралась в спальню следом за ним. Она молчала, и Эйджи притворился, что не знает, что она здесь. На долгое время их дыхание словно стало единственным звуком в доме ― его, короткое и рваное, и ее, спокойное и легкое.

― Брат, ― единственный раз начала она, но запнулась и замолчала.

Родители пришли в комнату позже. Мать положила прохладную руку ему на лоб.

― Только что звонил Ибе-сан, ― мягко сказала она. ― Мы знаем о твоем друге, милый.

Что-то внутри Эйджи сломалось. Он перевернулся и тихо зарыдал в подушку.

― Это неправда, ― возразил он сквозь слезы. ― Их обманули. Кто-то снова им солгал.

― Ш-ш-ш, ― мать ласково погладила его по голове.

― Нет! ― воскликнул он, резко сел и оттолкнул ее руку. Оттолкнул мать, едва не сбросив ее с кровати. ― Я знаю, о чем говорю! Он жив!

― Эйджи, ― суровым голосом осадил его отец, протягивая руку, чтобы помочь испуганной жене подняться.

― Заткнись! ― закричал Эйджи, переходя на английский. ― Убирайся отсюда и оставь меня в покое! ― Ярость, казалось, иссушила его горе. ― Все вы, ― прорычал он, смеряя сестру взглядом. ― Вон!

Он повернулся к ним спиной и свернулся калачиком на кровати. Он вспомнил, как Эш однажды был таким же колючим. Вспомнил, как потянулся к нему, боясь быть отвергнутым, и как удивился, когда Эш подпустил его ближе. Вспомнил, как Эш замер в его объятиях, прислонился к нему и хрипло рыдал, то и дело всхлипывая, как ребенок.

Эйджи обнял подушку, закрыл глаза и притворился, что спит.

Через несколько часов он потянулся к телефону и на автомате набрал номер, не слишком-то веря, что помнит его правильно. Всего один гудок спустя ему устало ответили.

― Ибе-сан? ― спросил он незнакомым голосом. ― Когда мы сможем отправиться в Нью-Йорк?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Юэ-Лун размышляет, как удачно все повернулось, и пьет слишком много вина.

Он устроил Эша в лучшей комнате. Роскошной и богатой, с атласными покрывалами и шелковыми простынями. Панорамные окна выходили на сад, а внутри был мраморный камин, чтобы согреться холодными вечерами. Вспомнив, что Бланка рассказывал о книжных аппетитах Эша, он переместил в комнату почти треть библиотеки ― все книги на английском, что у него были. Он даже приставил к Эшу молодого слугу, который помогал бы тому денно и нощно во всем ― чем угодно, ― чего тот пожелает.

У Эша до сих пор не появилось возможности насладиться всем этим.

Юэ-Лун посмотрел на своего нового питомца. Волосы Эша были чистыми и блестящими, пижама сидела на нем идеально. Длинные ресницы отбрасывали тени на щеки, когда тот тихо дышал, слегка размыкая мягкие губы. Эш совершенно точно был жив ― операция и вторая доза препарата имели поразительный эффект ― но не просыпался уже три дня.

Юэ-Лун предположил, что это вполне нормально, учитывая обстоятельства. Еще до столкновения с Лао тело Эша почти наверняка было истощено. Для человека его ума Эш слишком мало внимания уделял негативным последствиям недосыпа. Он был разбит. Когда он вышел из оцепенения, вызванного первой дозой Лунноцвета, он даже не открыл глаз. Вместо этого он сразу погрузился в глубокий сон и не просыпался куда дольше, чем, по мнению Юэ-Луна, можно было не просыпаться.

Юэ-Лун начинал терять терпение.

Он протянул руку, дотронулся до золотистых волос Эша и отвел их со лба. Эш не выглядел опасными. Во сне он казался всего лишь еще одной игрушкой для богатых и сильных.

― Просыпайся, черт возьми, ― потребовал Юэ-Лун, схватился за волосы и потянул, пока голова Эша не поднялась над кроватью. Эш не шевелился, даже ресницы не дрогнули. Поморщившись, Юэ-Лун отпустил его голову, и та упала обратно на пуховые подушки.

Еще слишком рано, понял он. Даже если бы Эш проснулся, то чувствовал бы только запахи и вкусы. Только через день его мозг начал бы реагировать на прикосновения, и еще позже к нему вернулись бы слух и зрение. В Цикле Лунноцвета это был самый сложный этап. Если бы за Эшем некому было сейчас ухаживать, он почти наверняка бы умер.

Юэ-Лун покинул комнату, немного раздраженный, что нужно столько ждать. Он даже не знал, что хочет сделать с Эшем теперь, когда тот был в его власти, но точно не собирался упускать такую возможность. По крайней мере, Эш будет перед ним в долгу. Возможно, даже будет благодарен. Юэ-Лун представил, как Эш, с полыхающими от ненависти и признательности глазами, благодарит его сквозь зубы, и надулся от предвкушения. Пусть у него была лишь крупица власти над Эшем, он собирался взять от ситуации максимум возможного.

Юэ-Лун продолжал выполнять свою часть сделки ― пока Эшу делали операцию, его подчиненный позвонил Наде Вон и держал ее в курсе. Син куда-то пропал, и это бесило, но ни в банде, ни даже в его семье ничего узнать не удалось. Похоже, Син залег на дно, зализывая свои воображаемые раны.

Юэ-Луна удивило, что сестра Шотера Вона участвовала в деле. Знаний о травах и ядах у нее было столько же, сколько у девочки-скаута ― о жизни в лесу: точно недостаточно, чтобы выжить, когда отсыреют дрова, и волки будут кружить поблизости. Хотя ее бабушка обладала кое-каким талантом. Юэ-Лун учился у нее, когда братья привезли его в Нью-Йорк, но к девяти годам превзошел наставницу и уехал в Калифорнию, а после ― в Китай, к настоящим мастерам. Он умирал от любопытства, гадая, почему Эш вообще захотел использовать Лунноцвет, ― определенно, нашлись бы менее опасные способы убедительно разыграть свою смерть.

Вот почему Юэ-Лун хотел поговорить с Сином. Он хотел знать, почему Эш не последовал за своим драгоценным малышом Эйджи за границу. Любопытство терзало Юэ-Луна весьма сильно, поэтому он отправил нескольких людей обыскать город. Где-нибудь Син да появится, рассуждал он ― и просто хотел быть уверенным, что его люди окажутся поблизости, когда это произойдет.

 

***

 

― Господин Юэ-Лун, ― помощник слегка поклонился ему, проходя в спальню. ― Мы нашли Син Су-Лина.

Вечер и большую часть дня Юэ-Лун потягивал вино и сейчас был пьян, раздражен и не в настроении для игр. Он кое-как пристроил бокал на ночной столик, прищурился и резко спросил:

― Где он?

Снаружи послышались звуки борьбы. Кто-то закричал, кого-то схватили и, возможно, толкнули на землю. Слуга улыбнулся.

― Полагаю, прямо сейчас его вытаскивают из машины.

― Отправь его ко мне сразу же, ― приказал Юэ-Лун.

Хотя было неслыханно, чтобы молодой господин развлекал гостей в собственной спальне, слуга определенно понимал, когда стоит промолчать.

― Нужно ли вам время, чтобы переодеться? ― спросил он, указывая на халат и пижаму Юэ-Луна.

Юэ-Лун скривился. Это всего лишь Син, какая, к черту разница, если тот увидит его в пижаме?

― Не нужно, ― слегка проглатывая слова заявил он. ― Просто приведи его. Сейчас же.

Слуга исчез, и Юэ-Лун выбрался из кровати. От резкого движения голова немного закружилась, но, немного подержавшись за ночной столик, он почувствовал себя уверенней. Сжав в пальцах тонкую ножку хрустального бокала, Юэ-Лун взглянул на светлое шардоне. Вино, над бутылкой которого он методично работал последний час, стоило сотни долларов и было почти одного с ним возраста. Ни к чему переводить добро, даже если у него дела. Юэ-Лун опрокинул бокал и одним быстрым глотком допил вино.

Он поправлял халат, когда ввели Сина.

― Убери от меня свои грабли, черт возьми! ― выругался мальчишка, извиваясь в хватке одного из сильнейших телохранителей Юэ-Луна. ― Я ж сказал, что не буду дергаться!

Юэ-Лун поднял руку и указал пальцем в сторону двери. Телохранитель тут же подчинился и выпустил Сина так неожиданно, что тот накренился вперед, чтобы не упасть. Дверь закрылась, пока Син пытался вернуть равновесие.

Выглядел тот ужасно. Лицо все грязное, невесть чем замусоленные джинсы. Похоже, на нем была та же одежда, что и два дня назад, когда Юэ-Лун забрал Эша из той лачуги.

Юэ-Лун, с отвращением прищурившись, разглядывал мальчишку.

― Где ты был? ― требовательно спросил он. ― Согласно моим источникам, ты несколько дней не появлялся ни дома, ни в банде.

Син закатил глаза.

― Придержи коней, ― он поправил рукава куртки и скрестил руки на груди. ― Не твое дело, где я был.

― Твои дела ― и мои дела тоже, ― заявил Юэ-Лун, слегка запинаясь. ― Все, что происходит в Чайнатауне, касается Ли. ― Он так часто слышал эти слова, что почти в них поверил. Почти. Даже нетрезвым, он все еще сомневался, что может контролировать эту часть своей империи.

― Меня не было в Чайнатауне, ― ухмыльнулся Син. ― Твой отряд тупых бычар должен был сообщить. Теперь не поведаешь ли мне, какого черта тебе нужно, и я вернусь уже в кровать?

Юэ-Лун даже думать не хотел, в какой дыре Син спит.

― Мне нужно узнать об Эше, ― он прошел по плюшевому ковру и сел на диван. Комната капельку слишком сильно раскачивалась, чтобы стоять. ― Почему он выбрал Лунноцвет? Что он пытался сделать?

Син скрестил руки на груди и прислонился к стене у двери, не желая проходить в комнату.

― Я не знаю, ― сказал он, почти довольный тем, что ему нечем поделиться. ― Я уже тебе говорил, что не должен был узнать об этом. Эш сказал, что никогда больше не увидится с Эйджи, планами понарошку умереть он не делился.

Юэ-Лун приподнялся, словно кот, наблюдающий за птицей в клетке.

― Эш сказал, что никогда больше не увидится с Эйджи? ― повторил он очень заинтересованно. ― После всех этих месяцев он просто отправляет мальчишку домой, и все?

Не глядя ему в глаза, Син пожал плечами.

― Так он сказал, ― пробормотал он.

В этом не было смысла. Если Эш кем и дорожил в этом мире, то Окумурой Эйджи. Юэ-Лун был уверен, что, когда все грандиозные планы Дино рухнут, Эш первым же рейсом улетит в свое «долго и счастливо» с этим тупым слабаком. Что, если Цикл Лунноцвета и разговор с Сином, ― лишь прикрытие, способ покинуть страну и точно избежать преследования? Но зачем заходить так далеко? Неужели Эш и правда думал, что кто-то будет преследовать его по всему миру ради жалкой мести?

 _Я бы преследовал_ , напомнил Юэ-Луну внутренний голос. И Эш должен был знать, что слова, сказанные Сину, рано или поздно дойдут до Юэ-Луна. Значит ли это, что весь спектакль предназначался ему одному? Эта мысль удивительно льстила Юэ-Луну ― роль личной немезиды Эша Линкса была по-своему привлекательна.

Он тщательно обдумал свои вопросы. Не было смысла искать на них ответы прямо сейчас. Он не поймет, пока не спросит Эша сам, хотя даже тогда может получить только полуправду и отрицание.

Юэ-Лун посмотрел на Сина.

― Почему тебя не было дома? ― спросил он.

Син нахмурился и не ответил.

― Твой брат, ― предположил Юэ-Лун. ― Лао напал на Эша из-за тебя.

Син распахнул глаза и сразу же прищурился. Юэ-Лун понял, что попал в точку. Он пересек комнату и открыл шкаф. Внутри была винная стойка и штук шесть хрустальных бокалов. Юэ-Лун откупорил мерло и вдохнул его головокружительный аромат.

― Выпьем? ― предложил он, наливая насыщенный красный напиток в бокал. Ему было почти жаль мальчишку.

Син покачал головой и скривился. Юэ-Лун только пожал плечами и выпил вина сам. Оно было великолепно, но ему не хватало насыщенности первой бутылки. Похоже, превращаться из слегка пьяного в немного более пьяного было не так интересно, как из трезвого в пьяного.

― С тебя хватит, ― твердо заявил Син. Он наконец прошел в комнату и вытащил почти пустой бокал из дрожащих пальцев Юэ-Луна.

Юэ-Лун так опешил, что даже не стал протестовать, когда Син убрал бокал и бутылку обратно в шкаф, решительно захлопнул дверцу и загородил шкаф собой.

― Отведи меня к нему, ― потребовал Син.

Сначала Юэ-Лун хотел отказаться. Как смеет Син ему приказывать, в конце концов? Но за яростным взглядом мальчишки скрывалась какая-то отчаянная печаль. Вероятно, вино сделало Юэ-Луна сентиментальным, но он не смог отказать Сину. Он вздохнул.

― Пойдем.

Он провел Сина в соседнюю комнату. Син вытаращил глаза, увидев богатое убранство комнаты. Затем он заметил на огромной кровати Эша и удивленно охнул.

― А ты чего ожидал? Что я буду держать его в подземелье?

Выражение на лице Сина было весьма красноречивым. Но мальчишка быстро взял себя в руки.

― Он в порядке? ― спросил Син и подбежал к кровати. ― Сработало?

― Конечно, да, ― похвастался Юэ-Лун. ― Разве я не говорил, что спасу его?

Син долго разглядывал Эша. Юэ-Лун разглядывал Сина. На лице мальчишки отражались все его чувства ― радость, облегчение, благоговение и что-то посложнее. Мрачнее. Казалось, что-то внутри Сина изменилось, словно его вера в мир немного надломилась, и осадок разочарования осел в темных уголках души. Юэ-Лун знал это чувство достаточно хорошо, и ему не нравилось, что Син теперь тоже с ним знаком.

Интересно, почему? Так же сильно ему не нравилось, как Син смотрит на Эша. С восхищением, почти боготворя, как ребенок, смотрящий на Супермена. Это раздражало. Они не так уж отличались, Юэ-Лун и Эш. Так почему Син считал Эша таким потрясающим, а на Юэ-Луна смотрел свысока, с пренебрежением?

― Он проспит еще несколько часов, ― сказал Юэ-Лун. Он осознал, что пытается выставить Эша слабаком. ― А затем будет беспомощен, как котенок. Может быть, несколько дней. ― Почему? Какое ему было дело до того, что Син считает Эша другом? Не похоже, чтобы Юэ-Луна волновала такая ерунда.

Син рассеянно кивнул, и они замолчали. Юэ-Лун боролся с собой. Он хотел еще выпить. Он хотел прогнать Сина и остаться один ― чтобы Син перестал смотреть на Эша и думать, о чем думал.

― Мать вышвырнула меня из дома. ― тихо сказал Син. Юэ-Лун не знал, с кем тот говорит ― с ним или со спящим Эшем. ― Она сказала, что это я убил Лао, даже если стрелял не я.

Юэ-Лун, онемев, уставился на него. Плечи Сина дрожали, и тот никак не мог успокоиться.

― Как она узнала? ― Син обернулся и посмотрел на Юэ-Луна. Слез на его лице не было, но глаза блестели.

Юэ-Лун покачал головой. Он впервые оказался в подобной ситуации. Никто никогда не доверялся ему вот так.

― Где ты сейчас живешь? ― спросил он после чересчур длинной паузы.

― То тут, то там, ― ровным голосом отозвался Син. ― Везде.

Казалось неправильным, что Син спит на улице. Казалось, что неправильно о нем беспокоиться.

― Вернись к своей кузине, ― попросил Юэ-Лун. Он знал, что Син ни за что не останется с ним, но можно же пойти к Наде Вон.

Син раздраженно посмотрел на него.

― Хочешь, чтобы я шпионил за ней? Чтобы узнать, что они с Алексом замышляли? ― Син покачал головой. ― Она моя семья, крысеныш. Ни за что.

Юэ-Лун дернулся от неожиданности. Он даже не подумал об этом. Но идея была и правда хорошая. Он пожал плечами, стараясь выглядеть равнодушным.

― Это бы все упростило, ― сказал он, притворившись, что так и планировал с самого начала. ― Но, полагаю, тогда мне придется принять... меры... чтобы получить информацию от Эша.

Син широко раскрыл свои темные глаза. Засунул руки в карманы и посмотрел на Эша, словно ища ответы на его мирном лице. _Не сработает_ , хотел сказать Юэ-Лун. Он пялился на Эша часами и не получил ни одного ответа ― только еще больше вопросов.

― Ладно, ― наконец сказал Син. ― Мне все равно нужно было где-нибудь остановиться. ― Он посмотрел на Юэ-Луна с нескрываемым отвращением. ― Но теперь ты не можешь причинять ему боль, понял?

Юэ-Лун улыбнулся. Даже если все дело в вине, он будет спать лучше, зная, что у Сина есть крыша над головой.

― Иди, ― приказал он. ― Скажи ей, что Эш в порядке, что ты сам его видел, но будь осторожен.

Син кивнул.

― Чарли Дикинсон, ― деловым тоном сказал он. ― Я ни слова не скажу, пока он дома. ― Порученная миссия ― даже настолько сомнительно сформулированная ― похоже, немного его взбодрила.

Они договорились встретиться на днях, и Син выбежал за дверь. Юэ-Лун проводил Сина взглядом и спросил себя, не стоило ли для начала заставить того помыться и переодеться. Но, возможно, замызганный, как у бродяжки, вид сыграет Сину на руку ― Надя Вон, похоже, неровно дышала к таким детишкам.

Снова оставшись наедине с Эшем, Юэ-Лун подошел к его кровати. Вино все еще гуляло у Юэ-Луна в крови, и он чувствовал себя особенно сентиментальным. Он забрался под простыни и обвился вокруг неподвижного тела Эша.

― Все обожают тебя, ― прошептал он в неслышащее ухо Эша. ― Никто никогда так обо мне не беспокоился. Даже Син, а ведь его воспитывали, чтобы поклоняться мне. Это у него в крови. ― Он дотронулся до лица Эша, позволил пальцам пробежать по шее и по краю расстегнутого воротника пижамы. Он уже заучил наизусть тело Эша, ровную линию его рта, его тонкие запястья. Когда он закрывал глаза, он видел, как кожа Эша прожигает темноту за ресницами.

Юэ-Лун встал на колени и провел губами по губам Эша. На миг ему показалось, что он чувствует движение, легчайший трепет ответного поцелуя, и все его тело вспыхнуло пламенем. Но, конечно, это было невозможно. Эш крепко спал, и скорее всего его мозг еще не реагировал на прикосновения. Если его губы и двигались, то лишь инстинктивно.

Внезапно Юэ-Луну показалось очень грустным, что тело Эша настолько привыкло к поцелуям, что тот отвечал на них, даже не осознавая этого. Интересно, сколько раз к Эшу так приставали во сне? Сколько раз забирали то, что им не предлагали? И не был ли Юэ-Лун еще одним негодяем на его пути?

От этой мысли ему стало плохо.

Юэ-Лун откатился в сторону и положил голову на другую подушку, как можно дальше от Эша, чтобы тепло его тела казалось лишь иллюзией. Юэ-Луна переполняли чувства и алкоголь. Это изматывало.

Не заботясь о том, что свет все еще горит или что он обязан показаться завтра утром, Юэ-Лун закрыл глаза.

Рядом с Эшем Линксом было так спокойно.

Может, поэтому все его любили.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эш понемногу приходит в сознание.

Эш не понимал, что происходит. Похоже, он очнулся от снов ― красочных, ярких, противоречивых, запутанных ― только чтобы обнаружить, что дрейфует в абсолютной пустоте. Темной и неподвижной. Бесшумной. Он пытался пошевелить руками и ногами, коснуться лица, заговорить, но казалось, словно у него вообще нет тела.

Это было слишком странно, чтобы паниковать, и он начал задумываться, а что если сны и есть реальность, а спокойная размеренная пустота на самом деле сон? Но это было невозможно ― в его снах был Окумура Эйджи, цирковые клоуны и огромные кошки, на которых можно прокатиться верхом. И только в темной тишине он вспомнил, как позволил Эйджи улететь, получил удар ножом от Лао и выпил препарат, который дала Надя.

Эш прикинул вероятность своей смерти, но не стал зацикливаться на этом. Если верить логике, реальностью было ничто, поэтому долгое время он спал как можно больше, предпочитая фантазии пустоте.

***

Ритмичный стук и свист сердца, перекачивавшего кровь, казались такими громкими, что смогли бы и мертвых поднять из могилы. Правда, это были вовсе не звуки, а скорее осознание того, что происходит внутри тела. В желудке пульсировало ― боль от голода была свирепой и острой.

Что ж, значит он жив.

Это обнадеживало. Он снова погрузился в сон.

***

Эш заметил, что во рту кисло. Сначала это ничего для него не значило, он просто хотел жвачку или воды, чтобы прополоскать рот. Затем он осознал, что чувствует вкус. Провел языком по зубам. Или подумал, что провел, ― он не почувствовал языком ничего, что подтвердило бы, что движение было настоящим. Он открыл рот, пытаясь уловить что-нибудь еще. Знакомая горечь. Шелк. Ему не раз затыкали рот шелковыми галстуками, так что он запомнил вкус. Он сделал вдох, вспомнив, что вкус и запах связаны. Он услышал запах шампуня. Благовоний. Цветов.

Должно быть, он у Нади. Похоже, она смогла достать вторую дозу Лунноцвета. Эш тщательно проанализировал свое положение. Когда он просыпался в прошлый раз, он точно не чувствовал ни запахов, ни вкусов. Теперь все изменилось. Значило ли это, что к нему постепенно возвращаются ощущения?

Эш вспомнил о ране в животе. Его возили в больницу? Он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь поймать резкий запах антисептика. Ничего. Зато он уловил запах мыла, вина и слабый аромат домашней еды. Должно быть, Надя и Алекс вытащили его из больницы, что должно было спасти его и от тюрьмы. Он задумался, кто из них зашил его рану и сколько времени прошло.

Эш подумал об Эйджи. Он хотел полететь к нему. Он представил разочарование в глазах Эйджи, когда тот понял, что Эш не придет его проводить. Представил смирение и печаль, которые Эйджи почувствует, когда Эш не прилетит в Японию, потратив билет впустую. «Я пытался, Эйджи!, ― подумал он, вопреки здравому смыслу пытаясь передать сообщение другу через весь мир. ― Подожди меня».

***

У него не было возможности отследить время, поэтому когда он начал замечать, что осязание тоже к нему вернулось, ему показалось, что прошли дни или даже недели с тех пор, как он заново открыл для себя запах и вкус. Сначала он почувствовал едва заметный зуд в подъеме левой ноги. Не задумываясь, он повернул правую ногу и почесал подъем пальцами. Хорошо-то как...

Внезапно его накрыло осознанием, что он чувствует. Это взволновало его даже сильнее, чем когда он впервые ощутил вкус. Это означало, что он все понял правильно. Если он проявит терпение ― а разве был у него другой выбор? ― он в конце концов сможет видеть и слышать.

Пока же Эш наслаждался тем, что имел. Вжался в мягкое нечто, похожее на гусиный пух, оценил жесткую хватку гладкой ткани, обмотанной вокруг ног. Воздух холодил кожу, и Эш вдохнул, наслаждаясь вкусом и запахом, прошедшими через рот и нос.

С осязанием вернулось и чувство пространства. Он погладил ткань и дерево, дотянулся до пола и потрогал плюшевый ковер. Опустился на колени и вздрогнул от острой боли и животе ― рана, похоже, едва начала заживать. Эш быстро оценил, как долго был без сознания, одновременно на ощупь исследуя границы своей новой вселенной. Текстурные обои. Резная кровать с балдахином. Шелковое постельное белье.

Где он? Он прикинул, что со случая в библиотеке прошло всего три-четыре дня, и их точно не хватило бы, чтобы Надя и Алекс успели продать квартиру. А другого способа достать денег на такую роскошную комнату Эш придумать не мог.

Он все еще был погружен в свои мысли, когда почувствовал прикосновение к волосам. Чья-то ладонь легко дотронулась до его лба. Что-то ткнулось ему в губы, и он открыл рот. Еда. Виноград, сочный и сладкий. Эш проглотил ягоду и тут же захотел еще, изнемогая от голода. Потянулся за рукой, кормившей его, сомкнул пальцы вокруг тонкого запястья. Потянул ее на себя и снова открыл рот.

Ему даже в голову не пришло насторожиться. Отчаянный голод и осознание, что он больше не один, притупило привычную бдительность, и он вдруг стал надеяться, что этот человек ― кем бы тот ни был ― побудет с ним еще немного.

Следующая виноградина показалась ему еще вкуснее. Эш не знал, пробовал ли прежде что-то настолько замечательное: гладкая кожица вязала язык и пружинила под зубами, сочная мякоть взрывалась ароматной влагой. Эш сильнее сжал пальцы вокруг запястья своего кормильца ― оно было маленьким и нежным, и он чувствовал, как пульсирует кровь под тонкой, словно бумага, кожей. Тонкие пальцы пробежали по его губам. Еще одна сочная виноградина оказалась у него за зубами. От удовольствия по всему телу побежали мурашки. Казалось, все его чувства обострены до предела. На каждое прикосновение и вкус он реагировал во много раз сильнее.

Перекус быстро закончился, и Эш остался голодным.

Он достаточно хорошо понимал, что на самом деле жаждет не пищи. Он хотел прикосновений. Все его тело кипело и дрожало от желания касаться и чувствовать, как его касаются. Даже мимолетное трение пижамы между ног возбуждало. Он надеялся, что его кормит не Надя, ― он не был готов думать о ней так, как думал об этом запястье и этих пальцах. Он не хотел представлять, как Надя дает ему то, что он почти надеялся получить от этих рук.

Эш был шокирован и унижен от осознания, чего хочет. Он признался себе, что, несмотря на опустошающее прошлое (или благодаря ему) ― все же жаждет сексуального контакта с невидимым незнакомцем. Разве не должен он был пресытиться этим? Но нет: тело действовало отдельно от него. _Тело хотело_. Отчаянно.

Оно реагировало, как и обычно, ― напрягалось и замирало, пока ему не начало казаться, что все нервные окончания сосредоточились _там_. Эш застонал. Не сейчас. Ему не нужно это, и путаница в мыслях, которая неизбежно наступит следом, не нужна тоже. Эйджи. Эйджи, разомкнув губы, нежно, умоляюще прошептал он. Представил, как толкается в него, представил, как горячо смыкается вокруг натянутая кожа.

Фантазии были такими яркими, и Эша потрясло, с какой готовностью, с какой легкостью они вырвались на свободу. Он месяцами держал в себя руках и был максимально осторожен. Эйджи заслуживал большего уважения. Эш чувствовал себя грязным. Чувствовал себя слабым.

Эш понял, что на этот раз не собирается бороться со своими желаниями.

― Есть здесь кто? ― Он пытался говорить, верил, что говорит, но доказательств у него не было. Он не слышал. Эш прижал пальцы к горлу и повторил вопрос. Почувствовал вибрацию. ― Значит, никого? ― спросил он.

Эш терпеливо подождал ответа, и, так и не получив его, вздохнул. Значит, можно? Он медленно опустил руку вниз, скользя пальцами по пижаме. Даже сквозь ткань он чувствовал, какие они горячие, словно не его вовсе. Он завозился с пуговицами, позволяя ногтям задеть каждый новый сантиметр обнаженной кожи. Не видеть и не слышать было интересно. Захватывающе. Ничего не отвлекало.

Эш опустил руку ниже, под эластичный пояс штанов. Он был горячий и твердый, и громкий выдох сорвался с его губ, когда пальцы дотронулись до головки. Он обхватил себя, представляя другую руку. Застонал, откинувшись на подушку, представляя другой голос. Как долго он запрещал себе думать об этом? Год? Дольше?

А затем Эшу вдруг показалось, что он что-то слышит. Вернее, не слышит, а чувствует. Он уже не был уверен, что не один.

― Эй?

Он медленно вытащил руку из штанов, перевернулся и обнял подушку. Чувство, что за ним наблюдают, исчезло так же внезапно, как появилось. Эш нахмурился. Он просто не мог сказать.

Раздосадованный, Эш провел, казалось, несколько часов в одиночестве, прежде чем заснул. Сны его переполняли вздохи и томительные прикосновения, которые переходили в горячий, бурный секс. Он часто просыпался, растерянный и неудовлетворенный, все еще видя кадры из снов: глаза Эйджи, лицо Эйджи, его поджарые плечи и спину.

Даже стыд, вечный спутник Эша в таких фантазиях, померк на фоне невыносимого желания, мучившего его тело. Он никогда не испытывал подобного, и гадал, насколько это могло быть связано с тем, что он заново открывает для себя все ощущения. Или это могло быть связано с Лунноцветом. Что если во второй дозе препарата было что-то вроде афродизиака?

Эш зарычал и ударил подушку. Он даже не знал, где, блядь, находится. Если он даже этого не может понять, нет смысла задавать более сложные вопросы. Не важно, почему он так чувствовал, ― важно, что он не дал чувствам этим чувствам взять над ним верх.

Как бы то ни было, он не узнает, был ли один. И даже когда он знал, что не один, он совершенно не представлял, кто был с ним в комнате. В такой ситуации он просто не мог потерять бдительность, как бы хорошо ему ни было.

***

В следующий раз Эш проснулся от осторожной ласки. Он тихонько приоткрыл глаза, все еще удивленный, что почти не замечает разницы, лишь слабый намек на свет. Струйки прохладной жидкости стекали с груди, и он понял, что принял за ласку движения влажной губки. Рубашки от пижамы на нем не было, и кто-то осторожно омывал его кожу мыльной водой.

― Кто ты? ― спросил Эш, все еще ничего не слыша, и поймал незнакомую руку. Рука замерла, и он понял, что уже прикасался к этому изящному запястью и тонким пальцам. ― Я тебя знаю?

Рука отодвинулась, но Эш усилил хватку. Он не собирался выпускать этого человека из своего мира, не получив ответов на свои вопросы.

― Нет, ― прорычал Эш, внутренне застонав от наслаждения, когда пенная вода потекла по кисти и предплечью. ― Ответь.

Незнакомец долго колебался. Эш не знал, чего ждать. Чтобы вырваться из его хватки, незнакомцу пришлось бы сопротивляться изо всех сил, но Эш был не в том состоянии, чтобы драться. К его удивлению, незнакомец наклонился ближе.

Эш услышал аромат жасмина и мыла, почувствовал слабое дыхание у уха. Водопад длинных волос упал на его мокрую грудь, пряди прилипли к покрытой мылом коже. Женщина, значит. Она, похоже, что-то шептала ему, не подозревая, что он не слышит ни слова. Или, может, ей было все равно.

Женщина. Эш вдохнул ее запах, перехватил пошире ее запястье, чтобы потрогать больше мягкой кожи. Ему нравились женщины. Они не несли угрозы.

Эш отпустил запястье. Рука резко отдернулась, и он испугался, что напугал ее. Должно быть, это одна из подруг Нади. Надя, очевидно, не могла оставить его у себя ― в конце концов, Чарли там практически жил, ― а у Алекса, мягко говоря, не было способностей для ухода за больными. Милосердная помощь третьей стороны ― единственный их вариант. Эш попытался вспомнить все, что сказал за последние дни. Эйджи всегда говорил, что он становится вредным и грубым, когда устает, и не обращает внимание на то, как говорит. И сейчас Эш задумался, не рычал ли на бедную девушку все это время. Наверное, да.

Мытье возобновилось. Девушка провела губкой по его груди и плечам, выжимая теплую воду, чтобы стекала по коже. Эш почувствовал, как прогибается под ее руку, его дыхание стало чаще, когда рука опустилась ниже, на живот. У него стояло, и он ничего не мог поделать с этим. Он зажмурился и надеялся, что девушка не обидится.

Затем она коснулась его. Это было лишь мимолетное прикосновение ― случайное, ― но Эшу пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не застонать в голос. Девушка мыла его бедра, и остывшая вода стекала между ними, когда ее руки ― они дрожали? ― сжимали губку слишком сильно.

Эш даже не знал, какие звуки издает, но он точно не молчал. Девушка убрала губку, и на один пугающий миг Эш подумал, что она ушла, убежала, чтобы рассказать Наде, какой он извращенец. Но ее руки вернулись почти сразу же.

Руки были скользкими от мыла и теперь скользили по его бедрам вместо губки. Эш судорожно вздохнул и сжал кулаки, чтобы не схватить девушку за запястья и направить выше. Он не знал, что у нее на уме, раз она касается его так, но ему хватало ума, чтобы не испортить момент, когда не нужно.

Закругленные кончики ее ногтей нежно царапали его тело, мягкие ладони рисовали круги на коже, с каждым разом приближаясь ближе. Ближе. Быть не могло, чтобы она не знала, не видела. Она будто игнорировала очевидное. Эш почти хотел, чтобы она ушла. Ему уже было без разницы, чья рука ― ее или его ― сделает это, главное, чтобы сделала.

Затем ее пальцы задели его. Эш затаил дыхания, не зная, случайно она это сделала или просто нашла новый способ жестоко его подразнить.

― Пожалуйста, ― прошептал он, пристыженный и в то же время слишком слабый, чтобы сопротивляться.

Как если бы его слова были заклинанием, желание Эша исполнилось. Девушка скользнула обеими руками по его бедрам, поколебалась мгновение и обхватила его скользкой ладонью. Эш вскрикнул, вцепился в полотенца под ним. Он не знал, почему она делает это, но ему, похоже, уже было без особой разницы, кто и почему.

Длинные пряди ее волос упали на него, и Эш потянулся к ним, желая прикоснуться к ней. Волосы были мягкие и густыми ― невероятно прямыми, как у Эйджи. Он зарылся в них руками, сжимая и царапая ногтями ее голову. Она вжалась в его ладони, горячо выдохнула ему в грудь, продолжая двигать рукой.

Эш почти готов был кончить. Он глубоко вдохнул, желая, чтобы тело успокоилось. Казалось неправильным закончить все так быстро. Он схватил руку девушки и резко убрал в сторону на середине движение. Опустошающее чувство потери было почти невыносимым.

― Подожди, ― выдохнул он, задыхаясь, словно после бега. ― Позволь мне прикоснуться к тебе.

Она не двигалась. Ждала.

Он пробежал пальцами по ее узким запястьям вверх, к предплечьям, изящным и тонким. Почувствовал, как напряглись мышцы, когда он погладил мягкую кожу. Короткие рукава ее парчовой блузы обнажали мягкий изгиб бицепса. Он провел рукой вверх по покрытому тканью плечу, пока снова не почувствовал над высоким воротником открытую кожу. Она застонала или заговорила ― Эш почувствовал низкую вибрацию ее голоса ладонью.

И вдруг ее губы оказались на его губах, воровато и жадно терзая их, словно пытаясь выпить его до дна. Эш был так поражен, что поначалу почти отстранился. Но затем он увлекся, осознав, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, когда его в последний раз целовали. Не считая мерзостных проявлений власти Дино, последним был Эйджи, вечность назад, в тюрьме. Неужели два года уже прошло? Эш чуть наклонил голову, сплетаясь с девушкой языками, и спросил себя, почему за все месяцы, что они были вместе, так и не посмел снова поцеловать Эйджи.

Эш опять потянулся к ее шее и на мгновение позволил себе поверить, что это другая шея ― стройная, сильная, красивая. Он легко провел пальцами по мягкой коже, представляя мальчишескую челюсть и узкий подбородок. Он поднялся вверх по горлу, через мягкий изгиб кадыка, и по телу побежали мурашки от прикосновения. Ему нравилось, как сложен Эйджи; без сомнений мужественное, его тело в то же время было изящным и аккуратным, вызывая в Эше желание защитить.

На задворках сознания проснулась тревога. Эш оторвался от своего воображаемого любовника и разорвал поцелуй с незнакомкой. Девушка тяжело дышала ― Эш почувствовал жар ее коротких вздохов, отстранился, но она потянулась к его плечам и снова прижала его ближе.

Эш поднял руку.

― Погоди, ― озадаченно скомандовал он. Что-то определенно было не так. Сердце колотилось скорее от тревоги, чем от страсти, хотя он не был уверен, о чем нужно тревожиться. Он напряг память. Это было как-то связано с Эйджи?

И тогда Эш понял. Кадык. Он был настоящим ― Эш на самом деле трогал его, притворяясь, что прикасается к Эйджи. Значит, парень. Он протянул руку, привлекая незнакомца ближе, как бы желая продолжить начатое. К его груди прижалась абсолютно плоская грудь.

Тревога поднялась на новый уровень. На ум Эшу приходил лишь один длинноволосый и хрупкий парень.

― Юэ-Лун? ― глухо спросил он. Парень в его руках напрягся и отпрянул. Похоже, он что-то говорил.

Эш бешено изогнулся и столкнул Юэ-Луна с кровати. Было адски больно, но он надеялся, что его рана зажила достаточно и не откроется.

― Отъебись от меня, ― прорычал Эш, ища что-нибудь, чтобы прикрыться. Пальцы нашли плюшевое полотенце, и он наспех обмотал им бедра.

Видимо, Юэ-Лун понял, что он говорит серьезно. Даже дрожа от ярости и стыда, Эш почувствовал вибрацию, когда захлопнулась дверь.

Все сходилось ― роскошная обстановка, незнакомцы, заботившиеся о нем. Но почему Надя и Алекс до сих пор его не навестили?

Эш почти сразу понял, что Юэ-Лун оказался единственным человеком, способным достать вторую дозу Лунноцвета. Но почему Алекс вообще с ним связался? Алекс знал, что Юэ-Лун ― один из врагов, от которых Эш пытался скрыться. Вся затея теряет смысл, если он здесь.

Эш вытащил из-под себя мокрые полотенца и ощупал кровать в поисках одежды. Затем слез с нее, чтобы изучить окружающую обстановку, и нашел на ближайшем стуле сложенную пижаму. Он оделся и почувствовал себя немного лучше ― если вынужден находиться в логове врага, всегда лучше быть одетым. За исключением этого, он был беспомощен. С глухотой можно было бы смириться. Даже слепой он был хоть на что-то способен. Но не видеть и не слышать одновременно? Попытка сбежать выглядела самоубийством. Очевидно, что нужно выждать, пока зрение и слух к нему не вернутся. Эш надеялся, что до тех пор Юэ-Лун будет держаться от него подальше.

Позже, когда он вышвырнул все влажное постельное белье и снова залез в кровать, Эш обратил внимание на смутную тревогу, которая никак не была связана с его заключением у Юэ-Луна. Что, черт возьми, на него нашло? Он никогда в жизни не обращался ним с кем так ― не относился к совершенно незнакомому человеку как к сексуальному объекту. Это было отвратительно. Конечно, он и раньше испытывал влечение, но он знал, как ужасно, когда в тебе видят лишь тело и лицо. Он никогда не думал, что может так с кем-то поступить.

Эш упал на подушки, вспоминая свою фантазию. Он почти испытывал облегчение, зная, что Эйджи находится на другом конце света. Эш так старался подавить извращенные желания, которые испытывал к Эйджи, но, очевидно, ничего у него не вышло. У него не было проблем с чувствами ― он знал, что любит Эйджи, с тех пор, когда тот угнал машину Чарли и бросил Ибе, чтобы выручить Эша, ― но секс был сложнее. Секс был мерзкий. Эш не хотел, чтобы Эйджи когда-нибудь увидел эту его сторону.

Эш вспомнил о письме, и его моментально накрыло знакомым возбуждением. Он спросил себя, как собирается справляться с этим. Как провести с Эйджи всю жизнь и скрыть настолько сильное желание?

Эш стиснул зубы. Неважно, как, ― он просто сделает это.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эш наконец получает последнюю дозу Лунноцвета.

Уже почти стемнело, когда Син прошмыгнул через входную дверь. Он выбрался из куртки и повесил ее на подлокотник кресла. Дом переполнял запах еды, и у Сина заурчало в животе. Он привык регулярно есть у Нади, и, хотя она и не требовала, чтобы он был дома к ужину, ее фантастическая готовка стоила того, чтобы прийти вовремя.

― Надя! ― позвал Син, большими шагами пересекая гостиную. У него были для нее новости, и хорошие. Он предвкушал, как она улыбнется, когда их услышит. Тревожная морщинка между бровями Нади день ото дня становилась все заметнее, и Син понимал, что это из-за Эша Линкса.

― Я никогда не говорил, что ты в этом замешана!

С кухни донеслись сердитые голоса, и Син остановился на полпути.

― О, ты не говорил, но сколько раз намекал! ― резко ответила Надя.

Раздался грохот, как будто кто-то хлопнул дверцей шкафа или со стуком поставил кружку на стол.

― Я только спросил, почему ты всю ночь была с ним! ― взревел Чарли. ― Представь, что я чувствовал, как волновался всю эту чертову ночь! И что взамен? Ты явилась домой в девять утра, еще и привела этого бандита! Даже хуже ― ты так и не ответила мне прямо, что ты с ним делала!

Сина смутило, что он стал свидетелем любовной размолвки, но это не помешало ему внимательно выслушать все, что они говорили. Он знал, что Чарли расследует исчезновение Эша, ― очевидно, у него было много проблем с начальством, ведь тело пропало во время его дежурства.

Сина беспокоило, что Чарли сразу понял, что к чему, кроме того, что расследовать ему нечего, потому что Эш жив. Впрочем, последнего Чарли не знал, и никто из них не собирался ему об этом рассказывать.

― Я сказала, что я делала, ― понизив голос, ответила Надя. ― В ту ночь умер мой кузен. Я была с семьей.

Чарли что-то пробормотал ― Син не разобрал, что, ― и Надя взорвалась.

― Поверить не могу, что ты меня в чем-то подозреваешь! Мы случайно встретились на улице! Он проводил меня до дома! Господи, Чарли, ты был дома, ты своими глазами видел, что между нами ничего нет.

― Я ничего такого и не думал! ― заспорил Чарли. ― Просто подозрительно, что ты была с Александром Троммлером, правой рукой Эша Линкса, в ночь, когда его тело исчезло. Кроме того...

― Черт, Чарли, ― перебила Надя. ― У тебя даже нет доказательств, что Алекс в этом как-то замешан! Ты всегда спешишь с выводами, когда...

Син решил, что услышал достаточно. Разговор перешел на личные темы, а его не интересовали подробности Надиной запутанных отношений. Он развернулся и направился наверх как можно тише ― меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы они поняли, что он дома, и ради него начали вести себя так, словно все в порядке.

Син пробыл в своей комнате меньше минуты, когда входная дверь захлопнулась, сотрясая стены и пол. Похоже, это значило, что Чарли не останется на ужин. Син хотел подождать еще минут десять, прежде чем спускаться, но потом подумал, что Надя, должно быть, плачет. Ему это совсем не понравилось, особенно, что она совсем одна. И он осторожно спустился вниз.

― Привет, Син, ― устало поздоровалась Надя из-за стола. ― Голодный? ― Следов слез не было, но она выглядела измотанной. Морщинки на лице делали Надю старше ее двадцати восьми лет.

― Ужасно, ― Син надеялся, что его голос звучит нормально. Он открыл холодильник и схватил банку колы. ― Что у нас сегодня?

Надя встала и подошла к плите.

― Ничего особенного, ― извиняющимся тоном сказала она. ― Просто спагетти. ― Она наполнила тарелки, полила сверху горячим мясным соусом. ― Но я забыла сделать чесночный хлеб.

― Все в порядке, ― широко улыбнулся Син и занял свое место за столом. Ему стоило упомянуть Чарли ― тот впервые не ужинал с ними с тех пор, как Син переехал. ― Чарли сегодня работает? ― бодро спросил он.

Надя со вздохом поставила перед ним тарелку.

― Не надо притворяться, что не знаешь, ― мягко упрекнула она. ― Я слышала, как ты вошел.

― О. ― Довольно с него тактичности. Похоже, лучше вообще избегать этой темы.

Син решил, что еда в любом случае лучше разговоров, и принялся за ужин. Казалось, с обеда прошли годы.

Надя тоже села и взяла вилку.

― Нам просто нужно отдохнуть друг от друга, вот и все, ― проговорила она. Син не ответила, потому что Надя, похоже, разговаривала не с ним. ― Пока мне нужно защищать Эша, напряжение будет расти, так что к лучшему, если мы пока не будем видеться. ― Она не притронулась к еде ― просто накручивала пасту на вилку, а та соскальзывала, снова и снова.

Син решил, что пришло время для хороших новостей.

― Юэ-Лун собирается завтра дать Эшу последнюю дозу препарата, ― сказал он. ― Он говорит, что после этого Эш может вернуться домой.

Лицо Нади заметно просветлело.

― Правда? ― нетерпеливо спросила она. ― С ним все будет хорошо?

Син держал Надю в курсе всего, что происходило с Эшем, но она была не из тех, кто верит сказанному, не увидев все своими глазами. Юэ-Лун с самого начала запретил ей и Алексу навещать Эша, поэтому слова Сина были для них единственным подтверждением, что Эш жив.

― Ты сама все увидишь завтра днем, ― заверил Син Надю, радуясь улыбке на ее лице.

Он и сам почувствовал себя лучше, когда узнал, что скоро Эш станет таким же, как прежде. Юэ-Лун больше не позволял Сину подняться в комнату Эша и каждый раз, когда Син заходил за новостями, утверждал, что Эш отдыхает или не расположен принимать гостей по той или иной причине.

Юэ-Лун заверял, что Эш восстанавливается ударными темпами, и что все хорошо, но последние пару дней он словно избегал взгляда Сина, когда говорил это. Плюс ко всему Юэ-Лун в последнее время казался слишком напряженным и усталым. Его явно что-то тяготило, но Син слишком боялся, что Юэ-Лун совсем от него отгородится, если он сунется с вопросами, и потому ничего не спрашивал.

Надя вслух рассуждала, захочет ли Эш остаться у нее, пока не решит, куда пойти.

― Алекс сказал, что процесс продажи его квартиры уже пошел, ― проговорила она. ― Так что ему, возможно, нужно будет где-то пожить.

Идея спать под одной крышей с Эшем Линксом казалась Сину немного сомнительной, но он ничего не сказал. Просто ел свою пасту, слушая в пол-уха, как Надя строит планы и суетится. Не то чтобы у него были с Эшем какие-то разногласия, но Син знал, что что-то в Эше его беспокоило. Частично это было связано с Лао. Жить с парнем, который убил твоего брата, ― даже если Лао напал первым и потому почти наверняка заслужил это ― было бы неудобно. Другую причину Син не мог точно сформулировать, но она появилась уже давно. Как бы сильно он ни восхищался Эшем, Син просто не мог расслабиться с ним рядом.

― Разве Чарли не вернется? ― спросил он, перебив Надю, которая объясняла, что Эш может спать в старой комнате Шотера.

Надя выглядела удивленной. Уголки ее губ опустились вниз.

― Наверное, не скоро, ― тихо сказала она, глядя на спагетти, и молча ткнула в них вилкой, словно забыв хорошие новости Сина.

Сину стало паршиво.

― Прости, ― пробормотал он через некоторое время.

Надя подняла голову и удивленно моргнула, как будто забыла, что он тут вообще есть.

― Это не твоя вина, Син, ― энергично сказал она, встала и выбросила свой нетронутый ужин в мусорную корзину. Затем повернулась к раковине и наполнила ее водой, чтобы помыть посуду.

Син грустно смотрел на нее. Возможно, жизнь Эша стоила ее отношений, но он все равно чувствовал себя виноватым. Если бы его глупый брат не пошел за Эшем, ничего из этого вообще бы не случилось. Син накрутил на вилку еще спагетти и понял, что больше не хочет есть. Конечно, рассудил он, если бы Эш просто улетел в Японию, как все ожидали, Лао никогда не получил бы такой шанс.

Несомненно, новости уже дошли до Эйджи. Интересно, как он там? Син подумал о письме, которое носил в бумажнике. Смог ли Эйджи достучаться до Эша, или тот собирается просто скрыться в неизвестном направлении?

***

Син, Надя и Алекс прибыли в особняк Ли в половине первого дня. Надя нервничала и дергалась и, казалось, едва обратила внимание на богатый декор. Алекс вел с себя с точностью до наоборот. Он пялился на все: от мраморной плитки до позолоченной лепнины. Син едва не фыркнул на его широко раскрытые глаза и офигевшую физиономию, но потом вспомнил, что вел себя точно так же, когда впервые здесь оказался.

Юэ-Лун не заставил их ждать, что было для него необычно. Слуга собирался отвести их в приемную, когда тот вбежал в холл.

― Не прошло и года, ― резко сказал Юэ-Лун, взмахнув длинной косой.

― Ты сказал «днем», ― напомнил Син. Если Юэ-Лун хочет вести себя как придурок, он примет вызов, лишь бы Наде и Алексу не пришлось разбираться вместо него.

Юэ-Лун нахмурился.

― И день уже почти два часа как наступил, ― недовольно сказал он. ― Ты так с этим носился, что я ожидал, что вы начнете ломиться в мою дверь сразу после двенадцати.

― Давай уже покончим с этим, ― прорычал Алекс. Стоило Юэ-Луну появиться, и Алекс перестал вести себя как турист на экскурсии и снова стал вторым самым жестким парнем в Нижнем Ист-Сайде.

Алекс вышел вперед, вынуждая Юэ-Луна обращаться к нему, а не к Сину. С момента, когда Алекс появился у Нади на пороге, он ясно дал понять, кто тут главный. Казалось, их дружба ушла в прошлое; осталось лишь мрачное нежелание Алекса признавать, что Син поступил правильно, когда позвонил Юэ-Луну.

Юэ-Лун пожал плечами, развернулся на каблуках и молча повел их наверх.

Комната была точно такой же, какой Син ее запомнил, за исключением мятого постельного белья и враждебного, мрачного вида Эша. Вид стал еще мрачнее, когда они подошли.

― Я же сказал больше меня не беспокоить, ― ядовито выплюнул Эш, глядя прямо перед собой. ― И не надо притворяться, что это не ты ― я чувствую этот пидорский парфюм, которым ты поливаешь голову.

― Эш. ― Надя посмотрела на него с пронзительной смесью тревоги, тоски и радости. Син вздрогнул, пораженный очевидной любовью на ее лице.

Эш повернулся на звук ее голоса.

― Надя, ― выдохнул он, и его угрюмый вид сменился на блаженную улыбку. ― Боже, Надя. А я все думал...

― Я тоже здесь, Босс, ― хрипло перебил Алекс, его хмурое лицо слегка расслабилось.

Улыбка Эша стала еще шире.

― Алекс! ― радостно вскрикнул он, перекинул ноги через край кровати и принял их в свои объятия. Выглядело уютно.

Син не двигался. Он сомневался, что Эш примет его так же тепло; в конце концов, Эш не доверил ему свой секрет.

― Да, да, вся банда здесь, ― раздраженно сказал Юэ-Лун. ― Алекс, Син и Надя пришли, чтобы убедиться, что ты получишь последнюю дозу Лунноцвета, после чего, без сомнений, пожелают вытащить тебя из моей обители зла.

― Син? ― быстро спросил Эш.

― Почему он не видит? ― одновременно спросила Надя.

― Прости, Босс. ― Алекс подошел к кровати Эша. ― Он увязался за нами в больнице, и мы не знали, как...

― В больнице? ― Эш сел, его лицо приняло строгое выражение. ― Как, черт возьми, я оказался в больнице? Полиция знает, что я здесь?

Юэ-Лун тем временем снисходительно рассказывал Наде о свойствах Лунноцвета.

― Ты даже не знаешь его историю? ― удивленно спросил он. ― Просто чудо, что ты его не отравила, учитывая твою некомпетентность...

Син молчал, а они говорили все громче. Это начинало его бесить. Раздражение Эша, извинения Алекса, высокомерность Юэ-Луна ― все раздражало. Потом Надя закусила губу, очевидно, купившись на обвинения Юэ-Луна и почувствовав себя виноватой, и Син решил, что с него хватит.

― Может, вы все уже заткнетесь? ― рявкнул он.

Четыре пары глаз уставились на него, точнее, три, последняя смотрела в приблизительном направлении.

― Сойдемся на том, что все пошло не по плану, и забудем об этом фиаско, ладно? Господи.

Губы Эша дрогнули в призрачной улыбке.

― Звучит неплохо, ― сказал он, и Син, как ребенок, внезапно обрадовался этой едва заметной улыбке.

― Хорошо, ― коротко согласился Юэ-Лун и грациозно переместился к туалетному столику. Там он поднял крышку небольшой коробки и вытащил иглу для подкожных инъекций.

― Из-за неустойчивого характера этой комбинации веществ, третью часть нужно вводить внутривенно ― желудок немедленно ее отвергнет. ― Он наполнил шприц и дважды постучал по нему.

Затем Юэ-Лун потянулся к руке Эша. Он едва коснулся кончиками пальцев кожи, когда Эш резко отпрянул прочь.

― Не ты, ― прорычал он, дыша отрывисто, как при сильном испуге. ― Я хочу, чтобы это сделала Надя.

Надя покачала головой.

― Я не могу, ― тихо сказала она. ― Я никогда не делала ничего...

― Мне плевать, ― нахмурившись, перебил Эш. ― Это должна быть ты. Я не хочу, чтобы этот ублюдок ко мне прикасался.

― Я все испорчу, ― заспорила она. ― Я сделаю тебе больно.

― Я могу это сделать, ― мягко сказал Алекс, положив руку Наде на плечо. ― Босс, хочешь, я это сделаю?

Эш выглядел встревоженным.

― Ты уверен? ― осторожно спросил он.

Алекс кивнул, вспомнил, что босс его не видит, и заверил:

― Раз плюнуть.

Ему даже не понадобился жгут. Он поднял руку Эша и резко ударил чуть выше запястья. Очевидно, убедившись, что в проступившем рубце есть вена, Алекс без лишних колебаний ввел иглу и мягко нажал большим пальцем на поршень. Син был поражен ― Алекс выглядел как матерый профессионал.

― Отличная работа, ― пробормотал Эш. Он, казалось, не был этому рад. Алекс отступил назад и с грохотом уронил шприц на ночной столик. Его лицо было красным, а сам он выглядел немного пристыженным.

Но Син недолго смотрел на Алекса. Он повернулся к Эшу и, едва дыша, с нетерпением ждал реакции.

Эш моргнул. Прищурился, огляделся и снова моргнул.

― Быстро, ― пробормотал он себе под нос, непроизвольно улыбаясь.

― Ты видишь? ― спросила Надя. Ее широко раскрытые глаза были влажными.

Эш кивнул.

― Вроде того, ― сказал он и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на нее. ― Все еще очень размыто. Как бы тускло.

― И так будет в течение суток или около того, ― пояснил Юэ-Лун. ― Завтра в это же время зрение прояснится. И та другая проблема... ― добавил он многозначительно. ― Больше не будет проблемой.

Эш откашлялся. Казалось, ему не по себе.

― Хорошо, ― грубо сказал Эш, не глядя на Юэ-Луна.

Юэ-Лун выглядел не лучше Эша.

― Это все, ― сухо сказал он. ― Можешь идти.

И дела сразу пошли быстрее. Эш отправился в смежную ванную, чтобы переодеться в джинсы и футболку, которые Юэ-Лун должен был для него купить.

Эш быстро вернулся, готовый тут же покинуть дом. В просторной рубашке и ярко-синих джинсах он выглядел необыкновенно круто.

Никто не заговорил о напряженном перемирии, которое, по-видимому, установилось между Эшем и Юэ-Луном. Не считая вспышки в самом начале, Эш вел себя крайне цивилизованно. Син в миллионный раз задумался, что Эш планирует делать теперь, когда весь мир думает, что он мертв, но Юэ-Лун знает правду. Поверит ли он, что Юэ-Лун оставит его в покое и сохранит его секрет, или же тот через несколько дней будет мертв, потому что знает слишком много, чтобы жить?

И если Эш и правда убьет Юэ-Луна, как это повлияет на их с Сином отношения? Какая из привязанностей Сина окажется сильнее? Он не знал и совсем не хотел это проверять.

Все уже были в холле, когда Юэ-Лун позвал Эша. Тон его голоса был мягким и неопасным; он замер в дверях библиотеки и кивнул Эшу с почти застенчивым выражением.

Эш напрягся.

― Чего ты хочешь? ― прорычал он, ощетинившись, как кот.

Юэ-Лун выглядел почти испуганно.

― Нам есть, что сказать друг другу, ― серьезно заявил он.

― Мне тебе сказать нечего, ― ответил Эш. Но Син заметил, что его уверенность пошатнулась. Его твердый голос дрогнул.

― Понимаю, ― кивнул Юэ-Лун. ― Но я хотел бы с тобой поговорить. ― Он долго смотрел в пол, а затем поднял взгляд на Эша. ― Пожалуйста.

Раздраженный и настороженный, Эш пожал плечами. Он предупреждающе посмотрел на Алекса и прошел за Юэ-Луном в другую комнату. Закрыл за ними дверь.

Повисла и затянулась мертвая тишина. Син слышал, как дышит Надя, и Алекс время от времени переминался с ноги на ногу, но больше не было ни звука. Все трое пялились на закрытую дверь, на лицах у них, вероятно, застыло одинаковое озадаченное выражение. Затем голоса за дверью стали громче. Там не кричали, точно, но говорили горячо и несдержанно. Син не мог разобрать ни слова, но по тону догадался, что они спорят.

― Пойдем. ― Эш внезапно вылетел из комнаты. Его челюсти были плотно сжаты. Син увидел за его спиной Юэ-Луна, со странным выражением на лице смотревшего, как Эш уходит. Юэ-Лун заметил взгляд Сина и внимательно смотрел на него, пока он не отвел глаза и не последовал за Эшем и остальными.

― Подумай о том, что я сказал! ― крикнул Юэ-Лун.

Эш только отмахнулся от него и беспокойно нахмурил брови. Син перевел взгляд с одного на другого. Что-то между ними изменилось. Может, оттого, что Окумура Эйджи был далеко. Может, из-за долга жизни. Син не знал, из-за чего, но ему это не нравилось.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эш меняет внешность и планирует покинуть страну.

Эш повернул тяжелый вентиль и подставил лицо под горячую воду, пока та не превратилась в тонкую струйку и не перестала течь. В душе густо пахло мылом и жесткой водой. Под ногами чувствовались неровности желтых противоскользящих цветов. Эш закрыл глаза. Он был чистым. Живым. Это было приятно.

Он потрогал живот. Рана болела, но инфекции в ней не было, и она лишь зудела, потихоньку затягиваясь. Уродливые грубые швы казались особенно черными на фоне белой кожи. Эш рассматривал их через самодельную защитную повязку из пластикового пакета для хлеба, прилепленного к телу водонепроницаемым скотчем. Бланка бы не одобрил, но хватит с Эша мытья с губкой. На долгое-долгое время. Повязка сработала: без воды нечему было смягчить и сморщить кожу, стянутую швами.

Эш отодвинул занавеску и прищурился в полумраке наполненной паром ванной. Прохладный воздух из приоткрытого окна коснулся мокрой кожи. Это было приятно, но в хорошем, привычном смысле. Воздух, ветер, вода, стекавшая тяжелыми струйками с волос по шее, его не возбуждали. Одного этого было достаточно для счастья.

Это была лучшая часть в третьей дозе. Больше чем свобода от Юэ-Луна, больше чем способность снова видеть, Эша радовало, что каждое прикосновение и ощущение теперь не превращались в эротические переживания. Очевидно, таков был эффект второй дозы ― она возвращала к жизни на своих условиях. Обострившееся либидо и невозможность двигаться из-за слепоты ― идеальное сочетание для послушного раба. Добавить к этому иллюзию смерти, и последовательность Лунноцвета превращалась в идеальное средство, чтобы собрать гарем, не вызывая подозрений в похищении жертв.

Жертва. Именно ей большую часть своей жизни Эш и был. Даже мысль об этом оставляла во рту неприятный привкус. Его тошнило от беспомощности. Мерзость, которую сотворил с ним Фокс, больше не повторится, ― он обещал себе это десятки раз. Больше никогда.

И все же Эш провел почти неделю в доме Юэ-Луна под действием какого-то супер-наркотика для изнасилований. Он творил несвойственные ему вещи, но, хоть и должен был чувствовать, что им воспользовались, не чувствовал этого. На этот раз ему было отвратительно собственное поведение.

Эш обернул полотенце вокруг пояса и ладонью провел на запотевшем стекле широкую полосу. Критически посмотрел на себя. Не считая нескольких потерянных килограммов и уродливой раны на животе, он выглядел, как прежде. Он поискал в своих глазах следы ненасытной искушенности, которые часто видел у людей, подобных Фоксу и Гольцине, но не увидел ничего, кроме того же открытого взгляда, что и всегда. Это заставило его задуматься, что, возможно, Юэ-Лун был прав.

 

Когда Юэ-Лун выманил его в библиотеку, Эш меньше всего хотел рассказывать, как дерьмово себя чувствовал все время, прошедшее с их стычки. Он зашел лишь чтобы избежать сцены ― он не был уверен, что Юэ-Лун не заговорит перед всеми, и не мог этого допустить. Но, едва Эш затворил дверь, едва Юэ-Лун открыл рот, чтобы высказать то, что ему так нужно было сказать, как Эш понял, что уже сам говорит.

― Прости, что воспользовался тобой, ― выпалил он, не думая, что говорит. ― Я был сам не свой.

Юэ-Лун изумленно взглянул на него.

― Ты был под контролем мощного афродизиака, ― поправил он. ― Не думаю, что тебя можно винить.

Эш резко хохотнул.

― Да ладно. Я знаю, каково это, когда в тебе видят только сексуальный объект. Блядскую секс-куклу. Приятного мало. ― Он уставился на свои ноги. Чертовски неудобно было признаваться в таком именно Юэ-Луну. ― Даже ты такого не заслуживаешь.

Юэ-Лун посмотрел в сторону, прищурился и покраснел.

― Ты забываешь, что я участвовал в этом добровольно, ― пробормотал он.

Сердце Эша сжалась. Раз или два он и сам соглашался на секс добровольно, но это не избавляло от обжигающего унижения, когда его вынуждали взглянуть правде в глаза. Те ублюдки плевали, хочет он или нет, ― сдавшись без боя, он лишь превращался в еще большего слабака.

― Это не имеет значения.

Юэ-Лун посмотрел на него, его глаза внезапно озарило пониманием.

― Ты не много знаешь о сексе, да? ― неожиданно спросил он. Его голос показался Эшу странным ― впервые в нем не было угрозы или шелковистых хитрых ноток.

Настала очередь Эша краснеть.

― С чего ты взял? ― спросил он. Он знал о сексе все. Он был чертовым экспертом. Он мог заставить человека кончить, даже не касаясь его; Дино Гольцине об этом позаботился. Эш нахмурился, абсурдно раздраженный тем, что Юэ-Лун принижал навыки, которых он всю жизнь стыдился.

Юэ-Лун покачал головой.

― Секс не всегда означает, что кто-то кого-то использует, ― сказал он, скептически глядя на Эша. ― Во все времена люди занимались им, чтобы просто хорошо себя чувствовать. Речь не о любви или чем-то еще, но это не то же самое, что ты знаешь.

Идея для Эша была не нова. В конце концов, разве Алекс не спал постоянно с девушками, которых никогда не любил? С девушками, которых едва знал? Девушки, похоже, не возражали против его внимания, и Эш никогда не думал, что Алекс их использует. Но у него было иначе. Он не совсем понимал, почему, но точно было.

― Проехали, ― пробормотал Эш, смущенный уже потому, что говорит с Юэ-Луном о сексе, и тем более обсуждает с ним вопросы согласия. Казалось дикостью, что им вообще есть, что обсуждать.

На мгновение Юэ-Лун показался растерянным, словно хотел сказать больше, но не знал, как. Эш скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на него сверху вниз, удивляясь, как такой могущественный человек может выглядеть таким слабым.

― Ну и чего ты хотел? ― грубо спросил Эш.

― Я больше не буду считать тебя моим врагом. ― в спешке выпалил Юэ-Лун, совсем как младшеклассник, приглашающий девчонку на танец. Он выглядел раздосадованным и глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться. ― Я серьезно. С меня хватит. Я сыт этим по горло.

Эш внимательно посмотрел на него, гадая, что он замышляет. Юэ-Лун мастерски умел разыгрывать невинность ― те недели в Калифорнии доказали это ― но в прошлый раз Эш смог увидеть его истинное лицо. Сейчас, похоже, обмана не было.

― Почему? ― наконец спросил Эш.

 

Эш схватил полотенце и принялся тереть волосы. Юэ-Лун отказался объяснять. Эш решил не заморачиваться с ответом ― он все равно не собирался оставаться в Нью-Йорке. Все, что от него требовалось ― замести следы. Юэ-Лун, конечно, хитрый, но Эш ― хитрее.

Прямо сейчас нужно было решать более насущные проблемы. К примеру, разобраться с волосами. Эш бросил полотенце на ванную тумбу и провел пальцами по влажным прядям. Такие длинные. За последние месяцы он стал прямо-таки лохматым ― сначала был слишком занят, чтобы стричься, а потом, когда Эйджи оказался в больнице, ему было просто все равно. Все равно его подстригал только Эйджи; слишком сложно было бы найти кого-то, кто справился бы с этим.

Теперь, когда пришло время избавиться от шевелюры, Эшу вдруг стало жаль ее терять. Но даже мокрыми волосы были слишком яркими и светлыми, что очень непрактично для человека, который не хочет, чтобы его заметили. Нужно было отрезать.

Эш удостоверился, что полотенце держится на бедрах крепко, и в последний раз посмотрел в зеркало.

― Прощай, Эш Линкс, ― тихо сказал он. Хотя это имя дал ему Дино, терять его было жаль. Несмотря на все случившееся, ему нравилось, какой Эш Линкс из него получился.

Надя ждала на кухне с ножницами и машинкой для стрижки.

― Готов? ― с улыбкой спросила она. Прошло два дня с тех пор, как он остановился у нее, и, хотя она всегда встречала его с улыбкой, Эша беспокоило, что за все это время никто так и не заговорил о Чарли Дикинсоне. Тень грусти, которая всегда окружала Надю, сейчас казалась темнее. Эш подозревал, что это из-за него, и ему совсем это не нравилось.

Но никак не находилось подходящего момента, чтобы поговорить. Было слишком много дел и слишком мало времени.

― Готов, как никогда, ― заверил Эш Надю и улыбнулся в ответ. Сел на стул и скомандовал: ― Режь.

Надя насмешливо отдала честь и сгребла в ладонь его волосы.

― Последний шанс, ― предупредила она. ― Мы можем их просто покрасить.

― Неа, ― Эш покачал головой, насколько позволяла ее хватка. ― Я должен от них избавиться.

Надя глубоко вздохнула, и Эш услышал, как гладко щелкнули ножницы, отрезая первую прядь. Надя ойкнула и, хихикая, показала ему отрезанные волосы.

― Точка невозврата пройдена, ― сказала она и вложила мокрую прядь Эшу в ладонь.

Стрижка заняла совсем немного времени. По настоянию Эша Надя стригла его по-военному коротко. Машинка жужжала у ушей и шеи, срезая годы, прожитые в облике красивого мальчика.

― Я оставляю немного волос на макушке, ― голосом, не допускающим возражений, сказала Надя. ― Не намного длиннее, просто чтобы не стояли торчком.

Закончив, она передала ему зеркало, и он рассматривал нового себя, пока она стряхивала волосы с его плеч и шеи.

― Что думаешь? ― спросила Надя.

Это было ужасно. Не стрижка ― Надя здорово постаралась ― скорее нескладная внешность парня, которого Эш видел в отражении. Он не изменился ― те же глаза, рот, черты лица ― но почему-то они не сочетались, как раньше, без смягчающего эффекта волос. Скулы казались слишком острыми, а нос ― слишком маленьким. Он все еще был красивым, но не таким запоминающимся.

― Идеально, ― сказал Эш. И не солгал. На парня в зеркале едва ли обратят внимание.

Надя рассмеялась.

― Твоя реакция в сто раз лучше, чем у Шотера. Ему однажды выдрали в драке волосы, и он с проплешинами выглядел довольно глупо. И я его побрила. ― Надя задумчиво улыбнулась, явно вспоминая реакцию брата. ― Я думала, он разревется.

― О! Я это помню! ― Когда они впервые встретились в исправительной школе, голова Шотера была гладкой и белой, как бильярдный шар. ― Я устроил ему настоящий ад из-за его стрижки. ― Эш рассказал Наде о том времени и о встрече с Шотером, которого принял за жуткого азиатского скинхэда.

Казалось, внутри Эша пала какая-то стена. Впервые с той невыразимо ужасной ночи в поместье Гольцине боль при мысли о друге не сжимала его сердце острыми когтями. Они с Надей говорили, пока оба не разрыдались, ― на этот раз скорее от смеха, чем от горя. Они рассказывали друг другу истории, вспоминали, и Эш заметил в движениях Нади энергию, которой не было очень давно.

Надя смеялась и, опираясь на обнаженное плечо Эша, рассказывала о провале Шотера на первых танцах в средней школе, когда вошел Син. Эш заметил его первым, Син застыл в дверях и широко раскрытыми глазами уставился на них.

― Привет, Син, ― кивнул Эш, жестом приглашая мальчишку на кухню.

Син помотал головой. С немного дикими глазами он бросил три пакета из Бургер Кинга на стол и умчался прочь. Через мгновение в пустом коридоре хлопнула дверь.

― Это было странно, ― сухо прокомментировал Эш.

Надя покачала головой.

― Он стал таким еще до твоего возвращения, ― сказала она, затем глубоко вздохнула и схватила веник. ― А теперь кыш. Обед прибыл, мне нужно убрать этот беспорядок. Иди оденься.

Эш подчинился. Вернулся в ванную и запрыгнул в душ, чтобы быстро ополоснуться. Волосы под ладонями ощущались странно, но это было хорошее чувство. Колючее и новое. Эш быстро вытерся и натянул джинсы.

Реакция Сина его задела. Син всегда был довольно эмоциональным парнем, еще и с шилом в заднице, но он считал их крутыми. Особенно после столкновения с Фоксом.

Но Эшу и без Сина хватало головной боли. Ему нужно было придумать себе новую личность, получить паспорт и документы для въезда в Японию. Он должен был убедиться, что никто, даже Надя и Алекс, не догадается, куда он едет. Он должен будет всем врать. У Эша просто не было времени, чтобы анализировать странное поведение Сина.

На кухне Надя уже накрыла на стол и вытащила из пакетов гамбургеры и картошку фри. Сина все еще не было видно, но зато появился Алекс. Когда Эш зашел, тот уже уплетал воппер, а у его локтя стояла бутылка Пепси.

― Привет, Босс, ― поздоровался Алекс с набитым ртом. ― Крутая прическа, выглядишь как морпех.

Эш ухмыльнулся.

― Слишком тощий, ― отозвался он и схватил горсть картошки. ― Так что у тебя для меня есть?

Алекс вытащил из внутреннего кармана грязной джинсовой куртки крошечный блокнот. Эш удивился ― он никогда раньше не видел друга таким организованным.

― Квартиру вычистили, и со вчерашнего дня она официально продается. Леди думает, что сможет продать ее в течение недели. ― Алекс прервался, чтобы откусить еще кусок от гамбургера. ― Мой кузен говорит, что до завтра достанет для тебя новый паспорт. Мы сегодня просмотрели списки мертвых парней и нашли тебе страховку. Гляди, специально выбирал. ― Алекс вырвал страницу из блокнота и положил на стол.

Эш взглянул на нее. Белый мужчина, родился 15 мая 1968 года. Достаточно близко. Номер страховки в основном из четверок и семерок, легко запомнить. Имя: Брайан Джеремайя Эшфорд. Эш скривился.

― Брайан? ― скептически спросил он. ― Ты мне говоришь, что теперь меня будут звать Брайан?

Алекс ухмыльнулся.

― Типа того, ― он глотнул пепси. ― Зато смотри, какая фамилия, Босс. Так ты снова можешь быть Эшем, и никто ничего не подумает. ― Страшно довольный собой, Алекс взглянул на Надю в поисках одобрения.

Эш задумался. Неплохой вариант. В прошлый раз отказаться от имени Аслан было не очень сложно. Рядом не было никого, кто знал, что его так зовут, а на улице его так долго называли кличками вроде Блонди или Малыш, что было приятно получить хоть какое-то имя. И ему нравилось быть Эшем. Он не мог представить, что Эйджи назовёт его как-то иначе.

― Спасибо, ― наконец сказал Эш. В конце концов, дети не сами выбирают себе имена. Его вполне могли бы наградить и имечком вроде Брайана. ― Когда завтра выходим?

Они строили планы и обедали. В какой-то момент вернулся Син, залез на пустой стул и потянулся к гамбургеру.

― С возвращением, ― с усмешкой сказал Эш.

Син покраснел.

― Есть хочу, ― пробормотал он, открывая коробку и пожирая глазами воппер. Убрал лук и помидор и только потом откусил большущий кусок. ― Я говорил с парнем на почте, ― проглотив, наконец заговорил он. ― Он говорит, что сможет что-нибудь придумать, но ты должен принести свою настоящую фотографию.

― Как быстро он сможет все сделать? ― спросил Эш, радуясь, что Син, похоже, избавился от своих тревог. Син назвал сроки, и Эш кивнул.

Надя сидела с ними и слушала, то и дело шокированно распахивая глаза.

― Ты так много тратишь только на паспорт? ― ужаснулась она, когда услышала, сколько он платит за срочную незаконную работу агенту с правительственной лицензией.

― Все должно быть официально, ― ухмыльнулся Эш. Он убедил их, что торопится, чтобы никто не успел повнимательней рассмотреть его документы и предысторию. Но это было лишь отчасти правдой. На самом деле, Эш спешил в основном из-за Эйджи.

Который думал, что он умер.

Эш уже потерял слишком много времени. Он не хотел и думать, что Эйджи пережил за эти дни и ночи. Эшу нужно было приехать в Японию и все исправить, вернуть на лицо Эйджи улыбку. Как только у него будет новый паспорт, он рискнет и задействует старые связи Папы Дино, чтобы ускорить оформление документов на выезд. Он надеялся, что там не будет никого, кто может его узнать.

― Итак, ― издалека начал Алекс. ― Ты отправляешь через несколько дней, да?

Эш кивнул и потянулся за картошкой фри.

― Послезавтра, если все пройдет хорошо.

― Полагаю, ты не передумал насчет поездки в Японию? ― выпалил Алекс. ― Парни волновались об Эйджи, и...

И снова они к этому пришли. Эш вздохнул.

― Ладно, слушайте сюда, потому что повторять я не буду. ― Все перестали ерзать и жевать. ― Я не собираюсь в Японию ни сейчас, ни когда-либо. Мы с Эйджи распрощались несколько недель назад, и точка. Все кончено. Я это принял, он принял, так что и вы должны принять.

Каждое лживое слово отзывалось болью внутри, но так было надо. Хватит и того, что они знают, что он жив, ― если он скажет, куда едет, то подвергнет их настоящей опасности. В конце концов, старые дружки Дино были не из тех людей, кто легко поверит в полицейский отчет. Эш был уверен, что _кое-кто_ собирается за ним следить, чтобы убедиться, что он действительно умер.

― Для него безопаснее думать, что я мертв. Я уверен, что он огорчился, но он справится. У Эйджи в Японии целая жизнь, о которой мы ничего не знаем, так что не думаю, что он там хандрит и скучает по Нью-Йорку.

Эш огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что они все поняли. Он встретился взглядом с Сином и был шокирован яростью, с которой тот смотрел. Лицо Сина потемнело от гнева, глаза блестели от подступающих слез. Ошеломленный, Эш задержал взгляд. Син не дрогнул, но через мгновение сжал кулаки и вылетел из комнаты.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эш наконец-то отправляется в Японию.

В аэропорту было шумно и людно, но Эшу это нравилось. Он провел рукой по своим колючим волосам и потянул за плотный воротник темно-зеленой армейской футболки. Смешался с толпой. Наверное, впервые в жизни Эш не привлекал внимания незнакомцев. Он перекинул через плечо простой черный рюкзак и направился к северо-восточному крылу терминала. До отлета оставался еще час, но Эш был слишком взбудоражен, чтобы расслабиться. Он хотел зарегистрироваться как можно скорее.

Эш никогда не был за границей. В кармане у него лежал новенький блестящий паспорт ― он решил, что, в конце концов, роль провинциального новичка подойдет ему больше, чем роль опытного путешественника. Его переполняло предвкушение поездки, предвкушение полета. Впрочем, главным образом он предвкушал то, что будет в конце.

Эш представлял лицо Эйжди. Сначала тот не поверил бы своим глазам ― подумал бы, что у него галлюцинации, или что это сон, ― но Эш быстро бы его переубедил. Они бы обнимались и разговаривали, и Эш смог бы удостовериться, что рана Эйджи заживает, как следует. И все вернулось бы на круги своя. Двое парней будут лучшими друзьями в Изумо вместо Нью-Йорка.

Эш не давал себе задержаться на более сложных моментах. Воспоминания о прикосновении, жасминовом аромате, гладких атласных простынях в гостевой комнате Юэ-Луна ― все они возвращались, стоило подумать об Эйджи. И тот украденный поцелуй.

Эш помотал головой. Несомненно, он был сбит с толку. Эйджи не имел никакого отношения к кошмарной ночи с Юэ-Луном. Эш совершил ошибку, досадную, необратимую ошибку, о которой нужно было забыть как можно скорее.

― Босс!

Эш поднял голову и только потом понял, что теперь может не откликаться на это обращение.

Алекс почти бежал по плиточному полу и размахивал рукой, как идиот.

― Бо... ― начал он, но Эш зыркнул на него, и Алекс замолчал, а затем, смущаясь, исправился. ― Эм. Брайан.

Просматривая толпу в поисках возможных хвостов, Эш схватил Алекса за руку и утащил в ненадежное укрытие из пальм в горшках.

― Ты что здесь делаешь? ― прорычал он, не прекращая смотреть через плечо Алекса в толпу. Все знали, что Алекс был главным подозреваемым Чарли, и если за ним следят, то новая жизнь Эша закончится, так и не начавшись.

Алекс вяло усмехнулся.

― Не мог позволить тебе исчезнуть навсегда, не попрощавшись, ― объяснил он. ― Я зашел к Наде днем, потому что ты сказал, что до семи не вылетишь, но она сказал, что ты ушел рано. Нечестно играешь.

Эш почувствовал укол в сердце.

― Прости, ― пробормотал он. Он не умел прощаться и надеялся избежать всего этого, уйдя пораньше.

Такая реакция, похоже, успокоила Алекса. На мгновение показалось, что ему грустно и неловко.

― Это же вроде как конец эпохи, ― мягко сказал Алекс, потирая переносицу пальцем. ― Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты знаешь. ― Он запнулся. ― Я буду лучшим боссом в истории Ист-Сайда. В смысле, после тебя.

Эш боролся с желанием обнять Алекса. С тех пор, как он покинул Кейп-Код, ему встретилось много людей. Большинство появлялись и исчезали в течение одной преступной ночи, но были и те, кто ― как Алекс, Надя и Макс Лобо ― становились чем-то большим. У Эша не было настоящей семьи, но у него были они. Похоже, он будет скучать по ним больше, чем думал. Он почувствовал комок в горле, представив, что никогда больше не увидит их лиц.

Но Эш уже решил. Жизнь с Эйджи. Слишком поздно отступать, да он и не хотел.

― Я знаю, ― хрипло сказал Эш.

Алекс потянулся и схватил его за руку, и Эш подумал, что тот хочет ее пожать. Но затем Алекс вложил что-то маленькое и твердое ему в ладонь. Эш рассмотрел предмет. Он был похож на монету или медальон. С одной стороны было лицо худощавого старика, на другой ― что-то вроде креста.

― Это изображение Святого Николая, ― объяснил Алекс.

― Типа Санта-Клауса? ― скептически спросил Эш.

Алекс скорчил рожу.

― Да, чувак тот же, но версия православная. Ты же помнишь, что моя сестра вышла замуж за русского? Они серьезнее относятся к таким вещам. ― Алекс пристально посмотрел на Эша, как будто пытаясь убедить его тоже отнестись к этому серьезно. ― Он вроде покровителя всех заблудших.

На миг Эшу показалось, что он падает. Дрогнуло сердце, широко распахнулись глаза. Он смотрел на оловянный диск на своей ладони, и его руки начинали дрожать.

― Я знаю, что ты не веришь в такие штуки, ― продолжил Алекс, не замечая смятения Эша. ― Но я просто хотел, чтобы он у тебя был. Ну, знаешь. ― Синие глаза Алекса метнулись от лица Эша в сторону, а щеки вспыхнули смутным румянцем. ― Чтобы ты не забывал, что всегда можешь вернуться.

Эш сжал подарок в ладони. Он не знал, что сказать. Не знал, будет ли слов достаточно. Поддавшись сильнейшему порыву, он притянул Алекса к себе и крепко обнял.

― Спасибо, ― прошептал Эш Алексу в плечо.

Алекс не колебался и крепко обнял его в ответ.

― Не за что, Босс, ― тихо сказал он.

Когда пришло время, Эш ушел, не оглядываясь. Он взмахнул ладонью над головой, зная, что Алекс здесь, ждет, когда он растворится в толпе. Эш услышал его ответный нахальный свист и сморгнул подступающие слезы. Он не смог бы увидеться с Бланкой или Максом, но был рад, что Алекс пришел попрощаться.

Эш сжал медальон в кулаке и почувствовал себя намного менее одиноким.

***

Через пять часов после начала семнадцатичасового перелета наступила полночь по Нью-Йоркскому времени, но Эш не чувствовал ни малейшего желания поспать. Он прочитал одну книгу и начал вторую. В рюкзаке у него почти ничего больше не было ― две смены одежды и восемь книг. Это было все его имущество, не считая пачек денег, спрятанных в карманах и ботинках и зашитых в манжеты куртки. Наличные были лишь верхушкой айсберга. Большая часть денег надежно лежала на счете в Швейцарии ― как бы случайно в том же банке, в котором она была, когда принадлежала Гольцине.

― Не желаете ли чего-нибудь выпить? ― спросил голос у локтя.

Эш поднял голову. Почти симпатичная рыжеволосая стюардесса смотрела на него из-под чересчур густо накрашенных ресниц и улыбалась.

― Колу? Спрайт? ― жизнерадостно спросила она.

Эш покачал головой.

― Нет, спасибо.

― Тогда не возражаете, если я присяду здесь на минутку? ― Она едва дождалась, пока он кивнет, и упала на сиденье рядом с ним. ― Девятнадцать часов смена, ― вздохнула она. ― У меня есть пять дней, когда мы приземлимся в Токио, но сейчас мне нужен перерыв.

Эш удивился, что его не тяготит ее компания. Он согласно махнул, когда она молча спросила, можно ли закурить.

― Звучит не очень, ― прокомментировал он.

Стюардесса рассмеялась. У нее был приятный смех.

― Жить буду, ― снова вздохнула она. ― Кстати, меня зовут Брэнди. ― Она повернулась и протянула руку.

Эш ее пожал.

― Брайан, ― сказал он, стараясь не замешкаться. Ее руки были мягкими, ухоженные ногти покрывал нежно-розовый лак. На левой руке она носила обручальное кольцо, но это было единственное ее украшение.

― Итак, Брайан, ― начала Брэнди, закуривая сигарету. Она вела себя достаточно кокетливо, чтобы ему это льстило, но Эш сразу понял, что за ее флиртом не стоит ничего серьезного, и это не то внимание, что он получал от девушек дома. Она ему нравилась. ― Ты служишь?

Сначала Эша озадачил ее вопрос, но прежде чем крупно облажаться, он вспомнил о своей футболке и стрижке.

― Пока нет, ― ответил он. ― Но я фанат. Отец хотел, чтобы я окончил колледж и немного посмотрел на мир, прежде чем взять на себя такую ответственность. Но однажды… Да, я хотел бы служить.

Брэнди глубоко затянулась, и Эш заметил морщинки вокруг ее рта и глаз. Он предполагал, что ей за двадцать, но теперь задумался, не старше ли она.

― Значит, Япония, ― спросила она. ― Часть программы твоего отца?

Эш хмыкнул. Сложно было представить, чтобы его отец знал, где находится Япония.

― Совсем нет. Я лечу по личным причинам. Встречаюсь с другом.

Брэнди приподняла брови.

― Друг? Ты же не получаешь одну из тех невест по почте или что-то вроде того? ― На ее лице застыло комичное выражение.

Эш рассмеялся ― если бы она только знала, как сильно промахнулась. Боже, сколько же времени прошло с тех пор, как он смеялся?

― Нет, ― заверил он. ― Точно нет. Я уже знаю этого человека.

― Хорошо, ― она снова улыбалась. ― Потому что я считаю, что такие вещи просто ужасны. Немногим отличаются от рабства. ― Она покрутила кольцо на пальце. ― Твой друг... Ты давно его не видел?

Эш покачал головой.

― Не совсем, ― сказал он. Их встреча в больнице случилась меньше месяца назад, но казалось, что прошло больше времени. Намного больше. ― Просто... Я недавно понял, что даже несколько дней порознь ― это слишком долго. ― Собственная честность его удивила. Возможно, потому что он столько времени всем лгал. А до этого лгал себе. Но теперь, стоило ему сказать, как он понял, насколько правдивы его слова. Каждый день, проведенный без Эйджи, казался неправильным.

Брэнди сразу же подхватила мысль.

― Это девушка, да? ― спросила она, улыбаясь так, будто узнала неприличный секрет.

Эш кивнул. Так было проще, чем объяснять. Кроме того, разве не должен он быть незаметным? Открытый гей запомнится куда больше, чем парень, скучавший по девушке. Он быстро решил не зацикливаться на теме геев и развил тему. ― Она жила со мной в Нью-Йорке пару лет, а затем ей пришлось вернуться домой.

― Пару лет? ― Брэнди неверяще посмотрела на него. ― Какого черта ты ее отпустил?

Эш покачал головой.

― Все сложно. Но вообще мы были просто друзьями все это время. То есть, не только друзьями, но мы... ― Он взглянул в ее нетерпеливое лицо и, смутившись, отвернулся. ― Между нами ничего такого не было, понимаешь?

― Но ты ее любишь?

Вопрос был максимально прямолинейным. Эш задумался. Ну конечно, он любил Эйджи. В этом вся суть, так? Во время разборок с Артуром он пытался отправить Эйджи домой, потому что думал, что это к лучшему. Но сколько времени ему потребовалось, чтобы понять, как он ошибался? Эшу хватило десяти минут вне дома, чтобы понять, что место Эйджи рядом с ним, где бы они ни были. Если это не любовь ― правильный вид любви ― то что?

― Да, ― тихо ответил он. ― Больше, чем она думает.

Брэнди долго смотрела на него, стряхивая пепел в крошечную пепельницу, которую достала из кармана.

― И она любит тебя?

Эш подумал о письме Эйджи. «Моя душа всегда с тобой». Готовил ли Эйджи завтрак, перевязывал ли Эшу рану ― все, что он делал, когда они были вместе, он делал с любовью.

― Да, ― ответил Эш. ― Я думаю, что да.

Брэнди широко улыбнулась.

― Тогда все просто, ― заявила она. ― Появись у нее на пороге, срази ее наповал и, бога ради, уложи в кровать. Она тебе только спасибо скажет, поверь. ― Брэнди погасила сигарету и встала. ― А теперь мне пора возвращаться к работе.

Она посмотрела на его сверху вниз и улыбнулась.

― Ну что ж, Брайан, ― сказала она и протянула руку, чтобы погладить его колючую макушку. ― Было приятно с тобой поговорить.

― С тобой тоже, ― искренне отозвался Эш.

Брэнди поправила свой полосатый галстук и узкую юбку.

― Береги вашу любовь, ― мягко посоветовала она.

― Обязательно, ― пообещал Эш, улыбнувшись. ― Спасибо.

Брэнди исчезла в проходе.

Эш был ошеломлен. В ее устах это звучало так просто. Срази его наповал. Уложи в кровать. Могло ли все быть так легко? «Ты не много знаешь о сексе, да?» ― эхом отозвались в голове слова Юэ-Луна.

Возможно, Юэ-Лун был прав. Сейчас, когда это стало важно, Эш не знал, что делать.

Захотел бы Эйджи пойти с ним в кровать?

Целых четыре часа этот вопрос не давал Эшу спокойно читать.

***

Эш заново проникся уважением к Эйджи и Ибе. Хоть он и провел небольшое исследование и уже знал, что Изумо находится не очень близко к Токио, он не вынес бы пятичасовой поездки на поезде сразу после семнадцатичасового перелета. Японцы, должно быть, отчаянные путешественники. А Эш предпочитал американские дорожные поездки с перерывами на интересные закусочные и остановками по пути.

Он прибыл в Токио в два часа утра по японскому времени. К этому времени он был слишком усталым и замороченным, чтобы прикидывать, сколько времени дома. Сначала Эш даже не знал, как найти ночлег, потому что, похоже, никто не говорил по-английски. К счастью, Брэнди и ее друзья заметили его в терминале и отвели в ближайший отель. Она оплатила его счет и показала, где утром можно будет обменять деньги.

― Нет кредиток? ― в ужасе спросила она. ― Так жить нельзя!

Итак, первую свою ночь в Японии Эш провел в отеле, которые выглядел в точности как Holiday Inn. Там было удобно, но он не выспался. Утром он обменял доллары на йены и по пути на вокзал купил в ларьке булочку. Затем при помощи крошечного англо-японского разговорника приобрёл билет и еще до полудня выехал в Изумо.

Дорога выматывала. Эш иррационально боялся заснуть и пропустить свою остановку и не мог даже задремать ненадолго. Главным образом он наблюдал за проплывающим пейзажем. Тот был более гористый, чем Эш ожидал, ― даже на равнинах за далеким горизонтом темнели тени холмов и гор.

Эш думал об Эйджи. Будет странно стать иностранцем, который не знает обычаев и не говорит на местном языке. Не изменит ли жизнь в Японии отношения между ними? Не будет ли Эш казаться сущим младенцем рядом с уверенным в себе Эйджи? Представить Эйджи дерзким и уверенным было легко ― так он вел себя всегда, когда оставался в квартире один. Эш любил думать, что это его личная версия Эйджи, которую никто больше не видел. Был ли Эйджи здесь таким для всех?

К моменту, когда поезд остановился в Изумо, Эша совсем укачало. Он спрыгнул на платформу и покачнулся, почувствовав слабость в ногах; рюкзак на спине казался слишком тяжелым.

Ему пришлось распросить нескольких прохожих, прежде чем нашелся кто-то, кто слышал об Окумурах. Молодая женщина из продуктового неподалеку от станции сказала, что хорошо их знает. Она много улыбалась, пока показывала маршрут на карте, которую Эш взял на станции.

― Меньше одной мили, ― медленно сказала она, указывая нужное направление.

Эш от души поблагодарил ее и купил небольшой пакет желтых яблок. Он был голоден, и, в любом случае, не стоило появляться с пустыми руками. Дорога оказалась крутой и извилистой, но погода была хорошая. Эш жевал яблоко и рассматривал город. Все было непривычным и незнакомым, но прекрасным. Холмы выглядели почти зловеще ― они вырастали по краям долины, как темные стражи. И Эш никогда прежде не видел столько деревьев в одном месте.

Эш почти пропустил поворот на улицу Эйджи, потому что тот не был отмечен так, как он ожидал. Дома здесь были большие, но старые. Почти каждый окружала низкая стена или забор. Эш подошел к дому, подходящему под описание, и сравнил символы на табличке с символами, которые женщина нарисовала ему внизу карты. Они были одинаковыми.

Эш глубоко вздохнул. Сердце колотилось как безумное ― ему почти было больно. Приезд значил для него намного больше, чем просто новая встреча с Эйджи. Эш пролетел ради Эйджи через весь мир ― выводы напрашивались сами собой. Ну правда. Эш не боялся быть отвергнутым, но ему все равно было страшно. И где-то глубоко внутри он был счастливее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни.

Это же был дом Эйджи, место, где тот вырос. Эш хотел узнать его поближе.

В районе ворот не было калитки, он больше походил на проход, и Эш решил, что нужно идти прямо к двери. Во дворе стояла пара корявых деревьев, по одному с каждой стороны цементной дорожки. Деревья уже отцвели, и на ветках росли крошечные плоды. Эш не знал, какие, ― возможно, дикие яблоки? Он подошел к двери и чуть не струсил.

Но все же заставил себя постучать.

Мгновение спустя тяжелая деревянная дверь открылась. Девушка выжидающе посмотрела на него и непонятно поприветствовала по-японски. Младшая сестра Эйджи.

Она была хорошенькая. Выглядит как Эйджи, понял Эш, только мягче черты. Короткие черные волосы заколоты желтыми заколками назад, а темные глаза точно такие же, как у брата.

― Эм, здравствуйте, ― неуклюже поздоровался Эш.

― Здравствуйте, ― ответила она с сильным акцентом. ― Чем я могу помочь? ― Ее щеки покраснели, наверное, потому что ей пришлось разговаривать на незнакомом языке.

― Эйджи, ― выпалил он. ― Я здесь, чтобы увидеть Эйджи.

В ее глазах промелькнуло удивление и что-то вроде узнавания. Может, она видела его фотографии? Она открыла дверь и жестом пригласила Эша войти.

Прихожая была отделана синевато-серой плиткой и темным деревом. Выглядело замечательно. Эш снял ботинки и надел домашние тапочки, на которые указала сестра Эйджи. Было бы здорово, если бы тот упомянул ее имя хоть раз, ― было странно называть ее «младшей сестрой Эйджи».

Она провела его в соседнюю комнату, качая головой, как будто не верила собственным глазам. Эшу стало неловко. Конечно, он проделал долгий путь, чтобы увидеть ее брата, но это не должно было так шокировать. Они сели на диван, и она тут же начала рыться в стопке фотографий на столе.

Найдя то, что искала, сестра Эйджи повернулась к нему.

― Ты Эш Линкс, ― медленно сказала она и протянула ему фотографию. На снимке были он и Эйджи. Эш вспомнил тот день ― они пошли в океанариум и попросили незнакомого старичка сфотографировать их рядом с акулами.

Она не спрашивала, а утверждала, но Эш все равно ответил.

― Да, ― сказал он и показал на фотографию. ― Да, это я.

Сестра Эйджи помотала головой.

― Это невозможно, ― сказала она. Похоже, ее английский улучшался на ходу. ― Эш Линкс мертв.

Конечно. Из-за желания увидеть Эйджи эта непростая деталь совсем выскользнула у Эша из головы.

― Это была ошибка, ― объяснил он. Как вообще можно объяснить поддельную смерть простыми словами? ― Очевидно, что это неправда. Я же здесь.

Она кивнула.

― Ошибка, ― повторила она и задумчиво закусила губу. ― Эйджи так и сказал.

― Эйджи! ― Эш был счастлив услышать его имя. ― Пожалуйста. Где Эйджи? Мне нужно увидеть Эйджи! ― То, что Эйджи, по всей видимости, не поверил в его смерть, обнадеживало. Если Эйджи не поверил, значит, ему не пришлось страдать. Эш до боли хотел обнять его и развеять все оставшиеся сомнения.

Сестра Эйджи печально посмотрела в его взволнованное лицо.

― Мне жаль, ― неловко проговорила она. ― Его здесь нет. Брат улетел в Америку два дня назад.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эйджи с Ибе прибывают в Нью-Йорк, и дела идут даже хуже, чем Макс опасался.

«Эйджи такой худой», ― подумал Макс, когда заметил друзей, покидающих самолёт. Он был рад их видеть, хотя все, конечно, понимали, что прилетать еще слишком рано. Эйджи снял повязку, но скованная походка выдавала, как ему на самом деле больно.

― Шуничи! Эйджи! ― позвал Макс и поднял руки вверх. Они посмотрели на него и улыбнулись, но это были совсем не те сияющие улыбки, что он видел на прошлой неделе. Эйджи казался напряженным и нервным, Шуничи заметно вымотался.

― Бьюсь об заклад, вы без сил, ― сказал Макс, снимая с плеча Эйджи сумку. ― Вам нужно забрать багаж?

Шуничи покачал головой и потрогал кожаный ремешок своей сумки.

― В этот раз мы не останемся надолго, ― тихо сказал он.

Эйджи молча сжал челюсти и перевел взгляд на стену окон за их спиной.

Макс удивился: он никогда не видел, чтобы Эйджи и Шуничи настолько расходились в реакциях.

― Ну ладно. ― Макс вдруг отчаянно захотел, чтобы Джессика оказалась рядом и помогла. ― Поехали тогда ко мне.

В такси завязался вежливый разговор. Эйджи спросил о Джессике и Майкле.

― Они в Калифорнии, ― объяснил Макс. ― Майклу остался всего месяц до школы, так что мы решили, что он закончит второй класс там. Летом они вернутся в Нью-Йорк. ― Он не смог скрыть любовь в голосе и был счастлив, когда Эйджи искренне улыбнулся в ответ. ― Джессике очень жаль, что она не сможет с тобой увидеться.

Эйджи и Ибе явно вздохнули с облегчением, что нашлась безопасная тема для разговора. Их лица прояснились, и они принялись расспрашивать Макса о предстоящей свадьбе и о конце его холостяцкой жизни.

Когда такси остановилось у дома, все трое смеялись. Макс понимал ― любой бы понял, стоило только взглянуть, ― что это ненастоящая радость, но все же она была лучше, чем ничего.

***

Несколько часов спустя они, хорошенько подкрепившись, устроились перед телевизором. До сих пор никто так и не упомянул Эша. Ситуация становилась неловкой, в конце концов, они собрались здесь из-за него. Макс хотел заговорить первым, но трусил, едва открывал рот. Говорить об Эше с ними двумя ― особенно с Эйджи ― почему-то было намного сложнее, чем самому справляться с потерей. Макс взглянул на Шуничи, надеясь, что тот сделает первый шаг.

Шуничи опустил глаза и, прикусив губу, покачал головой. «Я не знаю, что с ним делать, ― сказал он по телефону. ― Я устал пытаться».

Эйджи забился в угол дивана с пустой кружкой из-под кофе в ладонях. Он обхватил руками колени и последние десять минут, не отрываясь, смотрел на экран телевизора, как будто в «Колесе фортуны» рассказывали о лекарстве от рака. Макс вздрогнул, когда Эйджи заговорил.

― Его еще не похоронили? ― тихо спросил Эйджи.

― Ась? ― Макс не сразу понял, о ком Эйджи спрашивает.

― Эша, ― Эйджи в упор посмотрел на Макса. ― Если его еще не похоронили, ты покажешь мне тело, правда?

Шуничи, только поднесший кружку к губам, замер на середине глотка.

Макс страшился этого момента с тех пор, как Эйджи повесил трубку несколько дней назад. Макс надеялся, что Эйджи будет благоразумен, что время сломит его сопротивление, и он сможет принять правду. Шуничи предупреждал, чтобы Макс был готов ко всему, но этого оказалось недостаточно. Невозможно было подготовиться к встрече с этой тихой, прямолинейной и почти холодной версией Окумуры Эйджи.

Макс облизнул губы. Внезапно ему захотелось выпить воды, а лучше ― холодного пива.

― С этим есть небольшая проблема, ― уклончиво ответил он.

Эйджи не отступал.

― Значит, он в Кейп-Коде? ― спросил он, очевидно, уже прикидывая варианты. ― Отец захотел похоронить его там? ― Его голос звучал немного язвительно, и Макс понимал, почему. Джим Калленрис был дрянным отцом и не заслуживал такого права. ― Мы можем поехать, ― пояснил Эйджи. ― У меня есть деньги.

Макс покачал головой. Хотел бы он, чтобы все было так просто.

― Дело не в этом, Эйджи, ― сказал он, глядя на Шуничи в поисках поддержки. Друг только пожал плечами и беспомощно посмотрел в ответ. ― Его тело... Его нет. Оно исчезло из морга в ночь, когда Эша убили.

Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем они переварили его слова. Шуничи вытаращил глаза. Эйджи зажмурился. Он выглядел так, словно собирался заговорить, но сдержался. Сердце глухо стучало у Макса в груди. Ему было сложно даже просто говорить об Эше. Пытаться убедить Эйджи в смерти Эша, хотя все они мечтали, чтобы это оказалось неправдой, было выше его сил.

― Я же говорил не приезжать, ― пробормотал Макс.

― Эй-чан, ― хриплым от эмоций голосом позвал Шуничи. ― Пойдем спать. Давай вернемся домой завтра и начнем разбираться с...

― Нет! ― резко воскликнул Эйджи. ― Понимаете, что это значит? Мертвое тело уйти не может. Понимаете теперь?

Макс покачал головой.

― Чарли считает, что Алекс или кто-то еще из банды Эша украл тело. Возможно, они хотели устроить ему похороны среди своих, я не знаю. Можно найти много объяснений. ― На мгновение Макс, как и Эйджи, почти поверил, что Эш жив, но быстро вернулся с небес на землю. Он видел тело Эша, он слишком хорошо знал Эша, чтобы ошибиться. И он знал, как выглядит мертвый человек. ― Без вариантов, ― мягко сказал он.

Эйджи яростно затряс головой.

― Почему ты не понимаешь? ― закричал он. ― Почему никто не понимает? Я точно знаю. Эш жив.

― Эйджи, ― попытался вмешаться Шуничи.

― И он ждет, когда я его найду, ― надломленным от отчаяния голосом продолжил Эйджи, игнорируя друга. ― Что я за друг буду, если брошу его сейчас?

Было больно. Видеть Эйджи в таком состоянии было почти так же больно, как потерять Эша. Его голос переполняла энергия и уверенность, но язык тела рассказывал совсем другую историю. Эйджи все еще прижимал колени к груди, кружка в его руках дрожала, выдавая его собственную дрожь. На глазах блестели слезы, и Макс спросил себя, плакал ли Эйджи хоть раз с тех пор, как услышал новость об Эше. Казалось, что тело Эйджи приняло правду, которую отказывался принять разум.

Не в силах больше ничего сказать, Макс подвинулся к Эйджи. Худое дрожащее тело Эйджи напомнило ему о Майкле после ночного кошмара, и Макс поддался инстинктам. Он одним махом притянул Эйджи к себе и обнял.

― Все будет хорошо, Эйджи, ― пробормотал Макс себе под нос. ― Кажется, что без него жизнь закончилась, но я точно знаю, что это не так. Ты можешь скучать по нему. Ты можешь плакать. Эш не станет тебя винить, если ты примешь правду.

На секунду Эйджи прижался к Максу. Он дышал тяжело и прерывисто, словно боролся со слезами. Макс надеялся, что Эйджи проиграет эту битву. Много лет назад он на горьком опыте узнал, что слезы ― первый шаг, чтобы справиться с такой потерей.

За плечом Эйджи Макс видел Шуничи, по щекам которого текли слезы.

Но Эйджи был упрямым. Макс только подумал, что тот поддался горю, как Эйджи дал задний ход. Он рванулся из рук Макса и каким-то чудом освободился, несмотря на то, что Макс был намного больше и сильнее.

― Ты ошибаешься! ― воскликнул Эйджи.

Прежде чем Макс или Ибе успели среагировать, Эйджи бросился в гостевую спальню и захлопнул дверь. Все вокруг затряслось.

― Полагаю, это означает, что я сплю на диване, ― мягко сказал Шуничи.

Из горла Макса не к месту вырвался смешок.

― Прости, ― сказал Макс, в ужасе от самого себя.

Шуничи покачал головой.

― Все в порядке, ― сказал он и слабо улыбнулся. Затем посмотрел на часы.

― Он с минуты на минуту заснет. Возможно, завтра, хорошенько выспавшись, он больше будет настроен проявить благоразумие. Мы можем сходить в банду Эша, попросить их с ним поговорить.

― Заснет? ― Конечно, у Эйджи были темные круги под глазами, но Макс сомневался, что тот сможет быстро заснуть после такого взрыва эмоций. ― Он немного чересчур взвинчен для этого, не думаешь?

Шуничи поднял кружку Эйджи.

― Я подложил снотворное в кофе, ― объяснил он с виноватой улыбкой. ― Ему нужно расслабиться.

Макс кивнул. Хорошая идея. Скорее всего, Эйджи плохо спал с тех пор, как узнал о смерти Эша. Усталость способна полностью выбить из колеи. Завтра, отдохнув, он, возможно, захочет выслушать объяснения Алекса и остальных. Черт, банда могла бы показать тело ― или хотя бы могилу. Это было бы убедительнее всего.

Максу тоже было бы полезно узнать, где похоронен Эш. Или узнать, что его кремировали, а прах развеяли над Нью-Йорком.

Потому что иногда он сомневался.

Макс не собирался это признавать, но часть его отказывалась верить, так же, как и Эйджи. Часть его по-настоящему хотела, чтобы Эш одурачил его. Одурачил весь чертов мир. Но все, что Максу оставалось, ― смотреть на бледное потрясенное лицо Эйджи и понимать, что надеяться не на что. Макс точно знал: даже если бы Эш решил обмануть весь мир, Эйджи был бы с ним рядом.

― Ну как ты, держишься? ― внезапно спросил Шуничи.

Макс посмотрел в его серьезное лицо и покачал головой.

― Не очень хорошо, ― признался он и вздохнул. ― Такое чувство, что я потерял родного сына. Такие парни, как он, обычно не... ― Макс не мог закончить. Захотелось закурить, но он уже несколько месяцев как бросил. Тогда Макс решил выпить, встал с дивана и налил себе щедрый шот «Южного комфорта».

Шуничи кивнул и сделал большой глоток кофе.

― Скорее ничего необычного. Если учесть, как он жил, удивительно, что это не случилось раньше.

Безучастно уставившись в темное окно, Макс обдумывал слова друга. Шуничи сказал правду, но она звучала неправильно. Эш Линкс, какой бы опасной ни была его жизнь, не должен был умереть. В нем чувствовалась какая-то неуязвимость. Сила. Мир без него казался неправильным. У Макса болела от этого голова. У него от этого болело все чертово тело.

― Блядь, ― прошептал он, опуская голову на ладонь. ― Не представляю, как Эйджи справляется с этим.

Шуничи отозвался сразу же.

― Даже не хочу думать об этом, ― устало сказал он и неумело налил себе виски. Секунду рассматривал янтарную жидкость, затем поднял стакан. ― За Эша Линкса, ― предложил он.

Макс задохнулся от эмоций. Кивнул, попытался заговорить.

― Да, ― наконец выдавил он. ― За Эша.

И они выпили.

***

Макс перебрал. Пожалуй, даже немного напился. Ему так и не стало лучше, но наступившее оцепенение ощущалось приятнее, чем то, что было до него. Они засиделись допоздна, и назавтра их ждало много дел.

На кухне Шуничи предусмотрительно подготавливал ингредиенты для самого верного средства от похмелья.

― Не уверен, что мы найдем это все утром, ― объяснил он и пристроил консервный нож на банку томатного сока.

Рецепт был хороший. В прошлом Макс не раз испытал на себе его действие, и, пусть похмелье не проходило, симптомы становились легче. Он уже предвкушал, как будет утром запивать этим «лекарством» сухую английскую булочку.

― Прости, диван не раскладывается, ― извинился Макс, неуклюже расстилая простыню. Сверху он положил одеяло и подушку ― не самые шикарные условия, но хотя бы чисто.

Шуничи просто отмахнулся.

― Пойду посмотрю, как там Эйджи, ― сказал он и вышел в темный коридор.

Спустя несколько секунд из комнаты для гостей донеслась громкая тирада на японском. Макс провел с Шуничи достаточно времени, чтобы понять, что тот произнес не самые приятные слова. Охваченный тревогой, он поспешил на помощь.

В комнате было пусто. Точнее, там все еще стояла кровать, комод, прикроватная тумбочка с лампой и пачкой салфеток, но там не было Эйджи. Окно было открыто ― шторы трепетали от студеного ночного ветра. Шуничи сидел на кровати, обхватив руками голову, словно собирался заплакать.

― Какого черта? ― недоуменно спросил Макс. Вопрос, конечно, был риторическим, но случившееся застало его врасплох. Он выглянул из окна и осмотрел ржавую пожарную лестницу, будто в поисках зацепки. Но Эйджи уже давно ушел.

― Он оставил записку, ― сказал Шуничи и показал Максу билет Эйджи в Японию. На обратной стороне тот нацарапал короткое послание: «Ищу Эша. Не пытайтесь меня найти. Эйджи». И мелко: «Кофе со снотворным ищите в фикусе».

Макс не знал, что сказать, не знал, что думать. Его мозг не очень хорошо работал из-за алкоголя.

― Нам нужно его поискать? ― спросил Макс.

Шуничи покачал головой.

― С меня хватит, Макс, ― тихо сказал он.

Не веря своим ушам, Макс уставился на него.

― Я серьезно, ― продолжил Шуничи густым от усталости и виски голосом. ― Он невыносим. Я знаю, что ему больно, но это уже слишком. Я больше не могу с ним справиться. ― Он уставился на билет. ― Я не хочу с этим разбираться.

― Шуничи, ― мягко сказал Макс и сел рядом с другом. ― Ты так не думаешь. Ты устал, тебе грустно, ты слишком много выпил. Ты не хочешь бросать Эйджи. Не по-настоящему.

Шуничи был преданным другом ― Макс это знал ― и любил Эйджи как младшего брата или сына, которого у него никогда не было. Он не мог просто взять и бросить его.

Шуничи вздохнул.

― Неделю назад я бы с тобой согласился, ― признался он. ― Но даже тогда было сложно. Два года, Макс! Целых два года я потратил, потакая ему, думая лишь о том, в порядке ли он и есть ли хоть какой-то смысл мне оставаться в этой стране. ― Шуничи глубоко вздохнул. Макс заметил, что его руки дрожат. Макс не мог понять в темноте, но казалось, что друг плачет. ― Он любил Эша. Я понимаю. Господи боже, я понимаю. Но всему есть предел. Должен же быть конец этому безумию.

Молчание. Макс не знал, что сказать, и подозревал, что даже трезвым ему было бы сложно подобрать слова. Шуничи нечасто откровенничал и сейчас казалось, что Макс услышал что-то слишком личное.

― Значит, оставишь его? ― спросил он наконец, понимая друга, но не совсем принимая его решение.

Шуничи лишь кивнул.

Макс закрыл глаза. Это была катастрофа. В тысячный раз он пожелал, чтобы Эш был жив. Ему так хотелось увидеть его светловолосую голову и услышать язвительный голос. _«О чем горюешь, старик?»_

― Ну тогда я присмотрю за Эйджи, ― решительно сказал Макс. ― Уверен, он вернется, когда сдастся.

Шуничи посмотрел на него сухими покрасневшими глазами.

― Спасибо, ― прошептал он.

Макс пожал плечами и выдавил слабую улыбку.

― Поспи немного, ― он указал на внезапно освободившуюся кровать. ― Утром мы поменяем тебе билет.

Макс закрыл дверь и вернулся в свою пустую спальню. Он скучал по Джессике. Тосковал по Майклу.

Макс подошел к окну. Где-то там в темноте бродил в одиночестве Эйджи, искал призрака.

Максу снова захотелось выпить.

Но он только упал на кровать и завернулся в одеяло. Он долго не мог заснуть, но когда ему это наконец удалось, ему снилась поездка в Калифорнию с тремя мальчишками в кузове грузовика.

_«Oh my darlin’, oh my darlin’, oh my darlin’ Clementine!»_

Макс проснулся посреди ночи. На душе было еще тяжелее, чем прежде. По щекам текли слезы. Сам не понимая, как, он наконец вспомнил следующую строчку песни.

_«You are lost and gone forever, dreadful sorry, Clementine» *._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Дорогая, дорогая,  
> Дорогая, Клементин,  
> Потерял тебя навеки,  
> Ах, как жалко, Клементин… [©](https://lyricstranslate.com/ru/clementine-variant-%D0%BA%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BD.html)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Син и Юэ-Лун учатся быть друзьями.

Чарли вернулся на следующий день после того, как ушел Эш. Син пытался приготовить ужин ― подарок для Нади, которая явно слишком много сил потратила на своих гостей, ― когда тот появился. Син старался не прислушиваться, но стены были тонкие. Он чистил картошку, и из гостиной до него долетали обрывки разговора.

«...алиби... отец Сина... что ты и Син были у него дома той ночью».

«...подтвердил твой рассказ... бар на юге...»

«...не могу поверить, что ты решил, будто Алекс и я...»

«...молодой, привлекательный, стильный...»

«Но ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя, Чарли!»

«Я вел себя как осел, Надя. Прости меня».

Через некоторое время голоса зазвучали тише, а затем и вовсе исчезли. Син не знал точно, безопасно ли высовываться из кухни, поэтому решил остаться на месте. В любом случае нужно было почистить еще немного картошки.

Син обдумывал услышанное. Судя по всему, отец предоставил им алиби. Сина это удивило. Отец был вроде как добропорядочным гражданином. За душой ни гроша, но кристально честная душа. Ложь ― даже ради родственника ― совершенно не вписывалась в его характер. Син гадал, почему отец это сделал.

Ответ нашелся быстро. Юэ-Лун. В конце концов, он управлял Чайнатауном. Но как можно надавить на честного человека, чтобы заставить его лгать? Не особенно и сильно, понял Син. Для начала, у его семьи почти ничего и не было; забрать это, если дела пойдут не так, как Юэ-Лун пожелает, не составило бы труда.

Син сжал картофелину в кулаке. Нужно поблагодарить Юэ-Луна. Его методы оставляли желать лучшего, но казалось, что по крайней мере в этот раз он действовал из благих побуждений.

Между тем, Син был рад, что Чарли вернулся. Он скучал по искренней улыбке Нади ― ее попытки выдать желаемое за действительное в последнее время удручали. Особенно когда Эш ушел. Всякий раз, когда Надя притворялась счастливой ради Сина, он вспоминал утро, когда его поразил их радостный смех.

Син такого совсем не ожидал. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Надя так смеялась, он вообще не слышал, чтобы смеялся Эш. И Надя так цеплялась за Эша, так хваталась за его обнаженную кожу. Очевидно, ее смущало, что на Эше не было ничего, кроме полотенца вокруг пояса. А его рука лежала на ее спине ― возможно, немного слишком низко, ― и происходящее между ними казалось слишком интимным. Оно точно было слишком интимным для Сина. Эш Линкс же был колючкой, неприкасаемым. Окумура Эйджи ― единственный, для кого Эш делал исключение. Эйджи должен был быть единственным.

Вспомнились слова Алекса. «Я должен присматривать за женщиной босса». В тот раз Син расценил это как особо отчаянную ложь. И первое впечатление только подтвердилось, когда он узнал о Лунноцвете и роли, которую Надя играла в плане Эша. Но сейчас Син не был так уверен в своих выводах, и это его грызло.

Если Эш встречался с Надей, то что для нее значили их отношения? Она просто использовала Эша, чтобы хорошо провести время? Или она использовала Чарли ― ради безопасности, которую парень вроде Эша никогда не смог бы ей гарантировать? Вопросы запутывались в тугой клубок, но Син не мог об этом не думать. Хотя в основном он думал об Эйджи и о том, что все, ― включая, без сомнений, самого Эйджи, ― верили, что у Эша к нему чувства.

В конечном итоге, это уже не имело значения. Эш исчез. Никто из них не увидит его снова. Но мысли об Эйджи, который думал, что Эш умер, ― мысли о том, как Эйджи умирает внутри оттого, что Эш не захотел докучать ему подробностями, ― приводили Сина в бешенство. Он рьяно чистил картофель, не обращая внимания, что отрезает вместе с кожурой целые куски.

В последнее время Син часто испытывал это чувство. Свирепая ярость появлялась словно из ниоткуда, независимо от настроения. Обычно это было связано с Эшем, но Син начинал понимать, что настоящей причиной мог быть Эйджи. Это было нечестно. Эйджи был таким хорошим парнем ― по-настоящему чистым ― и казалось непростительным, что он должен страдать из-за эгоизма Эша.

Син решил. Он расскажет Эйджи. Сначала может быть больно от предательства Эша, но в конце концов станет лучше, так? По крайней мере, Эйджи сможет сердиться на Эша; иметь дело с гневом намного легче, чем с горем.

Син бросил картофелечистку в раковину и вытащил из подставки нож. Затем, с большей энергией, чем требовалось для дела, принялся рубить только что очищенный картофель. Закончив с этим, Син бросил картофель в кастрюлю с водой. Он собирался пожарить его, но внезапно ему захотелось сделать пюре.

***

Это было слишком легко. Син обмотал кулак курткой и ударил по стеклу. Полоски изоленты не дали стеклу шумно разбиться. Потребовалось меньше секунды, чтобы запустить руку внутрь и щелкнуть замком, а затем войти. Это был не первый в жизни Сина взлом с проникновением, но он впервые вламывался в дом с охранниками и камерами. Плевое дело!

В комнате было темно и тихо. Син устроился между камином и цветком в горшке, ожидая, пока глаза привыкнут. Свет, сочившийся с террасы через французские двери, был слишком тусклым, чтобы развеять сумрак.

Син сам не понимал, почему решил вломиться в особняк Ли сегодня ночью. Это был просто порыв ― он начал действовать раньше, чем успел обдумать, что делает. Син был уверен, что порыв как-то связан с желанием увидеть, какой Юэ-Лун на самом деле, до того, как его громилы сообщают о посетителе и дают время, чтобы надеть подходящую маску.

Эш называл Юэ-Луна гадюкой. Бланка сказал, что Юэ-Лун всего лишь испорченный ребенок. Син знал только одного Юэ-Луна, и тот вел себя как надменный господин. Син хотел взглянуть на него настоящего.

Долго ждать ему не пришлось. Пять минут спустя Юэ-Лун пришел в спальню. Он не включал свет ― вместо этого зажег свечу от камина и поставил поднос на прикроватную тумбочку. В мерцающем свете отраженного в зеркале огня Юэ-Лун разделся.

Этого Син не планировал. У него пересохло во рту. Он хотел отвести взгляд, чтобы не видеть что-то настолько личное, но обнаружил, что не может пошевелиться. Юэ-Лун раздевался медленно, как если бы знал, что у него есть зритель. Сзади ― он не оборачивался, слава богу, ― Юэ-Лун выглядел как девчонка. Узкая грудная клетка переходила в еще более узкую талию, а длинные блестящие волосы роскошным водопадом скользили по нежной коже. Даже задница у него была как у девчонки ― маленькая, круглая и где надо аппетитная. Син закрыл глаза, почти не дыша.

Син не знал, что его так взволновало. Это же просто еще один парень. Господи, это Юэ-Лун. Возможно, дело в том, что Син никогда раньше не видел голую девчонку. Буйство подростковых гормонов, все дела.

Син смотрел, как Юэ-Лун медленно надевает тонкие пижамные штаны. Син вздрогнул, когда тот завязал шнурок вокруг бедер и потянулся на кровать за рубашкой. Даже не подозревая, что до этого не дышал, Син громко выдохнул.

Следующим звуком, который услышал Син, стал тихий стук кинжала, что вонзился в стену рядом с его ухо. Он тихонько повернул голову и увидел, как свет свечи отражается от лезвия.

― Какого черта! ― возмущенно воскликнул Син. ― Ты ж мог меня убить! ― Сердце в груди гудело как мотор.

На лице Юэ-Луна, словно молния, промелькнуло узнавание.

― Син! ― воскликнул он, такой же испуганный.

Син выдернул кинжал из стены.

― Где, блядь, ты научился таким штукам? ― требовательно спросил он, пересекая комнату в несколько больших шагов, и швырнул нож на тумбочку. ― Еще чуть-чуть ― и мне крышка!

Юэ-Лун запахнул рубашку и задержал взгляд на остром лезвии кинжала. Затем огромными глазами посмотрел на Сина. Его руки начали дрожать, и Син понял, что Юэ-Лун бросал наверняка.

― Бланка меня научил, ― наконец сказал Юэ-Лун. ― Многих обрадует моя смерть, ― объяснил он, возвращая самообладание и ― следом за ним ― высокомерное отношение.

Син закатил глаза.

― Ага, и кто в этом виноват?

Юэ-Лун сердито фыркнул, застегивая пуговицы на груди.

― Мой братья, в основном. В наркобизнесе невозможно завести друзей, особенно, если ведешь дела так, как вели они.

Сердце Сина постепенно восстанавливало привычный ритм; он больше не чувствовал прилив адреналина. Обессиленный, Син упал на диван.

― И зачем заниматься этим? ― спросил он. ― Почему просто не уйти, как Эш? ― Конечно, отчасти Юэ-Лун был избалованным богатеньким ребенком, но он был сильнее, чем казался. Намного сильнее, чем сам думает, полагал Син. Такой парень сможет выжить где угодно.

Син прищурился, когда Юэ-Лун потянулся к бутылке вина, которую, войдя, поставил на тумбочку.

― У меня только один бокал, ― медленно проговорил Юэ-Лун таким мягким голосом, какого Син не слышал у него никогда. ― Но ты можешь использовать его, если хочешь. Я могу просто пить из бутылки.

Син не особенно любил алкоголь. Пиво походило на помои, а от напитков покрепче у него кружилась голова. Син никогда не пробовал шампанского, но полагал, что вкус у него отстойный. И все же он пересек комнату и взял изящный хрустальный бокал с бледной жидкостью. В ближайшее время он собирался отучить Юэ-Луна пить в одиночестве. Стать алкоголиком раньше, чем тебе исполнится двадцать, было бы просто жалко.

Пока же Син пригубил вино. Горько-сладкое. Он старался не кривиться, чувствуя, как странная сухость заполняет рот. Очевидно, Юэ-Лун пил это не для того, чтобы утолить жажду. Второй глоток был приятнее. Сначала у Сина тепло защипало в горле, а потом ― в животе.

Юэ-Лун медленно пил из бутылки. Он забрался на кровать, и сидел, скрестив ноги, среди безумного количества подушек.

― В отличие от Эша, ― неожиданно заговорил Юэ-Лун. ― Мне некуда идти.

Диван стоял слишком далеко, а сидеть на полу было слишком низко, поэтому Син тоже забрался на кровать. Прислонился к спинке и свесил ноги в сторону, чтобы обувь не задела постельное белье.

― Не думаю, что Эш отправился в какое-то конкретное место, ― покачал он головой. ― Казалось, ему хватит и просто уйти куда-нибудь, подальше отсюда.

Мысли об Эше нагоняли тоску. Мысли о том, что Син значит для Эша так мало, что его можно покинуть без раздумий. Син вспомнил, как Лао сказал, что Эшу наплевать на всех, кроме Эйджи. Приходилось признать, что брат был прав, ― за исключением того, что, когда дошло до дела, Эш даже об Эйджи не особенно думал.

― Ты ошибаешься, ― возразил Юэ-Лун. Он сделал еще один глубокий глоток и прикрыл глаза. Когда он открыл их снова, в его взгляде сквозила какая-то одержимость. ― Эш Линкс думает только о том, как быть с Окумурой Эйджи. Прямо сейчас, у них, наверное, омерзительно счастливое воссоединение среди полей и гор в родном захолустье Эйджи.

Син попытался представить это. Было довольно просто вообразить и шокированное счастливое лицо Эйджи, и как резкие линии лица Эша расплываются в блаженную улыбку. Син видел ее только один раз, когда Эш думал, что поблизости нет никого, кроме Эйджи.

А затем Син вспомнил, как пальцы Эша цеплялись за рубашку Нади, как его щека прижимались к ее волосам, когда они прощались, как плотно их тела прижимались друг другу.

― Все не так, как ты думаешь, ― грустно сказал Син.

Юэ-Лун горько рассмеялся.

― Я знаю больше, чем ты думаешь, ― сказал он, сжимая пальцами горлышко бутылки. ― И я точно знаю, что Эш живет и дышит только этим парнем. Никто больше не подойдет. ― Он покачал головой, рассеянно глядя перед собой, словно вспоминал о чем-то своем. ― Даже тогда Эш думал только о нем.

Слова звучали туманно и загадочно. Син понятия не имел, о чем думает Юэ-Лун, но одно ему вдруг стало совершенно ясно.

― Ты в него влюблен, ― мягко заключил он. ― Вот в чем дело. ― Син поднял бокал и посмотрел на него другими глазами. Напиваться до беспамятства из-за разбитого сердца было немного логичнее ― он десятки раз видел, как Лао делает это.

― Бланка тоже так подумал, ― тихо признал Юэ-Лун. ― Но, честно говоря, я не знаю.

Открытое признание удивило Сина. Он проглотил остатки шампанского и протянул бокал за добавкой. Юэ-Лун неуверенно подлил еще, немного пролив на запястье Сина. Син слизнул капли с кожи, все еще шокированный. Так вот каким был настоящий Юэ-Лун? Просто мальчишка с безумными чувствами, как и все?

― Что же ты тогда чувствуешь?

Юэ-Лун пожал плечами и слегка скривился.

― Я думаю о нем. Думаю, как сделать так, чтобы я ему понравился.

Как такое возможно? Син не верил своим ушам.

― Он ненавидит тебя! ― выпалил он, не подумав. И тут же пожалел об этом ― от боли, отразившейся на лице Юэ-Луна, его накрыл стыд. ― Я имею в виду, ― поправился Син, ― ты творил с ним такие ужасные вещи.

Боль во взгляде Юэ-Луна сменилась раздражением.

― Я никогда и не говорил, что вел себя идеально, ― сердито сказал он. ― Кроме того, я не совсем уверен, что он по-прежнему меня ненавидит. Все стало немного... странно. ― На лицо Юэ-Луна вернулся рассеянный взгляд, и Сину снова показалось, что тот вспоминает о чем-то своем.

Но что же между ними произошло? Син представить не мог, чтобы они вели учтивые беседы, не после всего, что Юэ-Лун сделал с Эйджи. Вообще, Син был почти рад, что Эш ничего не мог сделать, пока находился здесь, ― иначе Сину пришлось бы беспокоиться за жизнь Юэ-Луна.

Син смотрел, как руки Юэ-Луна нервно сжимаются и разжимаются вокруг бутылки. Что бы это ни было, Юэ-Луна оно очень взволновало. Син вспомнил открытое, почти отчаянное лицо Юэ-Луна, с которым тот позвал Эша, когда они уходили. И ответный взгляд Эша, где, казалось, гнев нужен был лишь чтобы скрыть смятение в душе. Сину это тогда не понравилось, а сейчас нравилось еще меньше.

Эш Линкс принадлежал Эйджи. Сложные связи с другими людьми, казалось, уменьшали глубину этой истины.

После долгого молчания Юэ-Лун яростно помотал головой, словно пытаясь очистить ее от отвлекающих образов.

― В любом случае, сейчас это не имеет значения, ― сказал он намеренно небрежно. ― Если только Эш не сказал, куда направляется. В противном случае, у нас мало шансов когда-нибудь снова его увидеть.

С этим Син не мог поспорить. Он допил второй бокал шампанского и, наклонившись, поставил его на пол. Голова у Сина не кружилась, точно, но чувствовал он себя как-то неправильно. Что еще хуже, ему было слишком уютно. Пора было завязывать с атмосферой пижамной вечеринки ― пока не стало слишком поздно, и они не начали красить губы и заплетать друг другу косички.

― И что теперь? ― спросил Син, сознательно меняя тему на что-то менее личное. ― Твои братья мертвы, рыбка-бананка исчезла, Эйджи Окумуры, чтобы мучить, рядом нет, ― что ждет семью Ли?

Юэ-Лун выглядел задумчиво.

― Я думаю заняться торговлей наркотиками.

― А сейчас ты что делаешь?

Юэ-Лун улыбнулся.

― Легальными наркотиками. Лекарствами. ― Он подтянули колени к подбородку и с чувством посмотрел на Сина. ― Тут можно заработать много денег. Многие китайские фармацевтические компании не станут вести дела с американцами из-за политики, но думаю, мне есть, что предложить, чтобы их переубедить.

Юэ-Лун рассказал Сину о связях своей семьи в Гонконге и объяснил, как незаконный бизнес отца уже заложил основу для создания легальной компании.

Син был восхищен. Ему открылась еще одна сторона Юэ-Луна ― та, о существовании которой он даже не подозревал. Юэ-Лун говорил почти как Эш, все продумывал и учитывал возможные препятствия.

― Конечно, я не могу просто взять и прекратить вести бизнес так, как мы ведем его сейчас, ― говорил он. ― Понадобится десять или двенадцать лет, чтобы отказаться от доходов от торговли опиумом, и мы не хотим стать врагами ни с одним из наших нынешних поставщиков. Но, думаю, я смогу сделать плавный переход.

Юэ-Лун грустно улыбнулся, глядя на свои пальцы.

― Я хочу, чтобы однажды он увидел номер «Business Week» или «Time» и прочитал, что я сделал. Хочу, чтобы он увидел, что я сделал дело, которое он бы одобрил.

Син сразу понял, кто был этот «он». Им предстоит много думать о нем в ближайшие несколько лет. Он был из тех людей, которые врываются в твою жизнь и все меняют, ― меняют, кто ты есть, меняют, кем ты хочешь быть.

― А ты? ― спросил Юэ-Лун. ― Какие у тебя планы?

Син пожал плечами. Собственное будущее в последние дни казалось туманным. Он все время оглядывался назад ― на Эша, на Эйджи. На Лао. Его будущее казалось унылым и неопределенным.

― Понятия не имею, ― признался Син. ― После того, как столько сил приложил, чтобы выжить, все остальное кажется просто скучным.

― Может, школа? ― спросил Юэ-Лун.

Син горько рассмеялся.

― Ага, конечно. На какие деньги? ― Родители старели, и он уже понял, что скоро нужно будет искать работу, чтобы помогать им. Школа была роскошью для богатых, или, по крайней мере, не для бедняков без гроша в кармане. ― Думаю, я вернусь домой, ― признался он.

Чарли переезжает к Наде. Она рассказала это Сину тем вечером. Похоже, их примирение закончилось предложением. Они не собирались жениться сразу же, но Чарли должен был перевезти свои вещи со дня на день, и кольцо тоже было лишь вопросом времени. Нескольких недель. Син был счастлив за Надю ― в конце концов, она просто светилась. Конечно, он все еще испытывал сложные эмоции из-за нее и Эша, но куда больше его радовало, что теперь Надя не останется одна.

Юэ-Луна, похоже, не удивило его заявление, и это окончательно подтвердило подозрения Сина.

― Спасибо, ― сказал он. ― Я за этим сегодня и пришел, знаешь. Хотел сказать спасибо за все, что ты сделал.

― Что я сделал? ― Юэ-Лун прикинулся дурачком.

― Отец, ― терпеливо подсказал Син. ― В Нью-Йорке только ты мог заставить его лгать ради меня. Ради Нади. И он позвонил и попросил вернуться домой. Спасибо.

Юэ-Лун замер, не успев сделать полный глоток.

― Это было неправильно, ― пробормотал он. ― Ты не сделал ничего плохого.

Син закрыл глаза и попытался поверить в слова друга.

― Лао сам выбрал свой путь, ― сказал он, озвучивая слова, которые повторял про себя больше недели.

― Нет, ― выражения лица Юэ-Луна стало жестким. ― Я запудрил ему мозги за недели до этого. Это моя вина.

Может, и его. Син не смог бы сказать ничего одновременно честного и доброго, поэтому держал рот на замке. Он не хотел разрушать это чувство ― каким бы то ни было ― между ними. Прошлое прошло. Эш исчез. Лао умер. Обвинения и драки не изменят эти два факта.

― Я еще не готов возвращаться домой, ― сказал в итоге Син. ― Я все еще очень зол, что они меня вышвырнули.

Лицо Юэ-Луна расслабилось, и на нем появилась мальчишеская улыбка.

― Ждешь, что я предложу остаться здесь? ― спросил он.

Син показал ему язык.

― Стану я с тобой жить! ― пошутил он. ― Твои телохранители просто жуть.

Это было трудно, притворяться веселым, притворяться, что ничего важного они друг другу не сказали. Но это было нужно, чтобы дружить с Ли Юэ-Луном, полагал Син. И оно того стоило. Он наконец решил: дружба ― это не то, что можно заслужить, как уважение или доверие. Иногда она возникает спонтанно и странно, но от этого не становится менее настоящей.

Юэ-Лун хихикнул ― явный признак того, что он слишком много выпил.

― Они такие, ― согласился он. ― Но это просто еще одна причина, почему ты можешь остаться. Мне же нужно с кем-то разговаривать.

Это должно помочь: иметь возможность с кем-то поговорить. Все еще оставались вещи, которых Син не понимал, в которых ему нужно было разобраться. И он подозревал, что Юэ-Луну тоже нужна его помощь.

― При одном условии, ― строго ответил Син и выхватил почти пустую бутылку из его рук. ― Увижу, что ты хотя бы притронулся к этой дряни, и все пальцы тебе переломаю.

Они рассмеялись, но Син говорил серьезно. Им придется стараться друг ради друга изо всех сил, и он был готов попытаться.

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал публиковался с апреля по октябрь 2007 года.  
> Бета перевода — [ritmika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritmika/pseuds/ritmika).


End file.
